


Saviors of the Wasteland

by vmplvr1977



Series: Peace in the Wasteland [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Badass Clarke, Badass Lexa, Badass Madi, Badass Raven, Clexa Week 2019, F/F, F/M, Hybrids, M/M, Married Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Original Character(s), Vampire Clarke Griffin, Vampire Lexa (The 100), Werewolf Clarke Griffin, Werewolf Lexa (The 100), badass octavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 70,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmplvr1977/pseuds/vmplvr1977
Summary: Just when Clexa and family think they are safe, an unexpected Enemy declares war. New allies and new enemies are revealed as Clexa is forced out of thier comfortable lives to wage war.





	1. Baby Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is mostly an intro. Give me about a week for chapter 2

**Abby's Quarters**

Madi POV

  
  
  


**_You weren't kidding Grandma, Lexa is so hilarious right now. You know my baby sister is gonna be way more spoiled than me, right?_ **

**_Yep. She's like this everytime she sees your baby sister._ **

The smile on Lexa's face was unlike anything Madi had seen before. Lexa was so excited to show Madi her baby sister on the monitor. She carefully pointed to a blob on the screen that looked nothing like what Madi pictured. It almost looked like an alien to Madi. Lexa pointed out the head, arms and legs with such reverence, Madi almost laughed. Lexa was never like this...wide eyed with an almost childlike wonder on her face. Lexa's mind was soaring. She was impatient to meet her daughter, running through every possible scenario, and lecturing herself on not making the same mistakes they had with Madi. Lexa was even considering keeping her unborn daughter from seeing any child outside of family until she was eighteen. That way she couldn't possibly mate too young, like Madi and Tristain had. Madi couldn't help but burst into laughter at the thought.

"Nomon, that's so overboard! What are you gonna do, keep her here in the Royal Quarters for eighteen years? She will hate you for that. Just ask Octavia what it was like living under the floor her entire life. Can't you just compel her not to bite anyone until she's eighteen?" Madi asked her mother with amusement. Lexa's face lit up at the suggestion.

"Mochof, ai goufa I hadn't thought of that. Klark, what do you think?" Lexa looked to her mate for approval and Clarke chuckled.

"Yes babe, we can do that. Anything to avoid the emotional rollercoaster Madi's been taking us on the last five years." Clarke gave Madi a wink. Tristain shook his head and smiled.

"You ladies are too much. The poor girl won't even know what it's like to be a normal kid. I wouldn't be surprised if you were planning on carrying her every second of the day." Tristain chuckled. Lexa suddenly looked like she'd been caught stealing and Clarke burst into hysterical laughter. Madi's eyes went wide with disbelief. 

"Oh my god, Nomon! Please tell me that's not what you're thinking!!" Madi gave her two mothers and grandmother a quizzical look. Abby nodded her head and rolled her eyes. Lexa looked like she didn't know how to respond, bright red with embarrassment. 

**_Oh my god, Lexa is totally going to ruin my baby sister._ **

**_Yep she's a hot mess, baby Heda. Mama Commander even has me building a super suit for your sister so she won't hurt herself if she falls down. Kid's not even born yet._ **

"She doesn't even want Raven to make a crib!! Said there was no need cos we'll never set her down. When I told her she had to learn to walk eventually, she asked if Raven could make the floors softer!! I tried telling her it's ridiculous, but she won't listen." Clarke told them, laughing in between every other word. She had tears of joy running down her face. Tristain and Madi joined in on Clarke's laughter and Lexa hung her head like a sad puppy dog. Clarke hopped off the table and put her arms around her waist from behind.

"I love you so much babe. How in love you are with our baby makes me love you even more. However our baby is gonna need a little space or she'll resent us." Clarke told her mate, placing a kiss on her mate mark. "She has four hybrids and a pack to love, spoil and protect her. She'll be the safest happiest kid to ever live. Even without wearing a super suit every second of her life." Lexa chewed on her bottom lip. 

"Perhaps the super suit was a bit much…" Lexa said reluctantly. Abby cleared her throat.

"While we're on the subject of babies, how soon are you planning on making your mothers grandparents?" Abby asked Madi and Tristain. Lexa's face went white as she looked at Madi and Tristain.

"Wha..what is she talking about, ai goufa?" Panic filled Lexa's face.

"You're daughter is mated, Lexa. She can have a baby anytime now." Abby explained. Lexa's eyes went wide and she shook her head in disbelief.

"No...that can't…it's too soon...she's too young...our baby isn't even born yet..." Her mother looked at Clarke begging for back up. Lexa's reaction only made the rest of her family laugh more. Madi shook her head smiling.

"Nomon! Nou get yu daun. Nou trip raun. Chil au."  _ Don't worry. Don't freak out. Calm down.  _ Madi told her mother. "I'm not quite ready for all that are you ai niron?" Madi gave her mate a smile and wrapped her arms around his waist. Tristain shook his head and smiled down at her.

"Not quite yet. Give your baby sister some time to grow up. That way your moms will have time to spoil our kids as much as you and your kid sister." Tristain responded, then kissed her forehead. Abby nodded and pulled out a large syringe, patting on the exam table. Madi hopped up and lifted her sleeve, so Abby could inject the implant. 

**_Focus on making your skin penetrable, kiddo. Otherwise the needle won't pierce your skin. Abby broke so many needles trying with me._ **

Madi nodded and followed her mother's instructions. Abby slowly pressed the needle to Madi's flesh, then pulled the trigger. It didn't hurt at all, felt no different that a small tap. Abby set the syringe down and looked at Madi and Tristain seriously.

"This is a birth control implant. I should warn you, it's not 100% effective on mated wolves. Just in case, Tristain you may want to avoid…" Abby was cut off by a robotic voice.

"Your Majesties, this is a reminder that your pack meeting is in twenty minutes." The computer announced. Lexa was so relieved for the change in subject, she had to steady herself with one arm on the exam table. Her face was pale, almost snow white. Everyone else chuckled.

"Mochof, computer." Lexa replied. Madi hopped off the table and nudged her mother with her elbow.

"Nomon, last one to the council chambers has first diaper duty!" Madi announced with a smile before flashing out of the compound. She arrived at the same time as Lexa who gave her daughter a confident smirk. She looked much better than a few seconds before. The Heda was back. Madi smiled brightly at her mother. "Wanna start training tomorrow morning? See if you're still better than me now that I'm a hybrid??" Madi raised an eyebrow and Lexa smiled wide.

"Sha, ai strik pakstoka. Think you and your mate can show up on time? I know how difficult it was for you and Tristain to get out of bed to see your baby sister for the first time." Lexa said with a wicked smirk. 

"Oh, I am so kicking your ass in training, nomon!" Madi giggled. The pack leaders arrived, followed by many of the women from Tristain and Madi's pack. Tristain took his place next to Madi, and surprisingly, Sophia stood on her other side.

**_Even though you went apeshit, you got us all out of that hell alive. Alpha or not, I'm your second till I die. You and Tristain._ **

Madi smiled at her and nodded. Madi focused her thoughts on the pack mind. They were all connected and could see and hear her mothers, even if they weren't present for the meeting. Madi gave her two mothers a nod. Clarke cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"I want to start by saying that my mate and I will never force you to join our pack. You are welcome to stay with us, even if you choose not to join our pack. We have schools, a steady supply of food, excellent medical facilities, and more than enough room. The only stipulation is that you follow our laws while you are in this compound. We work together to provide for our pack and people. You will be expected to do the same if you choose to stay, pack or not. There are many divisions that could use help. If you wish to leave, you may. We will provide you with a week's worth of food and supplies, and send you on your way. You don't have to decide right now, we know you've all been through hell." Clarke nodded to her mate, and Lexa stepped forward.

"Your Alphas have already asked to rejoin our pack, Sophia as well. Tomorrow afternoon, the pack is gathering in the woods to shift with them and make them pack. Any wolf that wishes may join us. Those that do not wish to join the pack, may use the woods to run any time they wish. It is open day and night, and it was built specifically for wolves to use. I think you will find it elevates your mood, being able to run in a green forest again. Marcus, Bellamy, and Indra are ambassadors for all pack concerns. If you have any questions or need anything, please feel free to ask any member of the pack. Thank you for taking the time to meet with us at short notice. Meeting is dismissed." Lexa nodded. The wolves in the chambers scattered, quietly discussing amongst themselves. Madi looked up at Tristain.

**_You gonna regret not being Alpha, ai niron?_ **

Tristain shrugged and smiled widely, and put his arm around Madi.

**_Not a bit, gorgeous. Alphas get dragged out of bed for stupid shit. This way, we get to stay in bed as long as we want._ **

**_Except for training, ai goufa. If you're late by even a second you have diaper duty, as you called it._ **

Lexa chuckled as the four hybrids exited the council chambers together.

  
  


**Wolf Woods**

**Next Afternoon**

  
  
  


Clarke wasn't prepared for all of Tristain and Madi's pack to show up. In fact it shocked her. Yet every single one joined Clarke and Lexa's pack. Clarke focused her thoughts on theirs. 

**_They don't care who the Alpha is, as long as Tristain and Madi are here._ **

**_I know, ai hodness. Our daughter and her mate's actions inspired the loyalty of their people. I am proud of them both._ **

The women were in awe of the forest, just as she was all those years ago. Granted it had improved tremendously since then. Monty planted trees here. Actual trees. They weren't huge...only a few years old, but made a difference. Clarke had visited this forest regularly, at least once a week and yet always smiled wide when the door to the forest opened. No matter how moody Clarke is, visiting the forest always cheers her up. Wolves need nature. Seeing women and their children prancing happily through the forest warmed Clarke's heart. She could feel their elation. As well as her mate's. Clarke smiled widely at her mate. Lexa and rest of the pack had never seen a child as wolf before. All of the children were young children, toddlers mostly. A young wolf has their first shift at two years old. Like any other animals, they had their adorable phase. Lexa was in human form watching the young wolves chase each other clumsily. She was picturing their daughter running around as a wolf at that age. Clarke shifted and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

"What do you think she'll look like, ai hodness? Your wolf is all white, mine is a mix of brown, grey, and black …" Clarke cut her mate off with a kiss, then nuzzled into her neck.

"She will probably look exactly like you babe, it's your egg remember? My side's all science, minus the womb." Clarke smiled wide. "God, I can't wait to see baby Lexa running around the compound, with you chasing behind her. As long as she gives into my every whim like you do that is." Clarke gave her mate a smirk.

"Any child of mine, will worship you ai hodness. Ai swega." Lexa smiled proudly.

"Ugh!! You're still worse than me and Tristain!" Madi exclaimed as she and Tristain approached. Lexa shook her head.

"And I am still a better fighter than you, ai strik pakstoka. At least you managed to show up on time." Lexa told her daughter with a smirk. 

"That was luck, nomon. Tomorrow morning I'm beating you." Madi gave her mother a confident smile.

"We shall see, ai goufa." Lexa chuckled as the hybrids headed home in a flash. Just as they got home, Raven entered behind them and cleared her throat.

"Hey Tristain, did you change the SOS at your old bunker? William just sent word that the message changed." Raven asked.

"SOS?" Tristain looked back and forth between Raven, the Queens and Madi in confusion.

"The one that led us to you, ai niron. You know, part of the trap your pack had leading us to you." Madi told her mate, Tristain shook his head.

"We didn't have radios, Madi. Didn't need them, packs just kept coming through on their own. We thought they were looking for homes in the wasteland after the bomb." Tristain stated, still confused. 

"Computer contact William in ETS Division. Put him through to our office." Clarke turned, gesturing for the others to follow.

"Acknowledged, your Majesty." The computer stated. William's face suddenly appeared on the main screen as they entered the office.

"Your Majesties." William said respectfully.

"Hey good lookin. Play the message you told me about." Raven instructed her mate.

"It's a bit choppy, but the point of the message is clear." William said.

"This is...under attack...need help...women and children…creatures outside...please help us. Our...located at these...degrees south…degrees east…" The message was garbled, but William was correct, it got the point across. 

"Permission to lead a rescue team, Aya?" Tristain volunteered. Clarke nodded at her daughter's mate.

"Permission granted. Madi, you're still grounded so don't even think about it. Rae, it sounds like the same voice as the last beacon to me, what do you think?" Clarke asked, putting her hand up to stop Madi from objecting. 

"Agreed. Vampire Bill, match it up with the old transmission. I think we actually might have a better have a better heading now." Raven stepped in front of the screen. "Go to the part of the coordinates and lay them over each other. Play them both from that point there, babe." Raven told her mate.

"Holy shit that's really far. Computer show coordinates on screen. That's basically two thousand miles directly south of your old bunker." Raven stated.

"Mom!" Madi's eyes were glowing. Lexa smiled and shook her head at her daughter.

"I will go with Tristain, ai strik pakstoka. Your mother is correct, you have only been home one day. We have every right to worry about you, hybrid or not. Tristain and I can make that trip faster alone. We will stay connected to you so you don't have to worry about your mate, ai goufa. Once we verify the transmission, we will call for reinforcements. I do not want a repeat of the last rescue mission." Lexa smiled at Madi, who was still pouting over being left behind. "You can use the free time to train. I expect you to defeat me when I return home, ai goufa. Or you get diaper duty for a week." Lexa chuckled.

"It's so on, nomon." Madi smiled confidently, then looked at her mate. "C'mon big guy, let's get you ready for your trip." Madi rolled her eyes and she and her mate exited the office. Clarke gave Lexa a big hug.

"Thanks for the back up, babe. She always gives in when you say no too." Clarke pulled back and looked her mate in the eyes. "Don't even think about giving me a reason to ground you too, Lex. Be safe and keep Tristain safe for Madi." Lexa kissed her lips.

"You know I will, ai hodness. Ai hod yu in, Klark." Lexa told her mate then knelt down and kissed her belly. "Leida, ai goufa. Ai chich yu op taim komba hou. Ai hod yu in."  _ Goodbye my daughter. I will talk to you when I come home.  _ Lexa stood up and flashed out of the door. Clarke sighed and shook her head.

**_Why the hell do we have to be so fucking heroic all the time? Just once, I'd like to be a normal fucking family._ **

  
  
  
  



	2. Creatures of the Wasteland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Tristain find their path is more dangerous than they thought. They meet the inhabitants of the bunker in distress.

**Frozen Wasteland**

**Far to the South**

**10 hours later**

  
  
  


Something hit Lexa hard, almost knocking her down as she ran. She came to a complete stop and turned to her left and focused her vision. Lexa didn't see what hit her. Tristain came to a stop next to her, and scanned their surroundings.

**_What the fuck was that, Lexa??_ **

**_I don't know sheid pakstoka, but it's..._ **

**_There Heda, coming towards us on the right._ **

Tristain hit the Mark of the Queens on his chest and shifted to wolf, growling as the creature bounded towards them. It looked like a massive spider, just as large as Tristain's seven foot wolf. Tristain took off, running towards the creature.

**_Nomon, that's a really big version of the ones we ran into in the cave!! Bullets don't pierce their shells._ **

Tristain and the spider crashed into one another, the force knocking them both down. Lexa flashed in front of the downed spider and stabbed it with her sword. The creature made a cry of pain. Tristain grabbed one of its legs and shook it as hard as he could, before slamming into the ground so hard the ice cracked. Lexa moved on top of it and thrust her sword through the middle of its body. Liquid poured out of it as it slowly died.

**_Ok, that was…_ **

Suddenly Tristain was hit by another spider, just as large. The black wolf growled and attacked the spider that hit him, then shifted to human form and plunged his fist through the hard outer shell. The spider let out a cry that was answered by several high pitched screams. Lexa looked in the direction it came from. Dozens more spiders were coming, crawling from a hole in the ground a hundred feet away. _Shit!_ Tristain shifted back to wolf and barreled through them. Knocking several over, more screams came and even more spiders crawled out. Tristain knocked them over two and three at a time, while Lexa flashed through them impaling them with her sword. They killed three or four dozen, but more were coming.

**_Lexa, they must have a nest somewhere nearby. I think that's where they are coming from._ **

Tristain shifted back and forth knocking them down, then going in for the kill. Lexa flashed between them striking their legs with her sword, then going for the kill. Lexa was hit hard in the back, the force sending her to the ground. The spider struck her with its legs, while trying to bite her with its pincers. Tristain's black wolf came running towards them, grabbing the spider in his jowls and tossed it. Before Lexa even got to her feet, another spider barreled through knocking the black wolf down. Lexa jumped to her feet and scanned the perimeter. Five or six dozen more were coming.

**_Jok, we run. Reivon, work on something to kill them. Focus on a way to destroy the nest. I think that's our best option._ **

**_On it Heda. I'm marking the location on the map. I'll talk to Madi and vampires that managed to survive them last time. I'm thinking grenades. If nothing else, we can avoid it all together._ **

Tristain and Lexa turned and ran south. Lexa could hear the spiders pursuing them, but eventually they gave up. Lexa hated admitting even to herself that she was relieved they gave up.  _ We don't know how many we are dealing with.  _

  
  


**Four hours later**

  
  


**_Jok!! Hani mou ona yu? We've killed nearly five hundred by my count, sheid pakstoka._ **

**_Sha, Heda...and here I thought I'd never feel exhausted, now I'm a hybrid. So fucking wrong._ **

  
  
  


_ How many more are there?  _ The last four hours have been nothing but running from and fighting spiders. Lexa couldn't help but wonder how they were going to rescue anyone with this many in between home and the bunker they were heading to. If she and Tristain weren't hybrids, they would be dead long ago. The spiders were strong and armored. The only option is to find the nest. They were already behind schedule on account of the spiders. Lexa rolled her eyes in frustration.

**_Tristain, we run the rest of the way. We only stop if we have no other choice but to fight._ **

**_Sha, Heda._ **

  
  


**Ten hours later**

  
  


"About fucking time we got here. I've never been bothered by bugs, but those fuckers are enough to give anyone nightmares." Tristain said as they reached the coordinates Raven gave them. There was a large bunker door in the side of a cliff. 

"Here goes nothing." Lexa said. Lexa stepped forward and pounded on the door. She could hear movement behind the door, followed by a buzz and voice over an intercom.

"Are you here to save us?" A woman's voice asked. Lexa nodded.

"Yes. I am Leksa kom Trikru, this is my son Tristain. We received your transmission. We will aid you anyway we can." Lexa stated calmly. The woman's voice filled the intercom again.

"Give me a moment to close the bulk door. You will have to close the door behind you. The bulk door won't open if the main door is open." Lexa and Tristain both took a deep breath when the main door opened. They stepped inside a metal room with the bulk door, and closed the main door behind them.

**_Think it's a trap? Kinda convenient that they have to lock us up in here._ **

**_Perhaps, sheid pakstoka but I think we can break the door if we have to._ **

After a few minutes, they heard the woman's voice again. 

"Ok, now it's decontamination protocol. It's just cleaning off the radiation. Lexa and Tristain looked at each other in disbelief.

**_They said radiation, but only humans have to worry about that. Do you think they are human?_ **

**_Ai na get em in, sheid pakstoka. In case they are, try not to scare them. If they need our help, they have to trust us._ **

_ I don't know, black wolf. _ Water sprayed from tubes in the ceilings and walls for several moments, then the bulk door opened. The smell of humans filled Lexa's senses.  _ Even without the spiders, how are we going to get humans to the compound with the radiation levels so high? _

**_On it, Heda. My tiny robot buddies can upgrade the transports to keep out radiation. Give me a day or two to get it up and running. Get a number of humans, and I'll get super suits for them too. I was already working on one for Aden with a helmet to filter out radiation so he can go outside._ **

**_Mochof, Reivon. Tristain keep your mind open, we need to figure out what happened here._ **

Tristain nodded, just as a blonde woman stepped forward scanning Lexa and Tristain carefully.

"You don't have radiation suits. How did you survive out there?" The woman narrowed her eyes. 

"Most of our people are immune to radiation poisoning." Lexa stated. "Your message said you needed help?" Naomi looked at Lexa with scrutiny. Trying to figure out if she was lying or a mutant from the radiation.

"Yes, my name is Naomi. We ran out of food three months ago, and only certain parts of the compound have oxygen. We had no where else to go with the radiation levels so high. We attempted to leave the compound, but there were...creatures. We lost the entire hunting party, and nearly all of our radiation suits." Naomi's statement was full of remorse. 

**_Uh, Lexa did you pick up on the no food for three months part?_ **

**_Sha._ **

Lexa focused her thoughts on Naomi's mind, reading her memories.  _ Shit, that's not good. _

**_They're cannibals, sheid pakstoka._ **

"We're working on a way to get you all safely to our compound. We weren't prepared for radiation being a problem, but our engineer should have something up and running in a few days. How many do we need to transport?" Lexa asked the blonde.

"Two hundred as of right now, but it goes down daily based on supplies of food and oxygen. This way, down the corridor." Naomi led them to what must be the main hall.

**_Hey big guy, think you're up to checking out the air scrubbers? I'll walk you through it, see if we can get some air._ **

"Naomi, mind if I take a look at your air filtration system? I may be able to get it up and running again." Tristain offered. Naomi nodded her head.

"Hope, will you take him to engineering and show him what's wrong with the scrubbers?" Naomi asked a young woman, with black hair cut above her shoulders. She looked Tristain up and down and smiled wickedly.

"This way handsome, I'll show you anything you want." Hope batted her eyelashes and led Tristain through the other side of the main hall.

**_Nomon, is she flirting with Tristain?_ **

**_Sha, ai goufa._ **

**_Relax, sweetheart. You know I only have eyes for you._ **

**_You better make damn sure she knows that, ai niron._ **

Naomi introduced the humans in the main hall to Lexa one by one. Lexa read their minds closely as they talked. They each went over their skills, trying desperately to convince Lexa she needs to help them. They are willing to contribute in order to be rescued. Lexa had to agree, the humans would be valuable assets. She also learned from their minds how they were forced to become cannibals. The loss of food, was due to an explosion of an oxygen line. It burned all of it and destroyed a massive part of the air filtration system. They lost food and oxygen on the same day.

"Follow me to my office, we can speak privately there." Naomi turned and Lexa followed silently. They reached the office and Naomi closed the door behind them. She gestured for Lexa to sit, and the Heda obliged.

"You said you ran out of food?" Lexa asked Naomi, the woman sighed and looked away.  _ It's risky bringing it up, but it could be an intro to what we are. _ Naomi closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before she spoke.

**_I know don't have to tell you to be careful how you play this, babe._ **

**_Ai get em in, ai hodness._ **

"We've had to do things to survive, we were forced to go to extreme measures to feed our children. That is why it's mostly women and children here. The men volunteered to be...shared among us as food. It's volunteer only, but our numbers keep dwindling. You have every right to judge us. I do, every fucking day. But it's kept us alive, though we lose ourselves more and more each time." Naomi stared off into the distance. Lexa shook her head.

"I do not judge you. I might have done the same thing in your place. As leaders we must make difficult decisions in order to survive. Some will always stay with you, but it is our job to protect our people. Many of my people have...alternative diets as well. We have no place to judge you for what you eat. We have more than enough normal food and beds for your people. Once my people get the transports ready for human use, we can take you all to our compound in one trip. Would you mind terribly if Tristain and I stayed here until they arrive? You do not need to feed us, we will be able to wait until we get home." Lexa gave Naomi a kind smile, the human looked understandably concerned.

"Alternative diets? Do I even want to know?" Naomi raised an eyebrow and looked seriously at Lexa. Lexa took a deep breath.

**_Lexa, Raven says the air filtration system is a no go. They don't have much time before there's no oxygen._ **

**_How much time are we talking about, Reivon?_ **

**_Two weeks max Heda, and that's being generous. Truth is, it could go down today. This Hope chick knows her shit, but it's way beyond the point of no return. We have to move them...fast._ **

**_Wanheda, I know how you feel about it, but Madi has to go with us. We don't stand a chance against the spiders._ **

**_Fuck fuck fuck!! You're right Octavia, you need Madi. Dammit! Why does our family insist on being the saviors of the wasteland?_ **

**_Do better, isn't that what you always say mom? Helping people is a part of that._ **

**_Our daughter is correct, Klark. I'm telling them the truth, ai hodness. They have no choice, they die or they join us. They must know._ **

"My engineer tells me your air filtration system is beyond repair. You must come with us to our compound or you will all suffocate. I must be honest with you, it is only fair that you know before you decide for your people. My people are made up of three species. We have humans living with us, coexisting peacefully. The rest of us are not human, that much you'll learn very shortly." Lexa took a deep breath before she continued.  _ This could go either way. _ "Vampires and werewolves, that is what we are. We have strict laws regarding the humans in the compound, and I can tell you honestly that no human in the compound has ever been attacked. The wolves have been kind enough to provide blood for the vampires, so there is no reason to attack humans. I know this is a great deal to take in, but we have lived in harmony for five years. I assure you that your people will be safe. We have schools and facilities in the compound. Several divisions for jobs including farming, engineering, medical, recreational, and more. I think you will find happiness with us, if you give us a chance. There is no other place my wife and I would rather raise our daughters, their happiness and safety comes before anything else to us." Lexa scanned Naomi's mind. She was apprehensive, rightfully so but she knew it was the only available option for survival. Naomi let out a sigh.

"So the spiders and bears aren't a problem for you?" Naomi asked.

"Bears?" Lexa gave Naomi a quizzical look.

"You didn't see them outside of the bunker? There are hundreds of them, each one is nearly eight feet tall by our guess. We think there is a cave nearby. The hunting party I told you about lost half just getting past them. The others were killed by those horrible spiders." Naomi explained. Lexa thoughtful for a minute, then stood up.

"My people are working on a way to destroy the spider nest as we speak, in order to clear the path. Tristain and I will see what we can do about these bears. Have any of your people inside seen the bears in person? I would like to know as much as we can before we hunt them." Lexa raised an eyebrow and Naomi shook her head.

"Everyone that has is dead. The men attempted to hunt them for food a few months ago. None came back." Naomi looked at ground. "My husband was one of them. He radioed that they found a cave just west of us. We never heard from any of them again after that." 

**_Tristain, did you hear all of that?_ **

**_Sha, I'm on my way._ **

"Tristain and I will go find them now. Will you let us back in after we return? If we find these bears, we will bring you back the food." Lexa asked and Naomi nodded.

"You're assuming you survive. I don't know how you got all this way, but they are massive. They will kill you." Naomi was concerned. She didn't want to lose her only hope for survival. Lexa shook her head.

"Tristain and I are in no danger of dying, I assure you." Lexa promised. Naomi scanned her closely, then nodded.

"Bring us food and I will know we can trust you, Lexa. I will let you back in and you can stay until your transports are ready. Then we will leave with you." Naomi led Lexa back to the main door, where Tristain and Hope were waiting for them. Naomi looked shocked to see him.  _ Not surprising considering I haven't told her we can read minds. _

"Tristain confirmed it, the air filtration system is completely fucked, like I said." Hope told Naomi. "We don't have much time, Naomi. I don't know how the big guy talked to his engineer, but she's a genius. We have to go with them, Naomi...no matter how weird they are." Hope was scanning Lexa closely. Lexa read Hope's thoughts. She was apprehensive, but the engineer in her knew they were the only chance to live. Hope was curious about the mating mark on Lexa's neck. She noticed that Tristain had one as well, and was wondering if they were cannibals as well. The thought scared her, she hated what they were forced to do. Tristain used his abilities to calm her fears, then he spoke up.

"Lexa and I should get out there and see about your bear problem. We will bring back food, if we find it." Tristain nodded at the two ladies, then turned to head through the bulk door. 

"You have my word, we will protect your people." Lexa stepped through the bulk door and closed it behind her. She read the humans' minds, they didn't trust them yet. Lexa couldn't blame them, but they haven't much of a choice. 

**_Lexa, if they choose to die rather than go with us, we must honor their choice and return home. I swore that I would never force someone to join my pack, and we cannot force them to live in fear._ **

**_I agree Tristain. Let's go find these bears._ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, as always for reading. I will keep posting chapters about once a week. I welcome any feedback and really appreciate kudos and comments. If you are interested, I'm also working on another separate fic as well.


	3. We are Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Tristain find more than they bargained for hunting the bears. The pack is faced with a dilemma that could endanger the pack in the future. The pack works together to get the humans to safety. A new ally gives Lexa a lead on an enemy.

**Frozen Wasteland**

**Cave**

Lexa POV

  
  


**_This looks like the spot, sheid pakstoka._ **

The cave reeked of death and decay, but it also had a familiar scent. The entrance was littered with carcasses and bones. Lexa could hear the sounds of breathing and heartbeats echoing in the cave. She and Tristain moved silently as they made their way through, until they came to massive open space. Lexa had to hold back a gasp, as Tristain looked at her panicked.

**_Fuck!! Lexa, those aren't bears…they're werewolves._ **

Lexa and Tristain stood absolutely still as they took in the sight of thousands of sleeping wolves. Werewolves certainly, only they weren't in human form.  _ What the fuck? _

**_Tristain...why are they sleeping in wolf form? Is that even possible? I've never..._ **

**_We can, but the only time I've ever done it was the day we met you. It's rare unless…_ **

There was a male wolf standing directly behind them, teeth bared. Tristain bared his fangs, eyes glowing and stood face to face with the wolf. Lexa held her breath, prepared to fight thousands of wolves if necessary. Tristain shifted to wolf, showing the wolf what he was. The wolf sniffed Tristain, pressing its nose to the side of his snout. Tristain let out a warning growl, causing the wolf to back up and puff up sniffing the air around the hybrids. 

**_Shift, Lexa. They're actual ferals, they think like wolves not men. I've seen a few before but this is different. They never shift. Wolves forever, am I right Aya?_ **

**_Yes Tristain, but I've never seen a feral pack this size. Thank god you're wolves babe, or they would have attacked by now._ **

**_She's right, nomon. You smell like pack, not food. That's why they attacked the humans, they smell like food. Be careful, ai niron._ **

Tristain held his ground, a low growl coming from his throat as he bared his teeth. Lexa shifted to her brown wolf, the feral wolf moved its snout to smell Lexa.

**_He's sizing us up, Lexa. Think like pack, not human. He knows I'm willing to fight him, he's seeing if you are. Show him you are Alpha._ **

Lexa's eyes glowed and she let out a low growl, looking the wolf directly in the eyes. The wolf let out a whine, looked away and lowered it body in an act of submission. The cave was filled with the sounds of thousands of wolves stirring from their slumber.

**_Stay calm, but growl at any that challenge you Lexa. I have an idea. Do you trust me?_ **

**_Sha, sheid pakstoka._ **

Lexa and Tristain moved slowly in wolf form through the pack. The wolves took in the sights and smells of the two hybrids as they passed. Sniffing the air around them, and scanning their body language closely. The feral pack was interested in the hybrids, but none seemed interested in challenging them. In fact, they all seemed to understand that they were no match against Tristain and Lexa. The pack was massive, much larger than their own. The more wolves they passed, the more there were. Lexa couldn't help but wonder just how large this cave and this pack was. It seemed to go on endlessly, as did the feral pack. It was becoming more and more difficult to remain calm.

**_I'm up to six thousand, Tristain._ **

**_I know. Trust me, Lexa._ **

Finally, they reached the back of the cave. There was a massive dark brown wolf sleeping deeply, surrounded by bones. His scent gave him away, he was the Alpha. Tristain let out a bark to wake him, then growled, baring his teeth. The Alpha puffed up at Tristain, growling ferociously. The cave was filled with excitement. The pack surrounded their Alpha and the two hybrids. 

**_You're thinking if you become their Alpha then the humans are safe, aren't you?_ **

**_Any better ideas, Heda? I don't know how I feel about killing all of them. I've been reading their minds. They're just wolves, it wouldn't be fair to kill them. They don't know any better._ **

Lexa read Tristain's thoughts. He was torn between feeling pity for them and feeling a deep connection with them. Lexa had to admit, she felt torn as well.  **_They are our people, our species, our kin._ ** Whatever circumstances caused them to revert to wolf completely, wasn't even a distant memory in their minds. Their thoughts and memories gave away nothing of their lives before. Tristain was right, they are just wolves and Lexa's heart broke at the thought of slaughtering them. If Tristain kills their Alpha, they would have to obey them forever because he's a hybrid. They wouldn't die needlessly.

  
  


**_Aya, what would that mean for our pack?_ **

**_From what my father is telling me, they'd be pack. It doesn't matter who in our pack is their Alpha because they would be more like...I don't even want to say it._ **

**_Dogs. Werewolves that are dogs._ **

**_Yes Madi, only because we are wolves we would have a much deeper connection. They could talk to us. We could feel them like we do everyone else in the pack._ **

The entire pack was connected now. The flood of emotions rippling through the pack mind, all of them thinking the same thing.

**_We are wolves talking about making other wolves our pets. What would that mean for us? Does it make us monsters or is it a kindness letting them live? The humans would be safe, but does that justify it? They were like us once._ **

Lexa had to make a decision quickly, before the pack had too much time to think about it.

**_Kill the Alpha Tristain, and only one wolf will die. There are over six thousand of them. We could use them as interference for the spiders and get all of the humans back safely._ **

Tristain let out a whine, and shook his entire body.

**_Forgive me, Heda but I won't do it unless it is what the pack decides. I haven't even asked Madi…_ **

**_I feel the same way as you, ai niron. Only if the pack agrees._ **

Lexa was struggling to keep her pride from causing her to be furious at Madi and her mate for challenging her decision in front of the pack. Clarke's mind flooded her mate's mind with love and a soothing voice.

**_Babe, it's okay they aren't challenging you. You haven't spent your entire life fighting the stigma of being dogs, they have. Many of our new pack mates have. You saw yourself how much it hurt Madi. We are talking about embracing that stereotype in front of our pack, vampires, and humans. There will be backlash with vampires and humans. They won't be able to keep their hatred at bay and one day we might have a repeat of four years ago. Lexa, our baby will most definitely be teased if we do this. Our daughter and Tristain are right. It has to be a pack decision, otherwise you can cause resentment in the pack later on. Everyone needs to be on board, or we don't do it._ **

Lexa gulped at the thought, memories of Madi on the brink of death spilling into her mind. The hatred, the graffiti, the attacks and murders. If we bring home werewolves as dogs, we are inviting that stereotype. Jok! Lexa focused her mind on the entire pack.

**_My family is correct. This is not a decision I can make for the pack. There will be repercussions for all of us. We are pack, we make this choice together._ **

Tristain continued to hold his ground, despite the flood of thoughts flowing through the pack mind. The Alpha was scanning them both closely, trying to decide who was the biggest threat. Neither of the hybrids broke eye contact with him, mirroring his movements. Lexa had no idea how long it took. It felt like forever, especially when facing off with a pack this size without provoking violence. The pack discussed amongst themselves, allowing Tristain and Lexa to focus. 

**_We've made a decision, Heda. Only one wolf dies today, we will accept them as pack._** **_We will face future threats together as one pack._**

**_Mochof, Indra._ **

Tristain let out a loud growl before he attacked the Alpha, but the wolf stood no chance against the hybrid. It was over quickly, and Tristain made it painless. He looked out at the pack of wolves, and they all lowered into submission. Tristain turned and showed submission to Lexa, and the pack mind grew massively. Clarke was right, it was a different connection. Lexa felt their undying loyalty, the urge to protect the packmates these wolves had not met yet. The wolves were pack now, there was no going back.

**_Tough decision or not, this makes my job a lot easier Mama Commander._ **

**_Agreed. How close are you to getting the transports ready?_ **

**_Putting finishing touches as we speak, Heda. My little nano buddies got the transports radiation free. Tents were already good to go. With the super suits, the humans can make camp outside. It'll just be cold. Madi and the gang will leave in a couple hours._ **

**_Good. Tristain and our new packmates will meet you at the map point where we first ran into the spiders. If they leave now, they will get there the same time as you. I'll stay with the humans._ **

**_If it's alright with you Lexa, I'll leave some wolves at the door in case of spiders._ **

**_Sha, sheid pakstoka. Ste kefa._ **

Tristain gave the Heda a nod, then turned and ran out of the cave. Thousands of wolves followed behind him. Lexa looked around the cave, two thousand wolves stayed behind to protect the humans. Lexa smiled proudly and shifted to human form. She looked at the dead Alpha and narrowed her eyes.  _ Strange, he's still a wolf. Werewolves turn human when they die. _

**_They never take human form again, Lex. It's heartbreaking to see them like this, yet I don't feel any sadness from any of them. Just a sense of family, pack. It's weird...I actually feel safer now._ **

**_So do I, Klark. They can protect us from and hunt down the hunter packs. They can scout and clear a path for anyone that needs help. We still have Tristain's old compound as a possible home for survivors._ **

Lexa smiled at the thought. Turn the wasteland into a new world. A network of bunkers and people working together and trading. She pictured building homes and villages, even cities one day. A new future. One people, living peacefully, protected by an army of wolves. 

**_Whoa babe, getting way ahead of yourself there. So far we only know about the humans in the bunker. Let's save them before you go saving the world and starting a New Wolf Order._ **

**_Nice one, Mama Wolf. I'm so proud of your pop culture reference I could cry._ **

Lexa chuckled. Clarke is right, I'm getting ahead of myself. The hybrid Heda sighed.  _ I promised them food. _ Lexa shook her head and flung the massive Alpha over her shoulder.  _ They're cannibals but, this isn't much better. However the humans need to trust us and food is how I accomplish that. _ Lexa walked out of the cave, thoughts swimming with the possible repercussions of today's events. She paused at the entrance of the cave, the wolves were wondering where she was going. Some felt concerned. Lexa looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Mafta ai op, ai pakstokas. You can help me protect the bunker and the humans. Feel free to kill any spiders you see, but avoid their bite or you could die."  _ Follow me, my wolves.  _ Lexa returned to the bunker door with two thousand wolves as bodyguards. Lexa chuckled at the thought of what it must look like. One woman with a seven foot wolf slung over her shoulder, accompanied by two thousand equally massive wolves. Five years ago, Lexa would be stunned at the thought as would the rest of the pack. Lexa pounded on the door and announced she had brought food as promised. The bunker door opened, and she stepped inside.

**_See you when you get here, ai strik pakstoka. Be careful please, no risky moves until Tristain and the wolves get to you._ **

**_Chil yu daun, nomon. Mom is already panicking. I'm a hybrid now, I'll be fine, I promise._ **

**_Still be careful, ai yongon. I'm exhausted from having to rescue my oldest daughter all the time._ **

**_Oh, you did not go there!! You just wait, I'm going to beat you, ai swega. Ai hod yu in, nomon._ **

**_We shall see, ai strik pakstoka. Ai hod yu in, Madi._ **

  
  
  
  


**Frozen Wasteland**

**Miles North**

**18 hours later**

Madi POV

  
  
  


The trip to the rendezvous point felt like an eternity, mostly because Madi stayed in the transport. She would've much rather run, but she promised her two mothers she'd be safe. The entire pack mind was swimming with thoughts of the implications of their new packmates. She and Tristain discussed options telepathically as they travelled towards each other. Tristain met with some resistance, but having four thousand wolves at his back made it minimal. It gave them all time to think. They eventually agreed to scout the caves close to Shallow Valley and see if the wolves could make a home there. Tristain figured some could stay in the area of his old bunker as well, using the surrounding buildings as shelter. Their new packmates seemed unconcerned with finding food. Apparently there were more lifeforms in the wasteland that they had been feeding on. Madi and her mate were determined to make the feral wolves just as comfortable and happy as the rest of the pack. She hated the idea of anyone seeing them as overgrown pets. The wolves however, didn't seem to care about what anyone outside of the pack thought. Madi and many others did. They were pack, which made a deeper connection than a pet and its owner. They could sense their emotions, feel what they felt, see what they see. They are a family now. Raven was throwing together ideas to protect them and provide for them. Viktor, Marcus and Bellamy were busy working on damage control with the vampires. The vampires were not happy about the Queens adding six thousand feral wolves to the pack. They hadn't even come home yet, but the vampires were panicked. Clarke was reassuring them that the wolves were not a threat, but old wounds were starting to reopen. The vampires didn't believe the Royal Family could keep the wolves from attacking. They didn't understand pack. Everyone in the bunker was trying to get ahead of the backlash. Echo, John and Emori were setting up plans to infiltrate any resistance that was forming. Monty and Harper were working on preparing reeducation of the myths and stereotypes of wolves. Everyone was trying to make it as smooth a transition as possible. Ironically, no one at the bunker seemed to care about the two hundred humans joining their people, just the wolves.

**_Here I thought we'd be scrambling to keep two hundred humans safe from bloodthirsty vampires. Looks like I was wrong, little wolf._ **

**_If anyone can convince our people to accept our packmates, its you mom._ **

Finally, they reached their destination.

"This is it, the spot where Tristain and Heda first encountered the spiders. Everyone keep your eyes open and your head on a swivel." Madi ordered as she hopped out of the transport.

"Easy for you to say Hainofi, I can't see a thing it's too fucking dark." Octavia grumbled squinting her eyes as she disembarked the transport. Madi focused her eyes on the south. 

"Use my eyes O, I can see just fine. Right there! Tristain and the wolves are about five miles south fighting the spiders. This is our chance, we can go for the nest while they're distracted. Grab the charges." Madi exclaimed.

**_Try to keep the spiders with you, ai niron. O and I are going for the nest._ **

**_Got it, beautiful. I'm sending some of the wolves as your back up, in case you need them._ **

**_Mochof, hot stuff. Raven, can you see clearly through my eyes?_ **

**_Yep, pretty crazy night vision you got there, kid. That crack on your left, let's start with that._ **

Madi and Octavia grabbed bags filled with Raven's latest version of Greek fire bombs, then headed towards the crack in the ground. Nearly a hundred wolves ran up behind them as they reached the crevasse. Madi gasped at the sight. It was a massive canyon, littered with webs. Madi looked at the wolves.

**_Can you hear me?_ **

**_Yes mate of Alpha, we are pack._ **

**_Good, we move slowly and quietly. Kill only if we have no choice, let Tristain and the others keep their attention. Use my eyes if you can't see. Oh, and call me Madi._ **

**_Yes Madi._ **

Madi gave Octavia a nod, then led the way into the canyon careful to spot a path the wolves could follow. The path was difficult, ground crumbling beneath them at times. So far, no spiders.  _ They must all be attacking Tristain. _ The wolves worked as part of the pack, just as Clarke said they would. Madi could feel that they desperately wanted to please her and her mate. The wolves seemed to understand that they answer to Tristain and Madi, who both answer to Lexa and Clarke. They saw the whole pack, ferals and non ferals as family.

When Octavia slipped, a wolf caught her in its jowls and lifted her to safety. Octavia gave her rescuer a smile as he set her down.

**_Thanks, buddy. You got a name?_ **

**_I am Nero. You are Octavia._ **

**_Yep, that's me. Nice to meet you, Nero._ **

**_I will protect you for the pack, Octavia._ **

Their minds were very different from the rest of the pack, more focused on the task at hand. They're thoughts were almost obsessed with protecting the pack. No wandering thoughts about something that happened the day before or insecurities about a new Alpha, just pack. It made them better hunters, without the distraction of outside thoughts. Madi could sense things much better with them around, smells and sounds were stronger. The spiders left guards, but Madi's team managed to take them by surprise. The wolves grabbed their attention, and Madi flashed on top of them for a quiet kill. After an hour and a half of descending into the canyon Madi, Octavia and the wolves reached a cave built into the wall. Based on the pack senses, this was ground zero. Thousands of egg sacs on the ground and walls of the cave, wrapped in thick webbing.

**_Time to blow some shit up, Hainofi._ **

**_Agreed. Nero, you and the others cover Octavia and I as we plant the charges. Be alert. We aren't losing anyone today._ **

**_Yes Madi. Protect the pack._ **

The wolves formed a blockade, guarding the women as they quietly set the bombs. When they finished, Madi looked to the wolves again.

**_We exit the way we came in. We'll set the remaining charges behind us as we get back to the surface._ **

They slowly made their way back, not meeting any resistance until they reached the surface. There they found hundreds of spiders battling the pack. The pack seemed to be winning easily.

**_We're clear, ai niron._ **

**_You heard my mate. Push them back into the canyon, but stay away from the edge. There's going to be an explosion._ **

**_Yes Alpha._ **

Madi handed the detonator to Octavia then shifted, charging in to help the pack.

**_Nero, you stay and protect Octavia. Do not let them attack her, she has to set off the bomb._ **

**_Yes, Madi._ **

Madi collided with three spiders, using her size and hybrid strength to push them back to the canyon. Their armor was strong, like metal but she could bite through it with enough force. She ran through the swarm, grabbing spiders with her mouth and tossing them into the canyon. The pack formed a massive line, and pushed forward, growling, biting and tossing the creatures. The spiders seemed to realize they were overpowered and out numbered. The swarm turned to flee, running with incredible speed.

**_We have one chance Octavia, make it count._ **

**_Sha, Hainofi._ **

Just as the last group climbed down into the canyon, Octavia hit the detonator. The wasteland lit up for miles, fiery explosions bursting out of the canyon followed by horrific screams. Some spiders tried to turn and flee, their bodies on fire. The wolves began to lunge at the escapees.

**_Don't touch them, you'll burn. Stand your ground. They will die, just be patient. No needless deaths._ **

**_Yes, Alpha._ **

It seemed like the screams went on forever, but eventually the wasteland was quiet once more. The canyon was still ablaze, making it easy to see just how barren Earth was now. Ice for miles in every direction, no further signs of life. Tristain shifted to human form and smiled proudly at his mate.

"Nicely done, sweetheart. We only lost fifty wolves. Having this many wolves in the pack made it easy to over power those creepy things. What do say we rescue your mom and the humans?" Tristain asked his mate, placing a kiss on her forehead. Madi looked up at him and smiled wide.

"Sounds great, ai niron. I'm looking forward to growling at this Hope girl for thinking she could flirt with you." Madi gave her mate a devilish smile as he lifted her to his level.

"Growl away. I'm all yours, gorgeous." Tristain said smiling as he kissed her lips.

**_No growling, ai yongon. The humans are already terrified. I slept outside with the pack last night, because the humans were afraid I would eat them as they slept._ **

**_Do they still want our help, nomon?_ **

**_Sha, but they are still adjusting to the idea of werewolves. The wolves actually found some of those bears Naomi mentioned further south. They brought two back as food for the humans. Naomi trusts that we are willing to provide for them, but is still wary of us._ **

**_Looks like we have a lot of convincing to do both at home and the human bunker, Lexa. I'll keep the majority of the pack at a safe distance. Have them hold a wide perimeter, so they aren't so intimidated._ **

**_Mochof, Tristain. See you all tomorrow._ **

  
  
  


**Queens Compound**

**One week later**

Lexa POV

The return trip went without any resistance at all. Quite frankly, it was somewhat enjoyable which surprised Lexa. The humans were very skeptical at first, but they slowly warmed up to the army of wolves surrounding them. They were able to take their time, which Lexa was grateful for. Humans have far more needs than wolves and vampires. They needed more breaks, more food and rest. Raven's super suits protected them from radiation, but it was extremely cold. Lexa hadn't realized how immune she and the wolves were to the cold until she saw the humans struggling. The wolves brought them bears for food each night. Naomi was right about there being hundreds of bears, but none ventured very close to the wolves. They reeked of fear when they crossed paths with the pack, often running away. By the third day, the humans were cuddled up with the wolves as they slept. They accepted that the wolves were friendly, though Madi and Tristain were not happy they treated them like pets. Madi often grumbling about it when the children decided to play fetch or climbed on their backs. The wolves stayed docile and were incredibly gentle around humans, especially the children. They didn't seem to care if a human petted them or used them as a pillow as they slept. Their nonchalant attitudes helped ease Madi's mind. The ferals were actually enjoying themselves, making it difficult to be upset. By the time they reached the bunker, the humans seemed to accept the wolves as part of the family. They thanked them for bringing them food, or keeping them warm at night. Many humans had connected with certain wolves and those wolves followed them around keeping a watchful eye. The same could be said for the non feral werewolves. Nero had taken to staying by Octavia's side at all times. The two hunted and scouted ahead together, then slept in a comfy ball each night. Madi and Tristain had a mated pair following them everywhere, hunting food for the Alphas and presenting it to them proudly. Gaius and Julia. Lexa's new companion was a pregnant female named Skye. Madi teased Lexa for refusing to allow Skye to hunt for her. Instead, Lexa would hunt and share her kill with the wolf.

**_You're so silly, nomon. She wants to please you, and you won't let her._ **

**_I just don't want her to get hurt, Madi. She could lose the pups._ **

Lexa wasn't prepared to care for these wolves as much as she did, but the bond was undeniable. She talked to the wolves like they were no different than her, though she didn't turn them down if they wanted to play. She even had fun running around chasing the younger wolves. Even Madi and Tristain seemed to enjoy it. Lexa hoped the transition would go this smoothly at the bunker as well. The entire pack was waiting outside of the compound to meet their packmates and the humans when they arrived. Lexa's face lit up at the sight of Clarke.

"So this is the she-wolf you've been cheating on me with. Don't think I didn't see you curled up asleep with her the last two nights." Clarke smirked wickedly at Lexa and Skye. Lexa smiled widely and pulled her wife into her arms and placed a kiss on her mate mark. 

"She knows I'm taken, ai hodness. Skye, this is my mate, Klark." Lexa smiled as Skye pressed her nose to Clarke's belly, then gave it a lick.

**_You and Klark have a pup coming, Lexa. A girl pup._ **

**_Yes, we know. We're really excited to meet her._ **

**_I will protect your mate and pups for you, Lexa. My pups will protect them as well when they are born._ **

**_Mochof, Skye._ **

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Skye. Just don't get any ideas about my mate." Clarke laughed, and the wolf laughed with her.

**_I have a mate already. He's been protecting the pregnant one, Octavia. Smells like she's having twins. Strange, why don't your wolves have bigger litters?_ **

Both Lexa and Clarke's eyes bulged and they gasped in unison. They weren't the only ones, the whole pack seemed to freeze.

**_Uh, what did she just say about me Heda?_ **

**_She said you're pregnant with twins, Oktevia._ **

**_Octavia, you and Ben are paying me a visit in the infirmary as soon as everyone is settled._ **

**_Sha, Abby._ **

Clarke cleared her throat and spoke up so the humans could hear her.

"Everyone can get settled inside. We have homes prepared stocked with food and clothing. In the morning we will give you all the grand tour. As you enter you will meet our pack leaders and Aden the human leader. Aden will be your point of contact for all human concerns. Please make yourselves at home, and welcome to the family." Clarke smiled and gestured for them to follow.

"Heda, if you will allow it I'd like to scout out the caves in the Valley. See if we can set the pack up there for now." Tristain offered, and Lexa nodded.

"Sha. Madi you may go with him, you know the area. I have every confidence that you will be safe with the pack, just don't prove me wrong." Lexa stated, smiling wide when her daughter's face lit up with the excitement of not being grounded. Skye let out a woof.

**_I will protect your pup for you, Lexa._ **

**_Thank you, Skye. Be careful, though I want you to meet my daughter when she's born._ **

**_She can play with my pups. They will teach her to be wolf._ **

Skye licked both Lexa and Clarke's cheek, then followed behind Tristain and Madi with half of the wolves. The rest stayed to protect the compound. Nero walked up to Lexa and her mate and huffed.

**_There are dangerous wolves north of here. We fled them six moons ago and headed south. They are not like us, or like you. There is a darkness around them, they reek of death. Wolves hunt for food for the pack, not blood. They hunt for blood, food is an afterthought. They mate female wolves, then kill them before they can bear pups. It's horrific._ **

**_Hunter packs. We've run into some. Tristain and Madi are planning on hunting them down. Thank you for protecting us and warning us about them, Nero._ **

**_I wish to help your pup and her mate, if you will allow it. The dark ones killed my mother and father, used their pelts as decorations. We've lost many wolves to them._ **

Lexa nodded in agreement, then looked at Clarke who had her about to be angry face on.  **_Uh-oh._ **

"No one's hunting anything until our daughter is born, including Tristain and Madi. Let's just try to be normal for a bit. Enjoy getting to know our new packmates." Clarke said seriously. Lexa smiled wide and kissed her mate's pouty lips.

"Sha, ai hodness. Anything to make my wife happy." Lexa nuzzled her mates neck, but was pushed away. Clarke wrinkled her nose.

"How you start with a bath, babe. You smell like rotten meat and dead bugs. I'm not cuddling with you smelling like that." Clarke chuckled and took her mate's hand and led her into the bunker.

**_You have a feisty mate, Lexa. She knows what she wants and how to get it. Strong Alpha, strong mate, strong mother for your pups._ **

**_Sha, Skye. That's why I love her so much._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading. Will try to stick with a chapter every week or so. I appreciate kudos and comments.


	4. Gabriella kom Wonkru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new wolves settle into the pack. The pack welcomes their new princess. Madi and Tristain hunt down an enemy pack.

**Shallow Valley Caves**

**Four hours later**

Tristain POV

It was almost haunting, looking at the Valley after all these years. It was so green and lush, full of life before the bomb. Now it was just as frozen as the rest of the wasteland. The caves seemed intact, only much colder. But the cold didn't affect the wolves the same way as humans. It was easily livable for the pack, though they would have to stay in multiple caves to fit everyone. The wolves seemed to be pleased with the spot.

**_This is sufficient, Tristain. We will be close enough for you to call for help if needed, but still have a place to call home._ **

**_That was Aya's idea years ago. Together, but separate enough to maintain the peace. Will you all truly be happy here, Gaius?_ **

**_I believe so, though wolves like to roam. Would we be free to do that, Alpha?_ **

**_Absolutely. If you want to go with Madi and I to track down the hunter packs, you can as well._ **

**_The dark ones. Nero said Lexa knew of them, that you and your mate planned to hunt them. We wish to join you. They have no right to be called wolves._ **

Tristain smiled and nodded.  _ Even complete ferals know they are evil.  _ Tristain scanned the perimeter for Madi. She was standing at the cave entrance looking out. Tristain could feel his mate was overwhelmed with sadness. Instinctively, he flashed behind Madi and wrapped his arms around her.

"What is it, Madi?" Tristain asked holding her close. Madi sighed.

"This is where it all started. Our new lives, your nightmares, the bomb, it all started with this cave. Your father died right over there. It's all so different now. I loved to run through the woods here, now there is nothing but ice. Is this what the world is now? Frozen and dead? What kind of a world is my baby sister going to grow up in? Or our kids? Will they ever see a real forest?" Madi shook her head, overwhelmed with emotions.

"Damn sweetheart, that's some heavy shit. We will make due, together. Ai hod yu in." Tristain nuzzled into his mate's neck to comfort her. 

**_We make due with what we have, pup of Lexa. We are pack, we survive together forever. The pack will protect your baby sister and your pups when you have some. We will feed them and keep them warm._ **

**_Thanks, Skye._ **

"Must be nice, not having an existential crisis after the world ends." Madi grumbled, and Tristain placed a kiss on her mating mark.

"Maybe that's the point, sweetheart. Focus on holding onto and protecting what you have, instead of thinking about what you don't. We have nearly nine thousand wolves in our pack now whose main concern is protecting and providing for the pack. Hybrid or not, I for one feel safer just knowing that. I was afraid for us to have kids, Madi. I didn't want them to grow up in a world with hunters that could one day hurt them. Now I know the hunters don't stand a chance against us. We can hunt them down and keep our people and other people safe. Put an end to rape and murder and war. Lexa is right, this is a new beginning for everyone. We just have to keep the faith until we make that dream a reality. We have an eternity to wait. Maybe the planet will stay frozen forever, maybe centuries from now there will be trees and plants again. We have each other, your moms, our pack and people that love us. I consider us to be pretty damn lucky." Tristain stated, causing Madi to smile wide.

"You're right, I'm being too negative. Moba, ai niron. We have so much to be thankful for and I'm bitching. Since when are you the reasonable one?" Madi smirked mischievously, causing Tristain to laugh.

"I've always been the reasonable one in this relationship, you're the spoiled one with a serious stubborn streak. Just like Aya." Tristain chuckled and Madi shoved him away playfully.

"You guys want to stay in the caves, or go back to the compound with us?" Madi asked the wolves.

**_We will stay here. We have to prepare our new den. We will leave some at the compound to protect the pack. We will take shifts, if that's acceptable._ **

"Sounds good to me, Julia. If you need anything, let us know. Skye, call us when you're ready to have the pups. My grandma can help to make sure they are healthy, and I'm pretty sure Lexa will want to be there too." Madi offered.

**_I wish to meet your baby sister as well, pup of Lexa. May I escort you home? I promised Klark and Lexa their pup would be safe._ **

"Yep, but take Nero back with you. Lexa will never forgive me if something happens to you or the pups." Madi replied. Skye let out a laugh.

**_Yes, pup of Lexa. Your mother is very protective of pups, perhaps because she is a mother herself._ **

"You have no idea how much. I nearly died four years ago, and she slaughtered hundreds of vampires. Rule number one when dealing with Leksa kom Trikru. Don't mess with her kids, or you'll wind up being tortured to death." Madi smiled wide as she chuckled.

**_Then I know Lexa will keep my pups safe as well. I am glad you made us pack, Tristain and Madi._ **

"Me too, Skye. C'mon let's get back before Aya grounds my mate again." Tristain smiled wide before shifting and heading home.

  
  


**Queen's Compound**

**Royal Family Quarters**

**Six months later**

Lexa POV

  
  
  


The Royal Family and the pack worked tirelessly to build a den for the wolves adjacent to the compound with an entrance to the compound. It housed five hundred wolves currently, but was being expanded to fit three times that. They wanted the wolves to be as much a part of the pack as they could. Raven, William and Monty expanded the Forest to reach the edge of the new den outside of the compound. The grown wolves were far too large for the corridors of the compound, but the pack wanted desperately to share the forest with the ferals. Raven made a special entrance from the den to the Wolf Forest so the wolves could enter the bunker and run in the trees. The amount of joy the entire pack felt when the ferals first saw the Forest was almost overwhelming, bringing many in the pack to tears. It also gave the werewolves in the compound a separate exit from the compound. They could shift in the Wolf Forest and exit through the den. The Royal Family Quarters also had a new corridor that led to the den so Skye, Nero, Gaius and Julia could visit whenever they wanted to. The adult wolves were much too large to go anywhere but the main hall of the Royal Family Quarters, but they came and went as they wished. Many wolves and humans in the compound had bonded with the ferals as well. The humans they rescued months before were surprisingly the biggest supporters of the new wolves. They told the vampires stories of them protecting them and keeping them warm. The vampires grumbled about it, but eventually even some of them started to bond with the wolves. 

  
  


Outside of the compound, the majority of the pack stayed at the caves in the Valley. One thousand were stationed at Tristain and Madi's old compound with Sophia. Madi, Tristain and Sophia had decided to split time between the two compounds after Clarke and Lexa's baby was born, which her two mothers hated. In the meantime, Sophia and the wolves based out of their old compound were on the hunt. Gaius and Julia were often with her, the mated pair were very similar to Tristain and Madi. They yearned to protect the pack from threats, were excellent fighters and even had matching personalities. Sophia, Julia and Gaius led the thousand wolves roaming the wasteland scouting for food, allies or enemies. Many of the scientists were excited to discover new lifeforms that the bombs created. The radiation and harsh conditions made much more than spiders. With the ferals help, they were discovering more and more everyday. Gaius and Julia would bring back dead creatures for the scientists to dissect. Raven used what they learned to adapt armor and weapons to fight them. If there was going to be an expedition to hunt the hunters, they would be far better prepared for it.

  
  


Lexa smiled contentedly as she gazed lovingly at her family. Tristain and Madi had dozed off an hour ago wrapped in each other's arms on the couch, with Skye's four pups tucked in around them. Skye slept in front of the opposite couch, with her massive head laying in Lexa's lap, snout nuzzled against Clarke's swollen belly. Clarke, who had been having a rough night had finally managed to fall asleep in her mate's arms with the help of Skye purring into her belly. The baby loved the purring sound Skye made when she laid next to Clarke, which thrilled Lexa. The hybrid couple started to hear their unborn daughter's thoughts about a month prior, and the baby was happiest when the entire family was all together. That included Skye, Nero and their four pups. The pups and their parents were now a permanent part of the Royal Family. Their pups slept with the Royal Family from the day they were born. That part was Lexa's idea, she was afraid they'd get too cold outside or be attacked by predators after Skye gave birth. Skye and Nero completely trusted that Lexa and her family would protect their pups. In turn, Skye and Nero were as fiercely protective of Clarke and the baby as Lexa was. Whenever Clarke had a rough day, the two adult wolves doted on her. They always positioned themselves so anyone that came near Clarke had to go through them first. They licked her belly when the baby kicked and purred to lul it to sleep. The pups followed Madi and Tristain around everywhere they went. Because they were smaller, the pups could roam the entire compound at their side. They didn't have names yet. Skye said feral wolves name themselves when they are old enough to choose one. Nero often laid on the floor of the main hall and discussed pack dynamics and hunting tips with Viktor and Marcus. Abby and Skye discussed the many uses of wolf saliva. Even Anastasia, who once feared wolves, loved to sing to them and stroke their heads as they dozed off. Ana became furious at any vampire that dared to comment negatively about the ferals. Lexa smiled widely and nuzzled into her mate's neck.  _ This is definitely heaven. _

"Fuck me, I think I pissed myself." Clarke said as she woke up with a jolt. She looked uncomfortable, wincing as she moved. Skye awoke suddenly and pressed her nose against Clarke's belly sniffing. 

**_The pup is coming, Lexa._ **

"She's coming!! Ai hodness, what do you need?" Lexa's eyes went wide with excitement, scanning her mate closely.

"I'm fine, babe. I'm just really uncomfortable, like I have been all night. Like I said I think I just peed myself, which is embarrassing as fuck." Clarke grumbled, trying to stand up.

**_No Klark, the pup is coming. You're not like other wolves, you don't feel pain the same. Abby!! Your grandpup is coming!_ **

**_Lexa, get her upstairs. I'm setting up the infirmary, but we probably have to wait for awhile longer._ **

Madi and Tristain jumped awake, looking around sleepily. Lexa was on her feet, mind soaring with a bright smile.  _ I'm going to meet my baby today. We're having a baby. Is everything set up for her? What did we forget?  _ She picked Klark up and flashed to Abby and Marcus's quarters. 

**_Klark is having her pup. Everyone to the compound, protect Klark and her pup._ **

All six thousand feral wolves bounded towards the compound, eager to protect and meet the new pup. Skye and her pups moved in front of the stairs to the second level protectively. Nero and Julia came running into the main hall and moved in front of the door to the Royal Family Quarters. Gaius and fifty wolves moved in front of the compound entrance outside. If anyone came looking for Clarke, they'd have to go through the wolves. Lexa couldn't help but smile proudly at the gesture as she set Clarke on the exam table. The pack mind flooded with excitement from both feral and non ferals. 

**_The pup is coming!!!_ **

**Later**

  
  
  


"Hey baby girl, I'm so happy to finally meet you. Oh my god, Lex she's so beautiful!!" Clarke exclaimed smiling brightly with tears streaming down her face. Absolutely nothing could wipe the smile off Lexa's face as she looked down at the tiny beauty cradled in her wife's arms. 

"Sha, ai hodness. Just like her mother. Ha yun ai meizen fyucha. Oso laik yu nomons.

Yu laik Gabriella kom Wonkru. Oso hod yu in feva, ai fyucha."  _ Hello my beautiful baby. We're your mothers. You are Gabriella. We love you forever, my baby.  _ The Heda carefully placed a kiss on her infant daughter's forehead, then her mate's temple. "Ai hod yu in, Klark. Look at our baby. I can't believe we made such a perfect baby girl!" Lexa smiled wide and gently stroked Gabriella's face.

"I love you, Lex. God, she really does look just like you. You wanna hold her, babe?" Clarke asked. Lexa nodded eagerly and laid on the bed next to Clarke, then scooped her daughter up carefully.

"She's so beautiful sweetheart! Hi Gabriella, I'm your grandma and I am going to spoil you rotten. Are you ready for the rest of the family to meet her or do you want to rest first, sweetheart?" Abby smiled wide and kissed Clarke forehead. 

"I'm good mom. Wanna meet your family, Gabriella?" Clarke asked the infant. Lexa and Clarke smiled wide when they felt their infant daughter's excitement and wonder spreading through the pack mind.

**_Is that Gabriella's mind I feel, nomon?_ **

**_Sha, ai strik pakstoka. You can both come meet her now._ **

**_Where's her fur, Lexa? She'll freeze to death if she doesn't grow fur._ **

Lexa and her mate chuckled at Skye's response. Madi flashed through door with a wave of air in her wake, Tristain right behind her.

**_You and the pack can help us keep her warm, Skye. I'm certain she will love that._ **

"Oh my god, moms look at her!! She's so small!! Hello, Gabriella! Ai laik yu biga sis, Madi. Ai hod yu in, ai strisis. I can't wait to teach you how to fight and tease mom and nomon."  _ I'm your big sister. I love you, my baby sister.  _ Madi smiled wide and gently stroked her baby sister's cheek. Gabriella's mind was so much different than both the feral and non ferals. Everything was new to her, yet she recognized her family's voices. Her mind soared having them all in the same room. The baby wolf was memorizing the smells that went with the voices she heard. Her eyes were a bit fuzzy to look through at this age, but Lexa and Clarke loved being able to see things from their daughter's perspective. She recognized Skye, Nero and the pups right away, her mind seemed to think they were her brothers and sisters. 

Over the next several days, they invited the entire pack into the Wolf Forest to meet their new princess. Lexa maintained a proud smile for the hours it took each day for the packmates to meet Gabriella. Skye and Nero placed themselves on either side of Clarke and Lexa to protect the pup as she met the pack. One by one packmates met the newborn each one giving the hybrid couple advice and commenting on how beautiful she was. Gabriella's awe and excitement grew with each new wolf that she met. The infant was already easily matching voices and smells with the wolf and even seemed to recognize the feel of their minds. Lexa hadn't realized until watching her daughter learn that each individual pack mate gave off a certain tingle in the pack mind. When someone introduced themselves to Gabriella, she would put the image of their wolf with the tingle she felt. Infant wolves use images to communicate to the pack, using things they associate with what they are trying to convey. Lexa was mortified when Gabriella started to send images of Clarke's boobs to the entire pack to let them know she was hungry. Clarke and the rest of the pack thought it was hilarious. 

**_Baby wolf is just trying to make sure the pack appreciates your wife's tits as much as you do, Mama Commander._ **

From what the other mothers in the pack told them, werewolf children develop differently than human children. Their senses were stronger, and the constant telepathy with the pack helped young wolves learn very quickly. Sophia said that they could carry on full conversations telepathically at two years old as if they were much older, however it often caused them to learn physical speech later than human children. Young wolves tended to rely on telepathy to get their point across instead of speech. As Sophia put it, they have a nearly fully developed mind and an underdeveloped tongue at two years old. Young wolves often get frustrated that they can't communicate what they can telepathically, causing some to purposely refuse to speak aloud. Lexa took mental notes on each bit of advice the mothers in the pack offered. 

"As much as I love showing Gabriella off to our pack, I'm ready for some quiet time, babe." Clarke said sleepily. 

"Sha, ai hodness. I think Gabriella is too." Lexa smiled down at her sleeping daughter. They had barely slept, too busy fretting over and showing off their infant. Gabriella seemed to be very happy, never once crying or fussing.

**_I will have the pups keep watch over Gabriella while you and your mate rest, Lexa._ **

**_Thank you Skye._ **

Lexa chuckled at the protective gesture, considering Gabriella was sleeping between her two mothers on the bed. The ferals were fiercely protective of the infant, regardless of the fact she was surrounded by hybrids. The four pups entered the bedroom and laid in a circle around Lexa and Clarke's bed.

**_Get some sleep, Lexa. We will protect her for you._ **

"I'm surprised you haven't thrown a fit that we set her down on the bed, Lex." Clarke teased her mate, then kissed her lips. "I love our Gabriella, but I'm way too exhausted to carry her all the time." Lexa nodded in agreement.

**_Why wouldn't you want set her down? If you make her depend on you, she won't learn how to be a wolf. It's bad enough she has no fur and only two legs._ **

**_Sha, Skye. I was being unrealistic we will set her down from now on, I promise._ **

**_Good. Now both of you get some rest. If she wakes, the pups will let you know._ **

**_Mochof, Skye._ **

  
  
  


**Tristain and Madi's Compound**

**Two Weeks Later**

  
  
  


"Never thought I would call this place home again, sweetheart." Tristain let out a deep sigh as Madi put her hands around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Me either, ai niron. Technically it's our home away from home, we will go back every few weeks. At least the wolves cleared out the bodies so it doesn't smell." Madi gave her mate a wicked smirk and Tristain chuckled.

"Princess Madi doesn't clean up her own mess, she makes the pack do it for her. God forbid she gets her hands dirty." Tristain replied with a smirk, receiving a giggle from his mate.

"What can I say,  **_I am_ ** a princess…" Madi was cut off by Sophia's grumbling.

"A princess that slaughtered thousands of wolves in a temper tantrum. You don't seem to mind getting your hands dirty, just don't like the clean up part." Sophia stated and Madi shrugged and smiled.

"Princess Madi doesn't have to, Raven's nanobots do it for her. Besides, spoiled or not, you both love me and you know it!!" Madi replied, getting two eye rolls in response, followed by laughter.

"Gotta say I'll miss the compound, it was kind of nice having my ass kissed all day long. A couple of more weeks like that and I'd be as spoiled as you, sweetheart. Hell, even Sophia is going to miss the compound. Pretty sure I felt her heart sink when we left. Missing anyone in particular, Soph?" Tristain chuckled and gave his mate a wink. Both Madi and Tristain grinned wide, Sophia merely shrugged.

"Your mothers' compound definitely has its...perks..." Sophia trailed off with a devilish smile, causing both Tristain and Madi burst into laughter.

"Perks?!? Is that what you and Nylah are calling it, Soph? I'm actually shocked you managed to drag yourself away for this hunt! If you weren't in your quarters, you were at her bar eye fucking each other. Hard to order a drink when the bartender is to busy making googly eyes at my seken." Madi giggled and Sophia's cheeks went rosy.

**_Alphas, we've tracked the dark one's fifteen miles north of the compound. Looks like three or four hundred wolves making camp._ **

**_Mochof, Nero. We're on our way, stay out of sight until we get there._ **

**_Sha, Madi._ **

"Taim na bants. Let Tristain and I read their minds before we attack. If there are more, we need to find their location." Madi stated as Sophia hit the Mark of the Queens on her chest and handed it to Madi. 

"I really hope Raven figures out how to fuse this to my chest like you two. It gets really old having to pick it up or hand it off everytime I shift." Sophia grumbled.

"She could but you don't heal like me and Madi, so you can't rip it off your skin. Trust me, it gets really dangerous if your trying to get it on. Keeps activating and deactivating everytime you accidentally touch it. Madi and I only did it once...never again." Tristain shook his head and sighed, looking at the ground. Madi smiled mischievously at him.

"Yep, he nearly lost his manhood and that would have been tragic. You should've seen him trying to explain what happened to grandma Abby. She would  **_not_ ** let it go until he told her the truth. Then she just rolled her eyes and lectured us about safe sex for an hour. I know for a fact that she told my moms about it afterwards. Lexa keeps making comments about making sure we take our armor off first." Madi laughed hysterically and Sophia shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't thank you enough for burning that horrible image into mind, Madi. You two are such amateurs, that's what you get for saving yourselves for mating." Sophia chuckled, then shifted to her brown wolf and followed the two hybrids north. The hybrids stayed at a pace Sophia could match so they would arrive at the same time. Madi gave Nero and the ferals a nod and focused her thoughts on the hunter pack. It only took a few moments to locate the pack Lieutenants, but no Alpha. She closed her eyes and focused her ears on the three Lieutenant's as they spoke around a campfire.

"Declan just got back to camp. He says they found a bunker just south of here. Smells like there was a feral pack there, but they must've cleared out not that long ago. Shame, I was getting hungry and ferals taste almost as good as humans." 

"I don't trust that fucker Declan. Something is off about him. He never talks about anything but his mission, then won't give us details. Pretty sure he's been purposely throwing us off track. He never connects to the pack, he could be leading us into a trap and we wouldn't know it."

"Alpha doesn't want the scouts to connect, you know that. Something about there being wolves that read minds outside of the pack. If we run into those wolves, we have no idea where the scouts are or the mission. If they can read our minds, they won't figure out Alpha's plan."

"Which is what exactly? We're lieutenants, but we don't even know what our mission is. Hunt down humans and wolves then wait for back up. She doesn't trust us to even handle it ourselves. Always says wait until we get there, that's what we get for following a woman."

"If Alpha wants us to know, we will. Alpha said those special wolves are stronger and faster than the whole pack combined. We need to trust our Alpha, she hasn't let us down yet. Women or not, I'm not planning on crossing her anytime soon. You saw what she did to our last Alpha. She's strong and smart, we haven't lost a battle yet. I trust her, if you want to challenge her go right ahead. I call dibs on your shit."

**_Did they just say their Alpha was a woman, Madi? Why the fuck would a woman lead a hunter pack?_ **

**_I don't know, Sophia. Did you catch the part about special wolves? They're talking about us, ai niron._ **

**_I caught that part, Madi. How would they know? We killed all the men in the pack, and Aya and Lexa accepted every woman and child into the pack. No one else knows about hybrids._ **

**_Mom met a lot of other packs when we were kids, remember? We need to find out more about this Alpha. If they know mom, maybe they'll listen to her._ **

**_Sophia, Gaius and Julia take the pack on a wider perimeter, but keep out of sight. They obviously know we're hunting them, and mentioned eating wolves. No one dies today._ **

**_Yes, Tristain._ **

**_Nero, get back to the compound and tell my moms everything we heard. Please be careful, like Tristain said no deaths today._ **

**_Sha, Madi._ **

The pack scattered, leaving Tristain and Madi behind. Madi nodded at her mate.

"Let's find this Declan, ai niron. I want to see what he knows." Madi stated.

"Sha, ai Hainofi. I'll take the left and circle back, meet you on the other side of the camp." Tristain gave her a nod, then the two hybrids flashed in opposite directions. Madi focused her thoughts on finding this Declan.  _ Whoever he is, he knows more than the lieutenants. _ No one in the camp seemed to identify themselves as Declan. She got all of the other names, but his. Finally, she located him through another wolf's thoughts. She focused on the wolf. It was strange, he only seemed to have one thought. 

**_Hunt for the pack. Hunt for the pack. Hunt for the pack._ **

_ What the fuck? _ Madi followed him around the camp from afar, but the compulsive thinking never stopped.  _ Is there something wrong with his mind? His thoughts never change. _ Finally, Declan seemed to head to the edge of the camp, presumably to relieve himself. His thoughts still never changed. 

**_Hunt for the pack. Hunt for the pack. Hunt for the pack._ **

_ Ok, that's really weird. Even wolves think to themselves I have to pee before they do. This guy doesn't seem to even do that. How is he stuck in one trail of thought like this? _ Madi flashed behind him and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him into the air. Declan reached into his jacket pocket, no sign of emotion on his face.

**_Die for the pack. Die for the pack. Die for the pack._ **

Before Madi had time to realize what was happening, a massive explosion went off in front of her. The force sent her flying back into the hunter pack's camp. She landed hard on her back, knocking the wind out of her. She was surrounded by fire and ash. Her eyes went blurry, she was surrounded by the hottest flame she's ever seen. The smell of burning flesh filled the air, but she couldn't make out if it was hers or someone else. The heat caused pain to ripple through her entire body.

**_Madi!!!_ **

**_Mom... it's so hot…_ **

Madi blinked slowly, world fading into complete darkness.

  
  
  


**Queens Compound**

**Three hundred miles west**

Clarke POV

  
  
  


"Reshop, ai fyucha. We will see you when you wake up." Lexa placed a kiss on Gabriella's forehead and smiled proudly. Clarke's arms snaked around her from behind and kissed her mating mark. The two mothers gazed down at their baby lovingly. Clarke reached out, stroking Gabriella's face as she spoke.

"I can't believe she hasn't cried yet. How is that even…" Clarke was cut off by her infant suddenly bursting into tears and screaming.  _ Way to jinx it, Clarke. Now she's crying.  _ "Oh Gabi baby, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said any…" Clarke stopped suddenly and gasped. Her mind flooded with the image of Madi flying backwards through the air on fire. A massive wave of fire rolling all around her.

**_Madi!!!_ **

A loud alarm went off in the compound.

**_Mom... it's so hot..._ **

"Warning nuclear explosion detected three hundred miles to the east. Lockdown procedures activated. Please remain calm and return to your quarters in a quiet and orderly fashion. All science and medical personnel to their stations." The computer then repeated itself. Clarke flashed to the closet and threw on her clothing.

**_Shit, shit, shit. I'm coming, little wolf._ **

"Ai hodness...what are you doing?" Lexa asked giving her mate a concerned look, she was holding Gabriella in her arms trying to calm her. The infant was still screaming.  _ Dammit, Madi's in pain and Gabriella feels it.  _ "Shh, ai fyucha it's just an alarm we are safe." Lexa held the crying infant close to her chest to comfort her.

"What does it fucking look like, babe. Madi is there, I have to go." Clarke said frantically, but Lexa still seemed confused. Clarke walked over to her mate and baby. "Gabriella, show nomon what you showed me." Clarke said as she stroked her baby's face. Lexa's face suddenly appeared panicked, obviously seeing Madi at the center of the explosion.

"How did Gabriella know and we didn't Klark?" Lexa asked and Clarke shook her head. 

"I don't know, babe. Stay with Gabi, I'll find Madi and Tristain. I'll stay connected. Gabi, baby I'm going to bring your sister back safely I promise." Clarke kissed her mate and daughter and flashed out of the door.

**_I'm coming Madi, just hold on!!_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and leaving comments and kudos. Give me about a week fir the next chapter.


	5. Daughters of Hybrids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tracks Madi and Tristain. Clexa makes a discovery about their family. Gabi starts to show new abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, but I didn't want to split it.

**Blast Zone**

**Three hours later**

Clarke POV

  
  


Clarke's heart sunk when she arrived at the blast zone. The entire area around the blast zone was ash, she had no idea if anyone was still alive. Other than the brief moment she touched Madi's mind, she and the pack felt nothing from their packmates. No pain, no death. It was like they just disappeared from the pack mind. It happened if they were unconscious, but the ash suggested they were dead. The only member of the pack that seemed to feel the loss was Gabriella. If it weren't for her, none of them would have known Madi and the pack were even there.  _ Where are you, Madi baby? _

**_Clarke, your father said there were numerous packs that reported members had simply disappeared after the first nuclear war. Viktor said that the Alphas and pack just stopped feeling their presence, but didn't feel them die. They were never seen or felt again._ **

**_That is not making me feel better, Marcus!! My daughter could be dead!! Tristain could be dead!! Now you're telling me we may never know?!?_ **

**_I'm sorry, Clarke. Believe me, everyone here is just as confused and scared. We haven't told Lexa yet, Gabriella won't stop crying and I don't want to upset her further._ **

**_Thank you for that. I hate that she's in so much pain._ **

The blonde hybrid walked through the massive pile of ash looking for any sign that someone survived. When she reached the middle of the pile, she found footprints. One set walking to and from the ash.  _ Thank god, someone survived! But only one set, and it starts outside of the blast zone.  _ She followed the prints, trying to make sense of what happened. Clarke closed her eyes, replaying the image Gabriella showed her. Madi flying through the air on fire. Only it wasn't from Madi's perspective, the image came from outside of the explosion.  _ Wait, how is that even possible? Nero is the only one we know for certain is alive, but he was nowhere near the blast. _

**_Babe, have Gabi show you what she saw again. There's something about it that feels off, the angle of it…_ **

**_I just see her on fire, ai hodness._ **

**_From how far away?_ **

**_Uh, outside of the blast zone. There's no fire from the vantage point. Maybe she was looking through another wolf._ **

**_Yeah babe, but who? Nero said he did not see it until after the blast, he was already miles away._ **

The hybrid sighed and continued following the tracks.  _ None of the wolves saw it, Nero was clear. So who's eyes did Gabi see the explosion through? _ The tracks had another entry and exit point, it was the same person, going into the blast zone and out.  _ Who is this person? _ She closed her eyes, searching for any minds nearby. 

**_Message from the Alpha. Message from the Alpha._ **

Clarke opened her eyes and scanned the perimeter, spotting a lone wolf running towards her. Clarke shifted and bared her teeth, eyes glowing. The wolf stopped a dozen feet away and sat down calmly. Clarke scanned the wolf's thoughts, it was still only one thought repeating over and over.

**_Message from the Alpha. Message from the Alpha._ **

_ What the fuck? Is there something wrong with his mind? Strange, it's almost like… _ There was a sudden shift in the wolf's thoughts, only they were not his. Clarke narrowed her eyes and looked deep into the wolf's eyes.

**_I can only assume you are here looking for your fallen packmates._ **

Clarke's white wolf puffed up ready to attack. The voice coming through the wolf's mind was not his, but a woman's. The wolf himself just kept thinking about sending a message, yet someone was speaking through him. _There's something familiar about this, but I can't..._ _Oh shit fuck goddammit Clarke, you already met his eyes!! Think Clarke, you've avoided these wolves for a reason. What did Mikkle say about them again?_ Clarke's white wolf started to growl, eyes glowing.

**_If you hurt them, I swear to G…_ **

**_Your packmates are dead, the two hybrids live. They are badly injured and will not survive unless you tell your Alpha exactly what I am about to say._ **

Clarke took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _That's right, they only observe._ _She thinks I'm just a part of the hunting party. That's good use it to your advantage, Clarke. Learn everything you can, stay calm. Stay strong for Madi. Focus._ Clarke opened her eyes and looked deep into the wolf's eyes.

**_I'm listening._ **

  
  
  


**Unknown Location**

**Two Hours Later**

Madi POV

  
  
  


**_Ste yuj, biga sis. Mama ste kom op._ **

**_Gabriella???_ **

_ Stay strong big sister. Mama is coming. _ Madi woke with a start, and immediately gasped when a searing wave of pain hit her. The pain was unbearable and seemed to cover every inch of her body. Madi struggled to take a breath, her lungs and throat burned. All she could smell was burned flesh,  **_her_ ** burned flesh. She slowly opened her eyes, but found there was something covering them. In a panic she went to lift her arm, but was stopped by the agonizing pain. 

**_Mom!! Lexa!!_ **

"Shh, little wolf you are badly injured from the explosion. It will take time for you to heal and if I could, I would give you something for the pain. Unfortunately pain medicine does not work on hybrids. I must apologize because it was not my intention to cause you to suffer, only to kill you. My scout thought you were a wolf and if you had been, you would have died instantly. I am truly sorry for your loss, but all of the wolves in your hunting party are dead. You have my word that your packmates did not have time to feel pain before they died. I would return their bodies to you, but there is nothing left but ash. Only their mates will feel the pain of their loss if they have one, your pack will not." Madi let out a weak cry. _NO!!! Tristain...oh god...is he dead? That's why it hurts so much, my mate is dead._ _I will kill you for taking him from me you bitch!!_ Madi started to thrash around as best she could. _Ignore the pain, focus on what's in front of me._

"Calm yourself Madi, your mate sleeps a few inches to your left. When I realized you were mates, I had you moved so you would be close to him. You are both too badly wounded to move, so the doctors agreed to allow me to put you in the same bed. I was injured like you over two centuries ago, and my mate's presence was the only thing that allowed me relief. It eases the pain and allows you to sleep, when your were apart you both were screaming in pain. Once we moved you, you both calmed down and fell asleep. I wish I could offer you more comfort than that, as I said I do not wish for you to suffer." The woman's voice was soothing, she seemed to be very kind.  _ Focus Madi. She tried to kill you. She killed your packmates, you have to get out of here!!! _ Madi struggled desperately to move, but stopped when pain ripped through her body.

**_Mom!! Nomon!!_ **

"Shh, you are safe little wolf. You have my word no one here will try to harm you. I know you must be trying to reach your pack, you are too weak and it will only drain you. You will need to save your strength so that you can heal. I am not trying to stop you from calling them, I am merely trying to help you based on my own experience. If you try to move, you will only harm yourself. You are used to healing right away because you are a hybrid, but the explosion caused your armor to fuse into your skin. My scientists tell me it is made with nanotechnology. The bots are fighting to keep the suit intact, only because it is fused to your skin they cannot. The doctors have tried to deactivate it so you can heal, but have failed. My scientists believe it could be turned off remotely by your compound. It is preventing you both from regenerating, so I sent a wolf to your pack to tell them to deactivate it. Your blonde packmate said she would contact your compound." Madi tried to speak, to say anything but nothing came out.

**_Tristain..._ **

"Madi…" Tristain said weakly. Madi heard footsteps in the room and the sound of a door opening.

"I will give you two some privacy. Try to focus on how much you love each other, it will help ease the pain. You are not prisoners here, I only wish to help you. Try to get some sleep, I will return with the doctor after you have time to rest. Tristain, you will need to speak to the doctor on Madi's behalf when he comes to check on you. When your blonde packmate arrives, I will have her brought to you." The woman stated, then left the room. Madi could hear the door closed behind her. She focused her senses and thoughts. They were alone. Tristain's heartbeat was erratic, his breathing laboured. 

**_Tristain…_ **

"I'm here beautiful. I would touch you but the last time I tried to move, I passed out from the pain. They won't let me see you, even though my eyes are finally healed. I have something over my eyes, they said it was best until you've healed more. The doctor said your whole face was blown off, but it's slowly healing. He promised me that we will heal completely once we get blood, but if we drink it now our skin will heal over the suits." Tristain winced in pain and sounded exhausted, his voice was weak.  _ Blood. Oh god, I'm thirsty. I didn't realize until now. Focus on how much you love each other, not the pain or the thirst. Tristain is alive, that's all that matters. _

**_Ai hod yu in, ai niron._ **

**_I love you too, gorgeous. We're going to be okay, I don't think she wants to hurt us._ **

**_She killed our packmates, Tristain. Tried to kill us, now she's trying to save us? Doesn't make any sense to me._ **

**_I didn't say that I trust her sweetheart, but for now I think we're safe. I can't reach the pack yet, I'm too weak. It's draining me just talking to you._ **

**_I know, ai niron. I tried as soon as I woke up. I'm barely able to think, I hurt so bad._ **

"Sleep, my beautiful wife. I love you so much Madi." Tristain's words were barely a whisper. 

**_I love you, too. Tristain, we have to call my moms..._ **

**_Shh, sweetheart. As soon as I'm able, I'll call your moms I promise. Now get some sleep beautiful, we both need it._ **

  
  
  
  
  


**Queens Compound**

**Royal Family Quarters**

Lexa POV

  
  


**_Effective immediately, absolutely no eye contact with any wolf that has been outside of the compound recently. Only communicate telepathically with them. That is an order from your Alpha!_ **

**_Yes, Clarke._ **

"Abby!!! I need your help saving Madi and Tristain!!" Raven exclaimed running into the Royal Family Quarters. Lexa flashed downstairs with Gabriella in her arms, Abby not far behind.  _ Why is Clarke ordering the pack without discussing it with me? What happened? _

"Reivon, did Klark find her? Why didn't she contact to me? Is she on her way back?" Lexa asked frantically, no longer worried about upsetting her daughter. Gabriella was crying non-stop, like she had been for hours. Lexa was completely exhausted from trying to calm her. She tried absolutely everything, but not once did she stop. The infant wouldn't eat, sleep or stop crying enough to even catch her breath. Every family member and several packmates have tried to calm the infant. Ana sang to her, Skye purred for hours, the pups cuddled with her. Nothing helped. 

"Clarke said she and Nero can't come back to the compound for some reason. She said to tell you that Madi and Tristain survived, but everyone else is dead. They are being held in another bunker, but she was assured that they aren't prisoners. Apparently the bad guys are trying to save their lives, which is totally weird. Mama Wolf said that we need to remotely deactivate Tristain and Madi's suits or they could die. I can only do that from your office, Mama Commander." Raven stated and gestured for the office. _I don't understand, why can't she and Nero come back? What's this about not meeting eyes with them? Why would they want the help Madi and Tristain after killing the others?_

"Deactivating their suits? Why would we need to do...oh my god of course, it was a nuclear blast. The suits are burned into their flesh, aren't they? They can't heal if the suits are fused, the nanobots won't allow them too!!" Abby exclaimed and Lexa could feel panic washing over Abby. Lexa's eyes bulged, panic flooded her mind as Raven nodded her head.

"That's what Clarke said. The other pack tried to deactivate it, but couldn't because I put in a failsafe. I didn't want just anyone getting a hold of a suit, so only the person wearing the suit could turn it off. Based on what Clarke was told, they can't even move. Your wife also said that Madi is worse off than Tristain. Their scientists are fucking brilliant, I gotta say. They tried everything they could, and then decided the only option was to get a message to you." Raven explained as she pulled up the suit control program from Lexa's desk. 

"Royal authorization required." The computer stated. Lexa walked up to her desk and placed her palm on the reader.

"Queen Lexa Ayasson." Lexa stated, then the program opened. Gabriella fussed more loudly and Lexa kissed her head. "Shh, ai fyucha it's ok. Madi and Tristain are going to be alright, ai goufa." Lexa rocked the infant like she had for hours.  _ Why won't she stop crying??  _

"Computer! I need you to connect to Princess Madi Ayasson and Prince Tristain Madisson. Give me a full diagnostic on screen. Abby, this is where I'll need your help. Clarke wanted to make sure it was safe to remove the suits before we shut them down." Raven gave Abby a nod. The monitors lit up with an image of both their suits. Raven and Abby both cringed immediately. "Holy fuck, that's a lot worse than I thought!" Abby walked up to the screen and looked over the diagnostics, then sighed.

"Madi's suit is 90% fused, Tristain's is 70% fused. Oh god, the pain must be so unbearable for them!" Abby's voice shook as she spoke, and Lexa felt as helpless as she was five years ago.  _ No! I will not lose her! _ Abby took a moment to compose herself, then continued. "They're hybrids, so as much as I hate saying this...rip it off like a band-aid. It'll hurt like hell, but they will heal as soon as they get blood." Abby nodded, but Lexa could feel her mother in law's fear. Gabriella let out an even louder scream, and Lexa nuzzled her daughter's head.

"Shh, ai fyucha. Yu biga sis ste klir. Do it, Reivon!"  _ Your big sister is safe. _ Lexa gave Raven a nod as she rubbed soothing circles on her infant's back. Raven gulped and took a deep breath, then told the computer to deactivate the suits. The moment the suits were off, Gabriella stopped crying. All three women turned and looked at the infant in shock, eyes bulging. Lexa let out a deep sigh of relief and smiled brightly at Raven. "Mochof, Reivon. Do you see now, ai fyucha? Madi will be..." Lexa stroked her daughter's face and let out a gasp.

_ She looked around the room in confusion. This isn't my office, or anywhere in the compound. It looks like someone's bedroom, where am I? Are one of the commanders speaking to me? Is this a memory? Then Lexa's eyes fell on two horribly burned bodies laying in a large bed together, their scorched fingers were entwined. Madi! Tristain! There was a cloth covering Madi's entire face, a smaller one over Tristain's eyes. She walked over and looked down at them. _

_ "It's deactivating, they must've gotten your message Alpha." A man clad in medical attire told her. Who is he? Why is he talking to me like he knows me? Lexa nodded. _

_ "Excellent, doctor. Feed them as much blood as it takes to heal them. I expect them to be fully recovered by the time I return with their packmate." The voice was not Lexa's, but it came from her lips. What the fuck is happening right now? The doctor nodded, then turned to leave. Lexa was still standing over her daughter and her mate. They look so horrible! Ste yuj, ai goufa! The doctor stopped and turned facing Lexa. _

_ "Alpha, forgive me but why are we helping them? I thought we were going to capture or kill like always. They are not wolves they are hybrids, you can't control them. If they call their pack to attack, we'll be at war. We don't even know how many packmates they have." The doctor's face was filled with concern. _

_ "They are my family." Lexa said calmly, still scanning the two mates. Family? What does she mean? Who is she? Lexa noticed that their hands were already beginning to heal. They will live, thank the Spirits!! Lexa smiled down at Madi and Tristain, then turned her head towards the door as another man entered. _

_ "Alpha, their blonde packmate is here." The man stated. Lexa nodded. _

_ "Excellent, I will meet her at the door myself. I do not wish to be disturbed, there is much we need to discuss in private."  _

The whole room suddenly started to change, then it was back to the Royal Office. Lexa looked around frantically trying to figure out what just happened.

"Uh, Heda...are you okay? You were out of it for a few minutes..." Raven looked at the mother and baby with confusion. Abby's face was filled with concern and she was scanning the hybrid's face closely. Lexa blinked several times, trying to center herself. She looked down at Gabriella, who let out a huge yawn, then started to doze off.

"What the fuck is happening?" Lexa said aloud, not intending to do so. The engineer and doctor looked at her with hesitation, eyes narrowed. Lexa closed her eyes, replaying what she just experienced. "I was with Madi and Tristain just a moment ago. They are both burned so badly Abby, but the suits turned off. I told the doctor to give them blood so they would heal." Lexa nodded to reassure herself she wasn't going crazy, as Abby placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lexa sweetie, I think you need to get some rest. You were just staring into Gabriella's eyes and couldn't hear us or see us. Raven slapped you and you didn't budge, it was like you were in a trance of some kind." Abby said face full of concern. Lexa shook her head and looked at her daughter. She was already sound asleep.  _ Thank the fucking spirits!!! _ The Heda smiled widely and kissed her daughter's cheek. Gabriella let out a small purr, similar to Skye's. The hybrid nuzzled her sleeping daughter with a proud smile on her face. __

  
  
  


**Unknown Compound**

Clarke POV

  
  


The door to the bunker opened and Clarke immediately gasped at the sight of the woman exiting. The brunette woman was a hybrid, not a wolf. Even more shocking was that she looked exactly like Anastasia, only she wasn't covered in mate marks like Clarke's mother. 

"My name is Isis, I am the Alpha here." Isis said with a kind voice and smile that reminded her so much of her mother. The green eyed hybrid offered her hand and Clarke took it.

"Klark kom Wonkru. My mate and I are Madi's mothers." Clarke said calmly.  _ Don't freak out until you find out what's going on. She looks and sounds so much like mother. _ Isis' face filled with both curiosity and concern. The brunette hybrid took a moment to think before she spoke again.

"I am a mother myself Klark, therefore I wish to spare you the sight of your daughter until she's healed more. We have not allowed Tristain to see her for the same reason, but they are together. We can speak in my office until the doctor has given them enough blood to heal them, is that acceptable to you?" Isis stated calmly, her voice was very loving, she sounded sincere. Clarke gulped hard at the thought and she failed to keep the tears in her eyes from spilling out. Madi was wounded so horribly that a complete stranger wished to spare her mother from the pain of witnessing it. Isis stroked the blonde hybrid's arm gave her a kind smile and spoke. "I know this is incredibly difficult for you as her mother, I promise you Madi will recover fully. I had a similar injury when I was about her age, as you can see the only scar I have now is my mate mark." Isis gestured for the blonde to follow her inside. Clarke looked over her shoulder at Nero.

**_Stay close by buddy. If they attack, run to the caves in the Valley. I can protect myself and I don't want to lose anyone else today._ **

**_Sha, Klark._ **

The compound was similar to the Queen's Compound, only the corridors and open spaces were far larger. A pack could easily run through the bunker in wolf form unhindered. In fact, it seemed almost like the compound was built specifically for werewolves. Clarke followed the hybrid into what was very similar to the Royal Family Quarters back home. However the main hall was decorated like a war room, the walls were covered with monitors filled with maps of the planet. There were different coloured dots all over the planet, seemingly marking the location of every compound and major settlement. Clarke noticed that her own compound was marked as  **_OFF LIMITS_ ** on the map. Tristain's old compound was marked as **_Hunter Pack: Threat Eliminated._ **

"You're tracking the hunter packs!" Clarke exclaimed aloud and turned to see Isis' reaction. The brunette hybrid smiled and nodded.

"I swore centuries ago that I would end those kinds of packs forever. I have a personal claim in it. Based on your scars, I believe you do as well. My grandmother was attacked and forcefully marked like you, Clarke. She found out later that she was pregnant with my father. I have a feeling that you already know about that." Isis asked with a curious look, the blonde nodded her head.

"Paxton's your father, and you're my niece." Clarke stated and Isis nodded in affirmation.

The blonde scanned her niece's thoughts to see how she felt about him. Isis was terrified of her father, she was worried Clarke was going to tell Paxton she was still alive. Isis hated her father and wished she could find a way to kill him. Clarke let out a sigh of relief, then put her hand on her niece's shoulder to comfort her. "You don't have to worry about your father, he's dead. He was a monster, I knew my pack and my daughter would never be safe as long as he lived. So my mate and I killed him five years ago. His mate Diyoza launched the bomb that hit Earth from their ship the same day." Clarke felt her niece's mind wash with relief and joy at the news of her father's death.

"He came back to Earth? I haven't visited him in sometime. Last time I did, he was on a different planet. I've always feared he would return one day. Thank you for ending him, Clarke. You are correct, he was a monster." Isis' eyes glowed and she smiled wide. "Your daughter and Tristain are ready to see you. We can discuss my plans for the hunter packs after you've seen her, it will reassure you that we mean you no harm. They are in my quarters upstairs, this way." Isis stated then led Clarke up the stairs.

**_Babe, go find my mother and father, NOW!! Make them tell you everything!_ **

**_I'm going to their quarters now, ai hodness._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Royal Family Quarters**

Lexa POV

  
  


"How will we know if it worked?" Raven asked. "Can anyone feel them yet? I can't." Raven shook her head. 

"Klark will let us know…" Lexa stopped suddenly, eyes glowing. All of her mate's memories flooded the Heda's mind.  _ Jok! She was telling the truth, she is family! _

**_Babe, go find my mother and father, NOW!! Make them tell you everything!_ **

**_I am going to their quarters now, ai hodness._ **

"I need to talk to Viktor. He knows who has Madi and Tristain." Lexa said as she turned and headed out of the office. The Heda tried to calm the rage that was boiling inside her. She was vaguely aware of Abby and Raven following her out, but she was on a mission.  _ They lied to us. _ Lexa walked past Skye and gave her a scratch behind her ears, the wolf let out a purr in response.

**_Skye, please keep an eye on Gabriella as she sleeps. I must speak privately with Viktor and Ana._ **

**_Sha, Lexa. I am glad your pup is finally sleeping._ **

**_Me too. Mochof, Skye._ **

Lexa set the sleeping baby in the cradle in the main hall and the massive wolf curled her body around it and laid down. Lexa ran her fingers through the fur on the back of Skye's head to thank her and headed to Viktor and Anastasia's quarters.  _ Stay calm, Lexa. Not telling us something is not exactly lying, don't start accusing them as soon as you enter. Madi and Tristain are safe for now. _

"Good evening, Lexa. Have you gotten word about Madi and her mate?" Ana asked eagerly as Lexa entered. Lexa nodded in affirmation.

"They are safe for now and healing from their wounds. Klark just arrived at their compound. I need you to tell me about the woman that has her. She looks exactly like you Ana and says she is Paxton's daughter." Lexa said calmly, taking in the look of astonishment on both Viktor and Ana's faces.  _ Stay calm. Give them a chance to explain. _

"Do you mean my granddaughter Isis? She's alive?!? Paxton said she died in the explosion that killed her mother and siblings! Viktor did you know about this?!" Ana looked back and forth between Lexa and Viktor as she spoke. Viktor sat down and ran his hands through his hair nervously.

"I had to let him believe that, Ana. He blew his own mate and child up with a nuclear bomb!! She was hurt so badly, I was afraid Paxton would kill her in her weakened state. While he was busy finishing off her mother, I had her quietly moved to a medical facility and sent Mikkle to find her mate. Once she was healed, I sent her and her mate as far away from Paxton as I could. I was afraid he would know she was alive, but he always felt things differently than most wolves. Before the bombs fell, I sent Mikkle to her pack. I had two bunkers built, one for the vampires and one for Isis and her pack." Viktor's face was full of remorse.  _ There's been another compound this whole time and Paxton has daughter!?! Jok! What if she's like him? Madi won't be safe if she is. _

"Mikkle knew she was alive too? Viktor, how could you both keep this from me, she is my blood!?! I promised her mother we would protect Isis if Paxton killed her! I thought she's been dead for two centuries, now you say she's been living in a bunker  **_you_ ** built!!! She should have been  **_here with us_ ** , and you abandoned her!! I do not care what our people think, she is  **_my_ ** flesh and blood! You know what she went through because of Paxton, you should have brought her home!!!" Ana was yelling and pacing angrily, which shocked Lexa. She had never heard her mother in law raise her voice before. Now she was glaring at her husband with black eyes and fangs bared. Viktor shook his head and sighed.

"Isis  **_compelled_ ** me not to tell you, my love. Paxton was still a threat, she assured me he was still alive and that she was following him. You know how gifted she is, Ana. She knew how frightened you were of wolves, and that our people would never truly accept a hybrid. Isis did not want to be the cause of a civil war, so she chose to use another compound with her wolves. Our granddaughter did not want you to go through more pain because of her father. So she compelled Mikkle and I to be unable to talk about her until Paxton was dead. When Paxton died, I had no idea how to contact her. I assumed she would use her gifts to send a message to us when she was ready to see us again." Viktor closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then looked Lexa in the eyes. "She sent a message through the wolves, didn't she Lexa?" Viktor asked. Lexa shook her head, she was still confused.

"I'm not sure. Klark told Raven she made contact and she couldn't return to the compound for some reason. Then I was holding Gabriella when we deactivated their suits, and suddenly I was standing over Tristain and Madi somewhere else. I was talking but…" Lexa trailed off, interrupted by Ana.

"It wasn't your voice, you were merely observing. Isis used to call it visits. She could enter the mind of anyone and see through their eyes or send messages. Human, wolf, vampire or even hybrids. The person wouldn't even realize she was there. She had to look into their eyes once to be able to do it, but she could do that remotely. The person she was looking through could meet eyes with another person, then she could enter their minds as well. She could move from one mind to the next this way. Paxton was using her to spy on his enemies when she was just a child. Isis could bring his mind with her as she observed. When she was an infant, her parents thought they were going crazy. They would suddenly be transported somewhere far away, looking through a stranger's eyes." Anastasia sighed and looked down at the ground.  _ By the spirits, this is worse than I thought. _

"Viktor, you are my family. You have done so much for my family and pack, I can never truly thank you for that. However, your omission of the truth has put the entire compound in danger!! If there is someone out there that spy through our minds, we needed to know that!" Lexa was furious with him, she was trying to stop the growl in her throat but was unable to control it.  _ He put the pack in danger, our family in danger. She could be watching us right now! _

"She rarely did it maliciously Lexa, only when Paxton was using her. Isis was a kind and loving girl, the exact opposite of her father. Her mother came to us when she was five and begged me to hide them from Paxton. They lived in hiding until she was twenty, when Paxton used his horrible gift of torture on Mikkle. Mikkle tried to fight it, but Paxton was too strong. He sent his pack to track them and discovered that Isis' mother had taken another mate. She bore her new mate two children they were five and three at the time. He became furious and decided to kill them all. The bomb killed their entire pack and left Isis and her mother horribly wounded. Isis' mother was a hybrid as well, turned when she and Paxton mated." Viktor replied with his head in his hands.  _ Sounds like Paxton to me. _

"Clarke knew, didn't she? That's why she sent a message to avoid eye contact with anyone that has been outside of the compound. She ordered the pack to only speak telepathically to them." Raven's voice surprised Lexa. She had not realized Abby and Raven had followed her in because she was so angry. Viktor nodded his head in affirmation.

"It only came up once shortly after Aya was turned, her pack ran across a lone wolf. Aya said there was something wrong with his mind, it was repeating the same compulsive thought over and over. Mikkle and I told Aya there were wolves that could do what Isis could do. We warned her that once she met eyes with a wolf like that, her mind was no longer safe. We could not tell her Isis was a hybrid or that she ever existed because of Isis' compulsion to not speak about her. No one outside of the family knew she was born. You know how afraid vampires were of hybrids before you and Aya took over. It was far worse before Paxton left Earth on Eligius IV, he led a reign of terror. If they had known Paxton turned his mate into a hybrid  **_and_ ** they procreated there would be outrage. Isis was like Gabriella, a child of two hybrids. As far as I know, they are the only children of two hybrids born not bitten like Madi." Viktor replied and Lexa took a deep breath.

"What else is Isis capable of doing?" Lexa asked her vampire in-laws. Anastasia sat down as she spoke.

"She is not like you and Aya, she cannot read minds outside of her pack. That is why Aya told you to only communicate telepathically. She can see and hear everything through your eyes, but has no idea what you are thinking unless you are pack. She does however have the ability to communicate telepathically outside of the pack, send messages through other people. Klaus estimated that she saw everything and could be anywhere. He was captured by enemy vampires when she was three years old. Klaus said that Isis would talk to him through his captors and tell him their weaknesses. The vampires had no idea it was happening, she aided in Klaus' escape. He said that the guard walked up and unlocked his shackles, then Isis led him out through the minds of his captors. She could see the series of events that led to someone else being in danger, because she witnessed so much. Isis drew pictures of what she saw and Mikkle and Klaus would run all over the planet trying to stop what she feared. It could be a bank robbery, premeditated murder or war brewing. They managed to prevent a terrorist attack once and saved thousands of lives, that's when Paxton put an end to it." Anastasia gulped hard and shook her head with tears in her eyes. Viktor reached over and pulled his wife into a hug. After a few moments, Viktor spoke.

"Paxton said that his child would  **_not_ ** be some savior that helps people, but a warrior that was  **_feared_ ** . He started using his gifts to torture her when she obsessed over saving someone. By the time she was five she said she didn't care about them anymore. We assumed she was lying to avoid her father's wrath. The poor child needed someone to help her and instead was physically and mentally abused by her own father for trying to help complete strangers. Her own grandparents did nothing to stop him because we were too afraid of Paxton." Viktor kissed Anastasia's temple, then the two vampires stared off into the distance. Lexa could feel the shame, pain and sadness the vampires felt about not saving Isis from Paxton. Ana gulped and took a deep breath.

  
  


"When she was five years old, her mother found out he was using her to assassinate and torture his enemies. That is why they went into hiding. Isis could remotely compel a complete stranger to kill or harm someone. This telepathic compulsion worked on men, wolves and vampires. That was when I knew that Paxton had to die. I loved my son, I will always love him. However I will always hate him for what he did to his daughter. Isis was a child with an enormous heart and incredible gifts and he used them to cause pain." Anastasia said between sobs. Lexa shook her head in disbelief.  _ I knew Paxton was a monster, but torturing your own daughter? Punishing her for helping people? If he weren't already dead, I would kill that bastard again! _

"Klark is speaking with her now. Until then, I am putting the compound on lockdown. Are there any vampires in the compound whose minds she has entered?" Lexa asked. Viktor nodded.

"Myself and Ana. The rest are dead." Viktor stated and Lexa nodded.

"We will wait to hear from Klark before I make any further decisions. Is there anything else that you have kept from us?" Lexa focused on their thoughts as she spoke.  _ I know I'm breaking my promise to not read your minds, but I am done with the lies. _ Viktor and Ana shook their heads. They were telling the truth. "Very well. Get some rest, I'm certain we will have more discuss after Klark contacts me. I will see you both in the morning." Lexa nodded and headed out of their chambers. Once the door closed behind her, she turned and rested her forehead on the wall. The Heda was overwhelmed with emotions. Lexa was physically and mentally exhausted, scared for her family and pack while also being furious with Viktor and grateful Gabriella was finally sleeping. She let out a deep breath and Abby put a hand on her shoulder from behind.

"Get some sleep Lexa. We will keep an eye on Gabriella. You're going to need a clear head in the morning, grab a bag of blood first okay?" Abby said and Lexa nodded in agreement. She flashed down to the main hall and kissed Gabriella goodnight before grabbing some blood from the kitchen. 

  
  


**_Make it two pints tonight, Lexa. I know it makes your mind fuzzy, but it will help you sleep. Your pup is safe with me._ **

**_Mochof, Skye._ **

Lexa grabbed two pints and stroked Skye's head as she headed upstairs to her quarters. As she entered, she found Skye's four pups waiting for her. 

**_Mama says you sleep better when you cuddle with Klark. We sleep better cuddling with Madi and Tristain, but they aren't here…_ **

**_You may sleep with me, ai pakstokas._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos. New chapter in about a week.


	6. Saviors and Tormentors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isis shows the Clexa family her plan to save the wasteland. A new enemy declares war on Clexa and their Compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor violence

**Isis' Compound**

  
  
  


"Mom!" Madi exclaimed, rushing forward with a wide smile and throwing her arms around Clarke. The blonde hybrid smiled brightly and held her daughter close, gesturing for Tristain to join the hug. The male hybrid wrapped his big arms around the mother and daughter.

"I'm so glad you're both alive! I was so worried when Gabi showed us the blast, then we didn't feel anyone die and father said we may never know. Gabi was the only one that felt anything and she cried non stop until your suits were deactivated." Clarke's voice cracked as she spoke, tears of joy running down her face. She pulled out the hug and scanned her daughter and Tristain for any sign of injury.

"We're okay now, mom. Once we got blood, we healed right away. I'm okay, ai swega." Madi assured her mother and set her head on Clarke's shoulder and rubbed circles on her back.

"Yeah well you are  **_both_ ** grounded for life!! That means  **_you too_ ** , big guy!! Seriously, I can't handle anymore close calls, one of us are going with you from now on and I mean it!" Clarke said as she pulled pointed her finger at her children with a stern look.  _ I know I'm panicking, but they're my children and I almost lost them!! Is this what doing better is? Putting my children's lives at risk?? Is it still worth it if they are dead? Why are we doing this? We're happy at the compound and we insist on being fucking heroes. How many more times will my family be in danger? _

**_Shh, chil yu daun, ai niron. Our children are safe, that is all that matters. Ai hod yu in, Klark._ **

**_I love you too, Lex. You're right babe, they're okay… for now. I just don't know if I can keep doing this!! I can't sit at home and send our own children to die anymore._ **

**_We won't, Klark. Chil yu daun, beja. I can feel how upset you are, ai hodness. We will discuss it when we've both had rest and time to think about it. Right now, enjoy the fact that you are with them and they are safe._ **

Clarke took a breath and closed her eyes to calm herself. She opened her eyes and gave her son and daughter another once over with her eyes. They were both completely healed as if nothing had happened. Both were dressed in clean clothes, Madi's fit quite well but her mate's did not. Tristain was so tall and muscular, the shirt and pants they gave him almost made him look like the Hulk from the old movies they had seen. Despite the situation, it was very amusing seeing him like this and Clarke could not stop herself from chuckling. Isis must've been thinking the same thing, because she chuckled as well.

"Apologies for the clothes Tristain, no one in the compound is as large as you are. We have mostly women here, besides the scientists and doctors. I can have some better fitting clothing made for you." Isis said with an amused smile. The two mates must not have seen Isis before because as soon as she spoke, Tristain and Madi's jaws dropped.

**_Mom, she looks and sounds just like grandma Ana!_ **

"This is your cousin Isis, her father was Paxton." Clarke introduced the brunette, who offered her hand to shake.

**_You're saying my own cousin murdered our packmates. She's isn't like him, is she?_ **

**_No, Madi. Let her explain, as soon as she knew who you were, she fought to save you. Read her mind, she feels awful about it._ **

"I apologise again for the bomb. There was a large hunter pack living in the compound you and your pack came from. My scout thought you were part of that pack. If I had known you were family, I never would've had him hit the detonator." Isis stated as she took Madi's hand. Tristain stepped forward and offered to shake as well.

"We  **_were_ ** part of that pack, until we turned hybrid and killed all of the men. The women and children were innocent, so we brought them home with us. We returned to the compound to start tracking hunter packs like them." Tristain stated. Clarke could sense Madi's reservations about Isis, not that her mother could blame her.

"I am hunting them as well, Tristain. Would the three of you like to see my work so far?" Isis offered and the three hybrids nodded in return. The four hybrids went downstairs into the main hall, Madi and Tristain taking in the sight of the maps in amazement. They were quite intricate, with hundreds of different colored dots. "All of the red dots are hunter packs. The green are humans, yellow are friendly packs, and the blue ones are vampires. Purple dots are humans or friendly packs in danger." Isis explained as the other three looked in awe. There were hundreds of thousands **_more_ ** survivors on Earth. More than they had even imagined until now, the detail was incredible. Isis knew numbers of occupants in each bunker, split by species and sex. She even seemed to be tracking potential dangers. One group of people hated another group in the same compound, she had the backgrounds of the bad blood between the two groups of people. For each and every bunker. Except home… that was just marked  **_OFF LIMITS!!!_ ** Tristain walked up to one map and pointed to one of the purple compounds.

"This one is cleared out. Lexa, Madi and I brought them to our compound when they called for help nearly seven months ago. They ran out of food and air." Tristain stated and Isis raised a brow.

"How did you get past the spiders? We sent five hunting parties to attempt to rescue them and lost all five. I was forced to abandon rescuing them, so I stopped watching them." The brunette's face was full of curiosity. Her thoughts were swimming with the possibility of combining forces to save the world from hunters and other threats.  _ Dammit! It must be in our blood, save the world...make it a better place.  _

"Our pack held them off while we destroyed their nest." Madi stated then her face filled with curiosity. "When we were listening in on your pack before the bomb, they mentioned that you didn't let scouts connect to the pack because of hybrids." Madi was scanning Isis' thoughts closely, as were Clarke and Tristain. The whole situation was very different than they originally thought, Clarke knew she could trust her niece. Isis' thoughts seemed pure, her thoughts obsessed over helping people that she knew were in danger. If Viktor and Ana were correct, Isis knew everything.

"Yes, though they were worried about my children not you. The ones you ran across were at one time hunters. As I said, we lost five hunting parties to the spiders. Nearly a thousand total wolves lost. It put our numbers dangerously low and I lost my toughest packmates. I needed scouts and hunting parties, so I found the closest hunter pack and killed their Alpha. I sent the wolves of that pack to track the hunters or rescue survivors. I had led them to believe they were able to continue the violence in order to control them. Only my scouts knew our mission was to save innocents, not kill and rape them. Their orders were to track, then wait for me to arrive. I gave each scout a nuclear device so if they were attacked before I arrived, they would die quickly and painlessly." Isis explained. Clarke read her mind closely, she was being truthful but there was something she was afraid to tell her new found family members.  _ Push her, if she's afraid of something we need to know. _

"How many packmates do you have now?" Clarke asked with an eyebrow raised. Isis sighed and shook her head.

"Three hundred. We had nearly three and a half thousand when we first entered the bunker. We lost most at the hands of my eldest son, Alexander." Isis let out a deep breath, Clarke could feel her remorse and shame. _ This is what she's afraid of, her own son terrifies her just as much as Paxton. _ "Despite my best efforts, he turned out to be like my father. I feared it when he first showed that he had similar abilities, fear and torture via telepathy. He also has enhanced tracking abilities like father, he can stand somewhere and sense everything that happened at that spot. It's how my father found the beast that violated grandmother after so many years. I banished him and his supporters from the pack eleven years ago on his eighteenth birthday. I have spent most of the time since then focused on stopping him from slaughtering anyone that he wants. He attacked his twin sister's pack eight years ago, he uses her ability to read minds outside of the pack by torturing her and forcing her to help him. Alexis is the only one of my children that his horrible gift of torture works on, we do not know why. I sent my other children away, in hopes they would be safe from him. They live at these three bunkers here." Isis let out a deep sigh, deep in thought.

"How large is his pack?" Tristain asked the brunette hybrid. 

"His pack gets larger every day, however the exact number is impossible to tell. He is aware of my gifts, therefore he gouges out the eyes each new packmate. Alexander's lieutenants are the only packmates with their eyes intact, but they have managed to avoid my gift. His pack uses their eyes to see. He only uses telepathy to speak to them and he puts bags over their heads whenever he meets with them in person. Those that were banished with him, he slaughtered after he realized that I was tracking him through their eyes. This vampire compound here, is allied with him." Isis pointed to a compound roughly a thousand miles east. "He mistakenly met eyes with their leader, assuming that I was not watching and I've been watching them ever since. I know everything about them, strengths and weaknesses. There are a total of six thousand vampires at this bunker, allied vampire bunkers are here and here. Each with three thousand vampires. The vampires and Alexander are hunting humans and killing any wolves that refuse to bow to him. I wish to fight them, but my numbers are far too low. To be completely honest with you, I am afraid of him...my own son, just like grandmother." Isis shook head and looked down at the ground with tears in her eyes.

**_Mom, we have to help her. We can't have someone like Paxton out there._ **

**_I agree, Madi. She wants to kill him, but is afraid she won't be able to. One of us will have to do it for her._ **

"What if we help you? We have five and a half thousand ferals and three thousand non ferals in our pack. We had planned to use Tristain's old compound as a base to hunt them from. It looks like this bunker was built with werewolves in mind, we could use  **_this_ ** as a base. Assuming you agreed to combine forces that is." Clarke offered, she could feel her niece's relief that they were willing to help. Isis seemed to be at the end of her rope, believing her dream of protecting innocents would never become a reality. Her father tortured her for wanting to help people, so she was afraid to use her gifts for good. Isis saw everything leading up to the end of the world, Becca and ALIE. She knew it would happen before it did, because she saw everything and she couldn't stop it. Isis nodded in affirmation.

"I would love to combine our forces, I was about to abandon all hope." Isis replied with a wide smile and bright green eyes met with Clarke's blue. 

**_Mama come home now. Bad man coming._ **

Clarke let out a gasp, eyes bugging. It didn't come from the pack mind, Clarke had broken contact so she could speak to Isis. It seemed to come from her niece's mind.

**_Gabi?_ **

**_Sha. Mama come home now. Bad man coming._ **

**_What bad man, baby? Are you talking about Alexander?_ **

**_Sha, bad man. Mama come home now._ **

"Isis… I know this must sound strange, but my infant daughter keeps telling me to come home and that a bad man is coming...through you." Clarke said hesitantly. Madi and Tristain shook their heads and let out a deep breath.

"You too!? Before I was healed, Gabi told me to stay strong because you were coming. I thought I was hallucinating from the pain. Now she keeps saying I have to come home, and a bad man is coming. Mom, since when can she do that, it's only been two days since we were home!?!?" Madi said with a confused look and wide blue eyes.

"Lexa said when they deactivated your suits, she was suddenly standing over you two. She said you were laying in bed together, burned horribly. Mother and father think that Gabi has the same gifts as Isis." Clarke gave her niece a questioning look. Isis chuckled and smiled.

"That sounds exactly like my gifts. If you have eight and a half thousand wolves, she could be anywhere on the planet by now. It works on animals too. Your pack could hunt and meet eyes with an animal, then she could latch onto them. I used cats and rodents mostly when I was a child. If she says you need to go home, then you must listen to her." Isis explained then looked thoughtful for a moment. "I will go with you to your compound. I would love to see Viktor and my grandmother again. I would also like to help your daughter anyway I can. If I had been encouraged to use my gifts for good instead of evil at her age, I might have developed it more. Instead, I stopped using some of my gifts completely for fear of what father could do with them." Isis smiled, her thoughts filled with the possibility of making things right again. Stopping Alexander, helping Gabriella, saving the world without fear of retribution.

**_Mama come home now. Bad man._ **

**_I know baby, we're coming home soon._ **

"It's settled then, however I must ask. If we allow you to meet our pack will you use your gifts maliciously against us?" Clarke asked reading Isis' mind, looking for any sign of malice but she found none. Her niece was a good person that had been through hell because of Paxton and later her own son. 

"You have my word, Clarke. I will not use it against you or your pack, only to help your daughter and those in need." Isis replied and Madi nodded her approval, having read her mind as well.

"We should get going. Gabi seems to be impatient, mom." Madi shook her head and chuckled. Clarke nodded and the four hybrids flashed out of the compound towards home.

  
  
  


**Blast Zone**

**200 miles south**

Alexander POV

  
  


He scanned the perimeter of the blast, then closed his eyes and used his gifts. Alexander sniffed hard, taking in the scents around him. _A pack was here...no, two packs. One pack was mostly ferals, with one non-feral and two hybrids. They must be the Alphas. All of the wolves all died in the blast. Two hybrids wounded. They are mates, their scent is entwined. Two others passed through here. One was mother, she picked up both hybrids and brought them home. Later another female hybrid, she's the sire of one of the hybrids. Same sire line, mother maybe? The lone female was tracking the others, her prints led north to his mother's compound._ _Why blow them up if you're going to save the survivors, mother? Who are the other three hybrids? They don't smell like my siblings, how many are there? What have you kept from us, mother?_

**_Alpha, the old hunter compound has been cleared out. Looks like there were some wolves here, but they travelled north to the blast zone._ **

**_Return to the bunker. There may be more hybrids out there, keep your eyes open. Do not engage, I want to meet them first._ **

**_Yes Alpha._ **

Alexander turned and walked towards the transport on the edge of the blast zone and opened the rear door. A gagged woman covered in blood was chained to the floor, eyes gouged out.

"You wouldn't know anything about other hybrids out there, now would you sister? You told me that there was only one, outside of our family." Alexander asked with a face full of disgust as he removed her gag. The woman shook her head. "Are you lying to me, Alexis?" Alexander used his powers to flood his sister's mind with pain and fear and smiled wide when she began the scream.

"I told you everything, Alex. Aya is the only one that I know of, I swear it!" Alexis screamed and Alexander knelt down and scanned her face, sending more pain through her body.

"There were two hybrid survivors, sister. No wolf or vampire could survive a nuclear blast! Then mother and another hybrid were here. Mother took the hybrids home, the third one was tracking her. Tell me the truth!" The hybrid demanded over his sister's screams.

"I swear I only know about Aya! I haven't seen Aya in eight years… maybe she has a mate now. I'm not our mother, I don't have her gifts! Please, Alex I would never lie to you!" Alexis screamed then relaxed as her brother ceased the torture and smiled.

"I believe you, sister. I saved you from our mother, Alexis. She would've used your pack as collateral damage in her mission to save strangers. You know the truth, our mother cares more about complete strangers than her own children. I gave you a safe place to call home without fear of dying for someone else. Aren't you glad I saved you from her sweet sister?" Alexander grinned maliciously lifting the woman's chin.

"Yes, Alex. Thank you." Alexis replied with a shaky voice. Alexander smiled at his sister's fear.

"That's my good girl. Because you are so good, I will give you blood so you can see again.  **_Do not_ ** make me pluck them out again. What are the rules again, sister?" Alexander stroked his sister's face gently.

"No eye contact with anyone, ever." Alexis replied weakly.

"That's right, but you did it anyway and I was forced to kill the wolf you met eyes with. He was a good lieutenant, now I have to replace him. Fail me again and you will lose more than your eyes, sister. I will track your little boy down and make you watch me kill him, then take your eyes. Do you understand?" Alexander lifted her chin as he spoke, though she could not see him.

"Yes, I understand. I swear, I won't do it again." Alexis replied almost robotically. Alexander smiled wickedly and kissed her forehead, then turned to leave.

**_Take my sister home and give her as much blood as she needs. I'm going to pay my mother a visit. I expect my sister to be happy and fully healed by the time I return home. Anything she wants or needs, understand?_ **

**_Yes, Alpha._ **

  
  
  
  


**Royal Family Quarters**

**Three Hours Later**

  
  


**_Keep a perimeter around the compound. If you see any man or wolf you do not recognize, do not engage until Klark and I are present._ **

**_Sha, Lexa._ **

Viktor and Anastasia threw their arms around Isis as soon as she walked into the Royal Family Quarters. Lexa's face lit up at the sight of her mate, their daughter and Tristain. She rushed forward and hugged Madi tightly.

"Ai hod yu in, ai goufa." Lexa said holding Madi close, then pulled away scanning her daughter closely for any injury. Madi smiled wide.

"Ai hod yu in, nomon. Nou get yu daun, nomon. Ai ste fis op, ai swega."  _ Don't worry, mom. I'm healed, I promise.  _ Madi told the Heda, who still looked concerned. Lexa cupped her daughter's face and looked deep into her blue eyes.

"Yu ste kamp raun feve, ai goufa. Ai no kid raun, Madi. Yu no bants thou 'sir nodotaim, nami?"  _ You will stay home forever, my daughter. I'm serious, Madi. You will not leave without us again, understand?  _ Lexa raised an eyebrow and gave her daughter a stern look. Madi nodded in agreement, eyes on the ground.

"Sha nomon, ai get em in. I'm grounded for eternity and I'm only allowed to leave the compound if you or mom are with me."  _ Yes, mother I understand. _ Madi said, careful not to roll her eyes in front of her two mothers, then went to hug her grandparents. Lexa turned towards Tristain and hugged him tightly as well, to everyone's surprise. _ Don't wait until after they die to let them know how you feel. _

"Ai hod yu in, ai sheid pakstoka." Lexa told her son in law. Ana and Abby gasped at the sight of the Heda hugging and pronouncing she loved her son in law. 

**_Wow, babe. What happened to it being inappropriate to hug anyone but your wife and children?_ **

**_Tristain is as much our son as Madi and Gabriella are our daughters, ai hodness._ **

"You are grounded as well, Tristain. No leaving the compound without myself or Klark. Nami?" Lexa gave him the same serious look as she gave Madi, only the Heda had to crane her neck to meet his eyes. Tristain smiled down at Lexa and nodded.

"Sha Heda, ai get em in. I'm not looking forward to being blown up again, believe me. There are thousands of people in danger out there that need our help, Lexa. I'm pretty sure once you see what Isis has been working towards, you'll want the whole pack to help. Your dream of peace in the wasteland might actually come true." Tristain said with a bright smile and Clarke wrapped her arms around her mate.

"We have to save them first, Tristain. Then we can work towards that dream." Clarke gave her mate a big smile and wrapped her arms around her waist followed by a kiss. "I love you, Lex." The blonde whispered into her mate's lips. Lexa nuzzled Clarke's nose with her own and rested her forehead against her mate's. 

**_I never feel right when we are apart, ai hodness._ **

**_Neither do I, babe._ **

"Ai hod yu in, ai niron. I should warn you, Gabriella has been upset about something. She didn't fall asleep until ten minutes ago, the pups are watching her now. I didn't realize how exhausting it was to have an infant until you left." Lexa said with exasperation. Clarke kissed the Heda's mate mark and held her close.

**_Ai dina op, Mama. Nomon rid yu op._ **

"Leave it to our daughter to give us orders, so much for her sleeping. Gabriella is right, you need to sleep and she needs to eat. You deserve a break from all Gabi's crying because I have a feeling we're going to have more of it soon because she's been worried about Isis' son, Alexander." The blonde told her mate, who let out a growl of frustration that their daughter was awake.

"I can teach you how to calm her nerves, Clarke. Your daughter's thoughts become compulsive because she knows there's danger and doesn't understand that it takes time to resolve. Your packmates can help as well, you will need it because I drove my parents mad with my obsession. Once Klaus and Mikkle took action on what I saw, it calmed me. You have the advantage of being her pack, so you can see what she sees without her having to take you with her. It just takes practice." Isis interjected with a small smile. "We haven't been properly introduced, Leksa kom Trikru but I have watched you for some time since you were a little girl. You have come a long way since I first visited you." Isis extended her hand and Lexa shook it then raised an eyebrow.

"You were watching me?" Lexa asked the brunette hybrid, who nodded in response.

"I watch everyone. Of all the Commanders since Becca, you are by far the best. I am very sorry for the horrors you went through in order to maintain your role as Heda. I would not have been able to keep from killing Nia after what she did to your lover. You put your people before your own needs, that is a rare gift for a leader to have. However, I am glad that you have finally settled down and found happiness with my aunt. If anyone deserves it, it is you." Isis finished and looked to Viktor and Ana. "How about the three of us catch up while Clarke and her family take a much deserved break?" Isis raised an eyebrow and her grandparents nodded.

**_Nomon, rid yu op. Ai dina op, Mama._ **

**_Yes baby, I'll feed you and Nomon will go to bed._ **

"That sounds wonderful. There are an extra set of quarters upstairs you may use while you are here. Let me show you." Ana said as she and Viktor led her upstairs. Skye's four pups bounded downstairs into the main hall and launched themselves at Tristain and Madi, practically tackling them.

"Hey guys!" Madi and Tristain exclaimed and giggled as their faces were covered by licks from the four pups. 

**_We missed you so much! We had to sleep with Lexa while you were gone. She steals all the covers and growls in her sleep._ **

**_You weren't supposed to tell them about that, ai pakstokas._ **

"That sounds exactly like my wife!" Clarke chuckled and took her mate's hand. "C'mon babe, you can get some rest, while I feed our bossy baby girl."

"Sha, Klark." Lexa replied sleepily, then followed her mate upstairs to their quarters. As soon as the two mates entered their quarters, Gabi was wide awake and her mind was full of excitement. Clarke leaned back over the crib and smiled down at her baby.

"Hey sweetie! Thank you so much for helping your big sister and Tristain! They're home safe now, because of you. After you eat, we'll go downstairs and see them okay?" Clarke said with a grin, as she picked the infant up and nuzzled her forehead.

**_Sha, Mama. Nomon, rid yu op. Ai dina op, Mama._ **

"Sha ai fyucha, I will go to sleep now and Mama will feed you. Ai hod yu in, ai fyucha." Lexa kissed her daughter's head, then looked at Clarke and rolled her eyes.

"She's so bossy… I wonder where she got that from, babe." Clarke smirked at her sleepy wife as she followed her into the bedroom. Lexa chuckled and shook her head.

"She is definitely my daughter, ai niron. However, she gets the stubbornness from you. Reshop, ai fyucha." Lexa yawned, kissed her wife and crawled into bed.

**_Reshop, Nomon._ **

  
  
  


**Isis' Compound**

**300 Miles North**

**Six Hours Later**

Clarke POV

  
  
  


_ Dozens of bloody bodies were strewn all over the floor from the entrance of the bunker to the main hall of Isis Quarters. They are all dead and they've been tortured to death. Even after death, their faces are filled with fear. Alexander really is a monster, just like Paxton. Shit! We have to stop him. So much for happily ever after. As she made her way to Isis' quarters, screams filled the air in the main hall. This must be him. _

_ "I will ask once more, who are the hybrids my mother brought here? Why did she help them and where did they go?!?!" Alexander shouted at the bloodied doctor laying on the ground. The doctor started to laugh hysterically. _

_ "Fuck off, Alex. I'm not telling you shit, I couldn't if I wanted to. You know your mother compelled me, so you might as well kill me now!" The doctor kept laughing, as if it were any other day. He knows he's about to die and has no other option. Where are you Raven, you should've hacked in by now!! Alex growled ferociously, grabbed the wolf by the throat and sunk his teeth into his jugular. Alexander chugged the crimson blood until the wolf was completely drained and dropped his body on the ground unceremoniously. The hybrid started to pace back and forth. Dammit! This would be a great time to read his mind, but I can't!! His train of thought was interrupted by a computer voice. _

_ "Download complete. Self destruct activated. Have a nice day you fucking psychopath!" The computer announced before a countdown of three seconds appeared on the wall where the maps were. Alexander's eyes went wide and he flashed out of the compound. Clarke's eyes switched to see through Alexander's eyes. He did not quite reach the exit before the explosion. Fire bellowed through the halls and corridors. The hybrid was in flames as he pushed on the final bunker door and escaped the flames. He rolled around on the ground to put the flames out, then laid on his back and screamed at the top of his lungs. Clarke's vision switched the see through new eyes. She could see Alex on the ground with scorched flesh that was already starting to heal. _

_ "FUCK YOU MOTHER!!!" Alex shouted and growled in frustration. _

**_That's no way to speak to your mother, Alex. Your father and I taught you better than that._ **

_ Alex sat up suddenly looking around, until his eyes found the rodent his mother's voice came from. He flashed to it and picked it up, glaring angrily. Clarke was now getting an up close and personal view of the hybrid. Long dark brown hair and brown eyes. I know those eyes… Paxton. God, Alex looks so much like him, just like Isis and mother. _

_ "You always find a way to get to me don't you, mother? Who are they? Why are you protecting them? Did you have more children and didn't tell us? Answer me!" Alexander shouted. _

**_Please! That awful gift doesn't work on me and you know it. Return Alexis safely to me, then we can discuss a treaty._ **

_ "Never gonna happen bitch! I will track you and your hybrid friends down, mother. Tell your new friends war is coming. I have an army of hundreds of thousands of wolves and vampires at my disposal and I will crush them as easily as this filthy animal." Alex replied then crushed the rodent in his hand. _

  
  
  


**Queens Compound**

**Royal Family Quarters**

Clarke POV

  
  
  


**_Klark!_ **

**_Mom!_ **

Clarke gasped for air, clutched her throat and fell onto her knees. Lexa, Madi and Tristain appeared in a flash next to the two hybrids. All three looked around the main hall for a threat, before Madi and Lexa rushed over to Clarke. Lexa knelt behind her mate and wrapped her arms around her, nuzzling her mate mark. Clarke could feel her mate's panic and fear. The Heda held her mate more tightly than she ever had, as if Clarke might disappear if she let go.

**_I'm here, babe. I'm not going anywhere I promise, but it's hard to breathe with you holding me this tight._ **

**_I'm sorry, Klark! It's just… I thought you were... it felt like…_ **

**_Believe me babe, I know. En's ku, ai niron. I'm okay, baby. Ai hod yu in, Lex._ **

**_Ai hod yu in feva, ai niron. Do not ever scare me like that again!!_ **

**_Don't plan to, babe. That really sucked!_ **

Madi knelt down and cupped her mother's face. Panicked blue eyes filled with tears met with Clarke's own blue.

"Mom, are you okay?!?! I swear it just felt like you were being crushed! It felt like you died!!" Madi said with panic in her voice. Clarke nodded and put one arm around her daughter, the other behind her around her mate.

"I'm okay. I have a new appreciation for rodents and how much it sucks to be crushed to death now, but I'm okay." Clarke reassured her mate and daughter who were both wrapped around her. Clarke shared her memories with her family and pack, bringing them up to speed on the upcoming war.

"Apologies, Clarke. I should've warned you that you would feel the death of anyone you see through. I didn't think he would see us. Just take deep breaths, it will pass soon." Isis said calmly, Madi placed her head on her mother's other shoulder and started rubbing circles on Clarke's back. The blonde took a deep breath and kissed her mate and daughter's temples on either side of her. 

"I love you both. I promise, I'm okay." Clarke said as they slowly pulled out of the hug. The blonde shook her head and sighed before she spoke. "You weren't kidding about him being like Paxton. He even kinda looks like him. I'm so sorry about your pack and your home, Isis. If he hadn't tracked me…" Isis cut her aunt off, putting a hand on her shoulder and shaking her head.

"He was tracking me, not you. He knew the nuclear explosion was my handiwork, that is what drew him out. I should've known when Gabriella told you the bad man was coming that she meant  **_my_ ** compound." Isis gave Clarke a kind smile, then sighed. "The explosion will slow him down, but he  **_will_ ** track us here. His tracking abilities are unmatched, I'm afraid my actions have put your pack and people in danger. If I hadn't killed your packmates and injured Madi and her mate, he would have no idea you even existed." Isis looked off into the distance, deep in thought.

**_I got all the data from your niece's mainframe, Clarke. I can spin it up in the council chambers or your office._ **

**_Thanks Raven._ **

"He would have found us eventually, Isis. We were about to hunt packs like his down, we would've drawn him out ourselves. At least now we know to expect him." Clarke reassured her niece.

**_Rae, I want the compound on high alert. Get our bunker defenses up and weapons ready._ **

**_Already on it, Clarke._ **

**_All generals and ambassadors to the council chambers in an hour. Markos, let the vampire leaders know. Indra en Oktevia teik yo gona kamp raun emo hodgeda. Gaia, hon Aden op._ **

_ Indra and Octavia get your warriors in place. Gaia find Aden. _

**_Sha, Heda._ **

"Isis, would you be willing to join the pack until you can find a new pack? It will give an advantage against Alexander and you have my word that we will release you anytime you ask." Clarke gave her niece a questioning look and the brunette hybrid nodded.

"It would be my pleasure to join your pack. I've never enjoyed being an Alpha, I am best at gathering intel and foreseeing threats. It will also allow me to better help Gabriella develop her gifts. I swear to you that I will never teach her to use her gifts maliciously. With your permission, I wish to send a message to my other three children. I wish to warn them that Alexander may go looking for them." Isis replied with sincerity.

"Permission granted. Well guys, guess its time to go to war…" Clarke sighed and closed her eyes tightly.

  
  


**_Here we go again._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving comments and kudos. Give me a week or two for the next chapter.


	7. Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim. (May we meet again.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa holds off an army by herself, while the rest of the pack follows Gabriella's instructions. New hybrid puts their abilities to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIOLENCE WARNING and character death

**Becca's Lab/Lighthouse Bunker**

**Three days later**

Raven POV

  
  
  


"This is some crazy shit, Vampire Bill. I spent a lot of time here years ago. I died for a few minutes right over there and Abby and I turned us all into Nightbloods over there. Lexa was so weak that she couldn't stand but she wouldn't let us drill into the kids, who'd have thought it would turn us all into pack. Now I'm back with my super hot mate, the best scientists on the planet and the upgrade to end all upgrades." Raven was pointing all over the lab as she spoke, before pulling William into a hug. 

"I'm very glad you didn't die, Little Bird. Otherwise I'd be stuck with some boring vampire that doesn't know shit about quantum mechanics and nano-tech for the rest of eternity. Now I have a brilliant wife that takes orders from a one month old baby." William chuckled, placed a kiss on Raven's forehead and smiled down at her. Raven shook her head in disbelief. This whole thing was insane, but Isis said they had to listen to Gabi. 

Clarke and Lexa's baby started flooding the pack mind with images and directives as soon as Alex declared war. According to the infant, Alex was just one of several hybrids in his army, his lieutenants were hybrids as well. Step one of Gabi's plan was that certain packmates turn hybrid, Raven included. Then everyone in the pack got different instructions on where to go next. Raven brought the entire science and engineering divisions to Becca's Lab. It wasn't an easy sell for the vampires, putting faith in an infant but the Queens issued a direct order. Now their pack and people were spread out across the planet, completely abandoning their home. To say that it was a leap of faith to listen to Gabi was an understatement, but Isis kept reassuring them.

**_She can see things before they happen, if she says to go somewhere, do it. There is a reason she thinks home isn't safe anymore. We have to trust Gabriella._ **

Not that Raven had anything to complain about, she got a super brain out of the deal. Apparently she has the same gifts as one of Isis' sons, making her a living breathing AI on steroids. Unfortunately, Isis' son Aaron was killed by Alex years ago, forcing Raven to learn her new abilities on her own.  _ I would've liked to have someone that knew what they were doing helping me on this one. Especially with us going to war. _

"That one month old helped me become ALIE 3000. I'd go on about how awesome and unkillable I am now, but I don't want my baby to feel insignificant." Raven gave her mate a big smile and a wink, then giggled.

"You've always been smarter than me, Raven… even before the super brain. Now, unfortunately I can't possibly refute it. I'm basically fucked for all future arguments, now that you can think your way out of it." William said with a laugh. 

"Damn right, babe." Raven said with a smile, then put her hands in her pockets nervously and sighed. "We're about to see just how super my brain really is once everyone is in place. Isis said that Aaron just needed a packmate to be inside the building and he was immediately in their mainframe, past their firewalls. They didn't even have to go near a computer. Pretty fucking awesome, huh?" Raven said with a smirk and William nodded. Raven gasped and her eyes glowed yellow.

**_We're in place, Raven._ **

**_Holy shitballs Batman, I'm already in the mainframe. This is so fucking awesome!!_ **

**_Just promise me you won't go psycho on us and bomb the whole planet. Clarke wants to go in first, see if maybe it jogs her memory._ **

**_I'm not surprised Bell, it's where it all started. And don't worry, I promise no bombs or City of Light._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Mount Weather Bunker**

Clarke POV

  
  
  


Clarke walked through the corridors, taking in every inch of it with all of her hybrid senses. It seemed so familiar to her, like a dream that she couldn't place but nothing came back to her. She knew from the memories of her packmates that this place was where it all started, but it wasn't what she had hoped. As silly as it was, Clarke had hoped that coming here would jog her memory and she would remember her life before becoming immortal. Mount Weather was almost a dream in the minds of her packmates. In Lexa's case, a nightmare. The Heda refused to join Clarke as she dropped their infant daughter off in her new home. Her mate did her best to stay shut down on the subject, though Clarke could not understand why. The blonde let out a deep sigh.  _ I thought I would remember if I was here, maybe understand why everyone treats this place like a haunted house.  _ When Lexa split the clans between the bunkers before Praimfaya eleven years ago, she and most of Skaikru refused to go inside. They all lived in the Polis bunker, which was how the Heda came to trust them and them her.  _ They're so afraid of this place because it made me leave them, but I don't remember why. I guess it just isn't meant to come back to me… _

**_Everything's online, Clarke. My nano babies will take it from here. I'll have a real time status of the systems and can see everything through the cameras, if she's in trouble I'll know. Thanks to my super brain, the humans and the kids have an endless supply of food, water, and oxygen._ **

**_Thanks, Rae._ **

"Wanheda! Em's klir! No sign of trouble in the compound." Aden announced as he approached in front of them and gave Clarke a respectful nod.  _ He has always reminded me so much of Lexa.  _ Clarke smiled widely.

"Mochof, Aden. Thank you for agreeing to be the Chancellor here." Clarke replied with a smile that was returned with a proper stance and short nod.  _ Lexa would be so proud of him. _

"I will do whatever it takes to protect our people and Gabriella, Klark. Em laik Heda's goufa. Your daughter will be safe here, ai swega." Aden said with a nod, then seemed surprised when the blonde hybrid pulled him into a tight hug.

"I know how you Nightbloods are about hugs, but we won't see each other for a while. You may not be my son, but you're practically one to Lexa. I'm going to miss you and so will she. I know you'll protect Gabi with your life." Clarke pulled out of the hug and gave the human Chancellor a smile.

"Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim, Klark kom Wonkru." Aden said formally and offered his arm in a shake, the blonde took his arm and nodded.

"May we meet again, Aden kom Wonkru." Clarke took a breath, closed her eyes and nodded, then turned to leave.  _ This isn't permanent, you will get her back after the war. You  _ **_will_ ** _ see her again, see all of them again. _

**_You want a moment with Gabi first, Klark? I'm gonna take a few with Link and Luna..._ **

**_Absolutely, O. Scares the shit out of me leaving them here, to be completely honest. What if..._ **

**_Belomi and Gaia will protect the humans and our children physically. Reivon can see everything else through the computers. If she's in danger, we will know ai hodness._ **

  
  


Clarke walked out of the compound, past the transports unloading the humans and children towards Gabriella. Her infant's mind was filled with concern for the pack, not about being left behind. It was not easy to accept that all of this was **_Gabi's_** idea. Clarke shook her head in disbelief. _My infant is basically a general in a war that she says will span the planet._ Thank god Isis agreed to join the pack, because she could help them make sense of Gabi's compulsive thoughts. Isis said that as a child she was able to see things before they happened, but she never really developed it because of Paxton. Gabi seemed to be obsessed with winning the war with the least amount of casualties. She was absolutely certain that the humans and everyone under seventeen would only survive if they were at Mount Weather. The rest of the pack was spread out across what was once home to many in the pack, with the exception of the Ambassadors and spies. Clarke could handle trusting her child's obsession to save lives, but she was not happy about staying connected to her at all times. _We're going to war._ _What if my own infant is forced to watch and feel my death? Or Lexa or Madi's? What if we have to do something horrible to protect our people and our pack. Will she judge us? Think we're monsters?_ Isis told the pack repeatedly that they needed to listen to and trust the infant.

**_She sees things you couldn't begin to imagine, Clarke. I know you want to protect her from violence, but her gift gives us an incredible advantage, she must stay connected._ **

"Hey baby girl. Ai hod yu in, Gabriella kom Wonkru. We will see you again, baby. You promise me that you'll call us if you're in danger, baby. Even if it puts us in danger." 

Clarke picked up her daughter and nuzzled her forehead, sniffing hard to remember her scent.  _ I will not lose you!  _ The blonde placed a dozen kisses on her daughter's head.

**_Sha, ai ste klir. Taim don kom op. Ai hod yu in, Mama._ **

_ I will be safe. It's time. I love you, Mama. _

Clarke's mind was filled with images of her next destination and she let out a deep breath.

**_We better move, O. Gotta time this right._ **

"Wanheda en Skairipa. I swear to you both that Gabriella, Luna and Lincoln will be safe. I will die before any of them is harmed, ai swega em klin. Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim." Gaia said as she took Gabriella from Clarke with a sad smile. 

"May we meet again, Gaia." Clarke replied, then looked over at Bellamy and gave him a smile. He walked over to Octavia and took her twins in his arms, smiling sadly.

"My family, my responsibility O. You know I won't let anything happen to them, or Gabi, Clarke. May we meet again." Bellamy gave Octavia a kiss on her forehead and looked over his shoulder at Clarke with a small smile. 

"We  **_will_ ** meet again, big brother. I know it for a fact, I love you Bell. Ai hod yu in, ai goufas." Octavia replied and gave him a hug, then placed a kiss on each of the twins' heads. Clarke took a deep breath and looked over at Octavia with a smirk.

**_Want a handicap, or do you think you can beat me there on your own?_ **

**_I am finally going to kick your ass, Clarke!_ **

  
  


Clarke and Octavia smiled widely at each other, then flashed towards their next destination with impossible speed.

  
  
  


**Vampire Compound**

**Five hours later**

**500 miles Southwest of**

**Mount Weather**

Clarke POV

  
  
  


Octavia and Clarke suddenly appeared in front of the bunker door, just as it opened. Two vampires exited with weapons drawn, then suddenly lowered their weapons and looked at the two hybrids with blank stares.

**_Mafta ai op, Mama._ **

_ Follow me, Mama. _

The two female hybrids took a deep breath and followed the vampires under Gabriella's control into the bunker. They walked past hundreds of vampires through the corridors, all seemed to be in some sort of trance. None moved a muscle, or made a sound. They just seemed to stare off into the distance, unaware of the hybrids' presence.

**_Okay, this is creepy as fuck. Hearing the description from Isis and actually seeing it are two different things._ **

**_Trust me Octavia, I know. It's my infant that's doing it._ **

The two vampires leading them stopped at a large door with a hand scanner and waited as it opened by itself. Clarke smiled widely.

**_Thanks, Rae._ **

**_You don't have to thank me Mama Wolf, this is the most awesome thing ever!!_ **

Clarke and Octavia stepped through to find a hybrid woman sleeping in a bed that she was chained to. The hybrid jumped in surprise, letting out a weak grow as she took in the appearance of her rescuers. Clarke scanned her thoughts and saw her fear and suffering. The poor girl was exhausted and recovering from injury but she was healing. 

**_We're in place, babe._ **

**_Os, ai hodness._ **

_ Good, my love. _

  
  
  
  


**Five miles east of**

**Queen's Compound**

Lexa POV

  
  


**_Chich ai op gon Trigedasleng. Emo nou na get osir in._ **

_ Speak in Trig. So they won't understand us. _

**_Sha, Heda._ **

  
  


Green eyes stood out behind her black warpaint, as the Heda approached the spot Isis and Gabi told her wait for the first wave of enemies. Lexa scanned the perimeter of the compound, spotting a massive amount of movement heading toward her from miles away. There was no telling how many hybrids were with the approaching army until they were close enough for her to smell them.  _ I'm about to take on an army of vampires by myself because my baby told me to.  _ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to compose herself.  _ Focus on what's in front of you, everyone else is in place for Gabi's plan. You can do this Leksa. _ The Heda drew her twin swords and let out a warning growl as the army came to a complete stop a dozen feet in front of her. The vampires and the hybrid stood glaring at each other with fangs bared and black eyes, Lexa's had glowing golden circles. In a flash, a male hybrid appeared in front of the army of vampires.  _ Alexander. He really does look similar to Paxton, especially the eyes. _ The male hybrid approached with an evil smirk.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you, I'm Alexander." The hybrid stopped, waiting for Lexa to introduce herself. The brunette hybrid remained silent, her face devoid of emotion. After a moment of awkward silence, Alex cleared his throat and continued. "I'm certain that my mother has been filling your head with her save the world bullshit. She will lead you down a dangerous path, just ask her how many people she has sacrificed in order to make her ridiculous dream a reality. I will give you just one chance. The vampires that stand before you are just a taste of what will come. I have hundreds of thousands of men, you have what… just four hybrids and a handful of wolves? Join me or be wiped out, make your decision." Alex finished with a snarl and a confident smile. 

"Or you could bow before me, accept me as your Alpha and I won't slaughter your army." Lexa replied calmly and gave him a smile full of confidence. Alex let out an evil laugh and turned to the army of thousands of vampires.

"Bring me her ashes when it's done. I will add them to my collection." He ordered, then disappeared in a flash. The moment he was gone, the vampires moved to attack the Heda all at once. Lexa growled ferociously, swinging her twin swords with massive speed and force. Lexa blurred through the middle of them slicing off heads and limbs as she moved. She blocked blow after blow, then moved to the next as each vampire turned to ash in front of her.

"For fucks sake flank her! Overpower the bitch already!" The shouts of her enemies filled the air full of anger and frustration when she reached the rear of the vampire army. A large group of vampires surrounded her in a blur, trying desperately to over power the hybrid. They moved almost like a stampede, slamming into the Heda in an unorganized fashion. The chaos caused body after to push against her as she gritted her teeth and finally managed to knock her to the ground. The moment she was on the ground, vampires flooded around her. The green-eyed hybrid struggled underneath them, as dozens piled on top of her kicking and stomping on her.

**_Nomon, yu gaf sisen in! Ai kom op!_ **

_ Mom, you need help! I'm coming! _

**_No, ai strik pakstoka. Chil yu daun. Daun laik hedon._ **

_ Stand down. That's an order. _

**_Sha, nomon._ **

Lexa pressed as hard on the ground as she could and lifted upwards, sending the pile of vampires flying through the air. The hybrid then jumped to her feet and slammed her fist through chest after chest yanking out their hearts, then moving to the next. As soon as she had enough space to swing her swords, she swung in a blurred circle taking dozens of heads off in a single blow.

**_Ai ste os, ai strik pakstoka._ **

_ I'm good, my little wolf.  _

The hybrid hit the mark on her chest, then shifted into her massive brown wolf and barreled through the oncoming wave of vampires. She used her size and brute force to knock them down, then shifted to human form and flashed through the fallen vampires decapitating them with her twin swords. Once they were ash, she moved to the next group alternating between wolf and human form. Knocking them down with her wolf, then going for the kill. Wave after wave of vampires hit, struggling to stop the lone hybrid and failing.

**_Ogud, Heda!_ **

_ Ready, Heda! _

**_Os, Reivon._ **

_ Good.  _

One thousand wolves bounded towards Lexa and the vampires in a circle, flanking her on every side. Lexa shifted to her wolf, biting and tossing both vampires and wolves through the air. The Heda continued to blur through the army striking over and over with her swords until the last vampire turned to ash. Then she focused on the wolves, killing them easily with her brute strength and force. Once she snapped the neck of the last wolf, Lexa scanned the perimeter and found Alex watching from a few miles away. She gave him a wicked smirk, knowing that he could see her with his hybrid eyes. His face filled with fury and he looked back at several thousand more vampires flashing towards her. Lexa took a deep breath.  _ Be patient, Lexa. _

**_Kep yo rein in!_ **

_ Hold your ground! _

**_Sha, Heda._ **

**_Nau, Reivon! Frag emo op!_ **

  
  


_ Now Raven! Kill them all! _

The vampires were a mile east of Lexa when the pitch black wasteland was lit up in flames. Lexa watched as Alex's face went from fury to shock as thousands of vampires turned to ash in the massive fiery explosion reaching two miles in every direction. The infuriated hybrid let out a ferocious growl and turned to retreat.

**_We're in place, babe._ **

**_Os, ai hodness._ **

_ Good, my love. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Vampire Compound**

**800 miles Southwest**

Clarke POV

  
  


"Who are you?" The girl demanded weakly, careful not to meet eyes with the two strange hybrids. Clarke read her thoughts and saw the horrors and fear that plagued the girl's memories. If she met eyes with anyone, Alex tortured her and gouged her eyes out. If she didn't please her twin brother, or if he was simply bored he tortured her. The poor thing was now terrified that she would be punished for speaking to Clarke and Octavia.

"It's ok, Alexis. I'm Klark kom Wonkru, your mother's aunt and this is Oktevia kom Wonkru. We came here to rescue you from Alex. Isis said you never joined his pack so he can't read your mind, is that still true?" Clarke could feel the girl scanning her thoughts, searching for the truth. Once she was satisfied that Octavia and Clarke were telling the truth, she spoke.

"It's true, he never liked anyone in his head, not even pack. None of his pack are here, he has to rely on the vampires to contact him. How did you get past them? There two thousand vampires in this bunker." Alexis narrowed her eyes, scanning the two hybrids more closely.

"My daughter has made it so they won't see us. We are basically invisible right now." Clarke replied and noted that it did not calm Alexis' nerves at all. The girl shook her head.

"He has people watching the cameras. He knows you're here, you need to run before he gets here. His army is unstoppable." Alexis replied, her fears were taking over her thoughts. She wanted to run and hide.

"It's okay, Alexis. My packmate is in your mainframe, she's like your brother Aaron. He will have no idea who came here and freed you, I promise. We are going to take you somewhere safe, we won't let him hurt you." Clarke slowly walked towards her and knelt down, placing a hand on her shoulder. She flooded the girl's mind with love and safety. Alexis took a deep breath, feeling much better than before. She knew now that Clarke was telling the truth, they would keep her safe. Alexis finally met Clarke's eyes and spoke.

"I can read your minds too, Clarke. I know your plan. Your daughter's like my mom, she knows there are other hybrids helping Alex. Your mate is distracting Alex while your people escape and you're using the distraction as a way to infiltrate his army. They'll stop avoiding eye contact and your daughter will know everything." Alexis said with tears in her eyes. Clarke's heart broke for the poor girl that had suffered so much loss already, but Isis was certain it was the only way. Clarke pulled the girl into a tight hug and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm so sorry, but we only had one chance to do this without innocent lives lost. My mate and I will protect you Alexis, you are our family and you will always have a home with us. You do not have to join our pack, but if you want I can allow to join the pack mind temporarily. That way you can..." Clarke replied softly, using her gifts to ease the girl's pain somewhat. Once again, Clarke felt the buzzing in her mind, signaling the girl was reading her thoughts. Alexis closed her eyes, took a shaky breath and nodded.

"If my mom says it's the only way, then I trust her. She wouldn't do this if she thought you wouldn't protect me. You are my Alpha now and forever, Klark kom Wonkru." The girl said, looking deep into her eyes and her mind joined the pack.

"We should get moving, Alexis. Gabi can't control them for much longer, she has somewhere else she needs to be." Clarke said as she broke the chain holding Alexis to the bed. She stood and offered her hand to her niece to help her to her feet. "We're heading to Polis, it's a four hour run northeast from here. Isis said you've never fought before, but that it's imperative you learn because you have a part to play in the war. Octavia has promised your mother to take you on as her seken and train you to fight like the rest of our people. You couldn't ask for a better Seda, she trained my oldest daughter. Now Madi is one of the best fighters in the pack and preparing to become a general like Octavia." Clarke explained as Octavia stepped forward and spoke.

"It won't be easy, ai seken. You will go wherever I go, do what I say and learn everything I know. You will be tired and sore everyday, you will hate me most days. It will make you stronger and I promise that your brother will be terrified of  **_you_ ** one day. You will never be a victim again, ai swega em klin. Will you accept me as your Seda?" Octavia raised an eyebrow and Alexis nodded her head.

"Yes I will."

"Sha, Seda.  _ Sha _ means yes,  _ no _ is the same and  _ Seda _ means teacher. From now on when I ask you a question or give you an order you respond with sha or no, then followed by Seda. I will teach you our language so you understand. Do you need blood before we run?" Octavia raised an eyebrow and Alexis shook her head.

"No, Seda." Alexis replied, wiping the tears from her face with her sleeve and Clarke instinctively pulled her into another hug.

"We're gonna make your mom proud, I promise." Clarke said, then pulled out of the hug and gave the two hybrids a nod. The three flashed out of the compound towards Polis.

**_Ai don hon en op, Leksa. Osir nau don breik em au._ **

_ I found her, Lexa. We are freeing her now. _

**_Os, Klark. Hit yu op kom Polis._ **

_ Good, Clarke. Meet you in Polis. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Five miles east of**

**Queen's Compound**

Lexa POV

  
  
  


**_The fucking green eyed bitch burned all of the vampires. Retreat, we'll come back with ten times the men._ **

**_Yes, Alex._ **

"Retreating so soon, Alex? I wasn't finished, we were just starting to have fun." Lexa's voice startled the hybrid, he turned to attack only to be struck hard in the chest. He flew backwards dozens of feet before landing flat on his back. He let out a grunt of pain, but his thoughts were full of intrigue for the green eyed hybrid.

"Oh, you are something else, bitch. Kudos on the trap, you definitely have more balls than any hybrid I've met." Alex replied with a chuckle. "So you're obviously the mommy hybrid of the two my mother wounded, at least you smell like the one I was tracking. Or was that your mate? The only weakness of my tracking abilities, not even I can differentiate between mates. I assume my mother told you that already." He continued as he got to his feet and gave Lexa a smirk.

"You must not have met any hybrids with any sense, if you think I will tell you anything about me. I always hated the old movies where the villain explained his entire plan to the hero. Only someone with an incredible ego and no strategic abilities would do such a thing." Lexa replied smiling wide at the rage her words filled Alex's mind with. In his blind anger, the male hybrid attacked the Heda. Lexa easily sidestepped, grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed him into the frozen ground so hard it cracked like shattered glass. "Seems I was correct about you not having any sense, Alex." Lexa chuckled as she kept him pinned to the ground with one foot.

"Fuck you, bitch!" Alex growled trying to squirm out Lexa's firm hold on him.

"Sounds enticing, but spoiled brats with mommy issues aren't my type." Lexa replied with a smile. "Now be a good boy and stay." She continued as she drove her sword through his back, keeping him pinned to the ground. Alex screamed louder, voice mixed with rage and pain as he flailed around.

**_Ai don hon en op, Leksa. Osir nau don breik em au._ **

_ I found her, Lexa. We are freeing her now. _

**_Os, Klark. Hit yu op kom Polis._ **

_ Good, Clarke. Meet you in Polis. _

  
  


"That's an interesting language you've been speaking, what exactly is it?" The voice from behind her startled Lexa, she turned to see a tall dark skinned man and the hybrid instantly growled in warning. "Easy now, I'm not here to attack you. It would be foolish after seeing you so easy kill five thousand vampires and a thousand wolves. My name is Derek, and you are?" The man held his hands in the air to show he was unarmed and moved slowly backwards. 

**_Dison laik em houman, Heda._ **

_ That's his mate. _

"No point in formalities. I do not intend for your mate to live, therefore I expect you will attack me and I will be forced to kill you as well." Lexa replied calmly as the male hybrid smiled and chuckled.

"I like you, so proud. You're smart to communicate with your pack in a different language. That way we cannot understand you even telepathically. Must be your first language, I noticed many of your thoughts are in the same language as well. How about we come to an agreement?" Derek said and smiled wickedly just as a sword impaled Lexa from behind. She then turned her head to see Alex and two other hybrids behind her. The moment she met their eyes, Gabriella's voice filled her mother's mind.

**_Ai emo op, nomon. Ban au._ **

_ I can see them, mom. Get out. _

The green eyed hybrid let out a growl and grabbed Derek throwing him dozens of feet backwards. Lexa broke the sword in half and pulled it out of her chest. She let out a snarl and threw both ends of the broken sword at the two hybrids with Alex. Both hybrids let out a yelp as the swords hit them in their heads. Alex flashed forward and kicked Lexa hard in the chest, sending her in front of Derek. He grabbed Lexa by the neck, just as a familiar voice filled the air.

"Alexander!! Please do not harm her! Take me, instead." Isis shouted from hundreds of feet behind them, causing all three enemy hybrids to face her and growl. Isis stepped forward slowly, with her hands above her head. Alex and his hybrid friends let out an evil laugh as Derek dropped Lexa and flashed to Alex's side.

"Mother! I didn't think you had the courage to face me in person. You must actually care about this bitch, if you were willing to risk yourself. Without you, they will lose the war. I will wipe your new friends out, mother." Alex flashed in front of his mother and thrust his fist into her chest with a wicked grin. "After I kill you, that is. Goodbye, Mother." Alex growled as he pulled her heart slowly out of her chest.

  
  


**_Tel ai goufas op, ai hod emo in. Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim, Leksa kom Wonkru._ **

_ Tell my children that I love them. May we meet again. _

  
  


Lexa turned and flashed east towards Polis with a heavy heart as her niece turned into ash.

**_Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim. Yu gonplei ste odon, Isis kom Wonkru._ **

_ May we meet again. Your fight is over, Isis kom Wonkru. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Polis**

**Six hours later**

Lexa POV

  
  
  


**_Everything is in place, Heda. There is plenty of prey to hunt nearby, and we have an excellent vantage point. We will see them coming from dozens of miles away._ **

  
  


**_Mochof, Indra._ **

  
  


Lexa took in the sight of what was once her city, her home. Rubble surrounding a bunker that they abandoned six years ago, when they ran out of food. Now it would be home once more. Their enemies were coming from the west, believing they would take them by surprise according to Gabi. The trap at the Queen's Compound made it so anyone that came from the east would burn to death, thanks to Raven's super brain. The engineer's new abilities were incredibly helpful, always adapting and improving. She started to improve the weapons system more and more each time Alex's army tried to penetrate it. It was brilliant, like a shield covering the entire eastern perimeter of their new homes. Now it could burn hybrids as well, leaving them no choice but to attack from the opposite side. That would take him time and force him to spread his army across a massive amount of land. To think that all of this was her infant's idea, was overwhelming for the brunette hybrid. 

While Alex is distracted by finding a way to attack them, they were on a mission to build alliances with other compounds. Madi and Tristain were serving as Ambassadors in a diplomatic mission to visit the dozens of friendly werewolf bunkers spread across the planet. Not that Madi was happy about that. Their oldest daughter preferred fighting to diplomacy, but their youngest daughter insisted that it be them. Marcus and Abby were the Ambassadors headed to the dozens of human bunkers to offer a place in the new world after the war. Echo was on an infiltration mission with several rogue packs far to the north in old Azgeda territory. John and Emori were headed south with the same mission. Make new friends and convince them to join the new coalition led by Clarke and Lexa. Lexa shook her head at the thought.  _ Back to the same place, trying to wage war against a common enemy. _

**_It feels the same as when you created the last coalition, Heda. Many of us are still by your side and always shall be._ **

**_The first coalition cost me a great deal, Indra. I am afraid this one will come with a cost as well…_ **

**_We are pack now, Heda. We will face it together._ **

"So this is where you wanted me to go after Mount Weather? Not exactly a honeymoon destination, babe." Clarke said as she approached, bringing Lexa from her thoughts and the Heda's face lit up.

"It was beautiful back then, ai hodness. If Raven is correct, her robots can make this what it once was and more. A Capitol City for the Planet. We will change the world from this place, Klark. Be the leaders I once envisioned all those years ago and bring peace to the planet." Lexa smiled widely at the thought, ruling the planet with her mate and daughters by her side with an army at their backs. Rebuilding what was lost in Praimfaya, with technology that Lexa didn't completely understand. Raven said it would take about a decade for it to be a reality, but the Heda could already picture it in her mind. One people living in peace, above ground.

"Victory stands on the back of sacrifice, babe. Isn't that what you used to tell Madi? Isis died for this, now we're trusting our baby to guide us through a world war. We have no idea how long it will take, or how many lives will be lost. If Gabi's right, she'll be almost a year old before we see her or Madi and Tristain again. This doesn't feel right, babe." Clarke said with a frown Lexa pulled her mate into her arms and nuzzled her mate mark.

"We will see them after the war, ai hodness. Our children will get to see the dream become a reality. If Reivon's terraforming thing works, the humans can live above ground in as little as ten years. It will be like before Praimfaya." Lexa smiled at her mate and pressed her forehead against Clarke's.

"Will we be the same, though? You've seen Gabi's visions, he has hundreds of thousands on his side and we're playing war games with less than a tenth of the men. There's no guarantee that the other packs will join us." Clarke grumbled and Lexa could feel all of her mate's fears washing over her. The Heda held her wife close, as Skye walked up behind them and licked their faces.

**_We are pack, Klark. The war may change us, but it will not change that. We cannot be divided or turn against one another. Whatever comes, we face together._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and leaving comments and kudos. I will try to stuck to a chapter every week or two.


	8. The Wolf with a Black Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa and pack learn that word of Lexa's fight with Alex have spread. Abby learns that other packs have suffered under Alex's rule. Octavia and Clarke move against Alex's army. Alexis proves herself to Octavia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIOLENCE WARNING  
> I know all the characters are confusing. I added a main character list to end notes.

**One thousand miles**

**Northeast of Polis**

**Three Weeks Later**

**Abby POV**

  
  


"Do you know her?" A small voice caught Abby's attention as she waited outside of the pack camp. She looked down to see a blonde girl not more than five or six, with braided hair and big blue eyes. She was dressed in black pajamas with two sticks strapped to her back with rope, like two swords.  _ She reminds me so much of Clarke!  _

"Know who, sweetheart??" Abby gave the girl a kind smile and knelt down to her level. She gave the two guards a smile, they obviously weren't surprised the girl was here and seemed to be just as curious as the little girl.

"The brown wolf with the black mask that looks like it's crying, she has black armor and two swords on her back, like me." The girl's face lit up with a smile that made Abby nearly chuckle as she nodded.

**_You seem to have an admirer, Lexa._ **

"I  **_do_ ** know that wolf, her name is Leksa kom Wonkru and she is my daughter's mate." Abby shook her head in amazement at the blonde as she jumped around in excitement to hear the news.  _ How could they have heard about her?  _ The doctor noticed that the two guards were also paying close attention now, they moved slowly closer to Abby and the girl.

"I heard she's seven feet tall when she's human and her growl is so scary it makes bad guys run away. Her black mask is always on even when she's human! She swings her two swords around like this and she killed six thousand bad guys with them. Then the bad man sent twice as much to kill her and she burned them all with her mind!" The girl was so animated while she spoke of Lexa that Abby laughed. The child pulled out the two sticks and was flailing her arms around as if she was fighting someone as she spoke. Then she stowed her two sticks and put her hands on her hips, scrunching her eyebrows. "Is that all true?" The blonde was full of curiosity. Abby cocked her head and smiled. _So much like Clarke._

**_Wow, babe. Looks like you're someone's hero! I can't wait to see Gabi carry around swords pretending to be you._ **

**_Sha, ai hodness. Only Gabriella will know how to hold them properly._ **

**_You are such a brat, Lex!_ **

"Mostly true… Lexa's taller!" Abby covered her mouth and whispered, then chuckled as the girl's eyes went wide. "Who told you about Lexa?" Abby raised her eyebrows and the girl leaned forward and whispered loudly.

"My uncle's the Alpha… he talks to other packs. He said there was gonna be more wolves attacking your home, but they ran away because they were scared of the black masked wolf. Everyone is talking about her, she's famous! Lexa's gonna save us from the bad man that killed my mom and dad." The girl was so excited and eager as she spoke. 

"I'm sure Lexa would be happy to hear she is so famous. If you want, I will tell her about you. What's your name, honey?" Abby replied with a wide smile, shaking her head with amusement. Abby turned her head to the left at the sound of heavy footsteps.

"Freya! I told you to go to bed an hour ago, now you're bothering our guest!" A tall handsome wolf with dark hair and darker eyes. The girl scampered off, without a word and the doctor scanned the man closely. He was muscular, but not overly so, Abby could feel power emanating from him. _This must be the Alpha._ The man stepped forward and offered his hand. "You must be Aya's mother, Abby. My name is Erik, I am the Alpha here. Apologies for my niece, children find a war exciting. Especially one that gives people hope. Shall we?" Erik gestured for Abby to walk with him through the village. It was the most interesting camp she had ever seen. There were many buildings of different colors stacked around the perimeter, beaten by time and nuclear war. His pack had built a home on it as best they could, but none of the buildings had roofs. They used the walls of the buildings as protection on the rear side, then used tents for roofs and front walls. It would not be enough to protect a human from the cold or predators. The wolves however, could smell a threat coming from a mile away and were not affected by cold or radiation. Erik led her to a the largest strange tent, presumably his own. The interior reminded Abby of Lexa's tent before Mount Weather, but with two stone walls at the rear. There seemed to be two makeshift bedrooms at the rear, with a large table to sit eight with a map and several markers. Most were marked with either W, V, H. _Wolf, vampire, human. It's a war map._ Abby noticed that their abandoned home and Polis was marked with a wolf's face wearing a black pattern, very similar to Lexa's war paint. _Black masked wolf..._

**_Are you guys seeing this?_ **

**_Sha, Abi._ **

"So you know there's a war brewing?" Abby raised an eyebrow and smirked. The Alpha chuckled and gestured for her to sit in one of the wooden chairs by the table.

"This war has lasted for five years… at least for us. I have no idea why your pack is just now getting into the game, but if the stories are true…" Erik took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes. "Are they true? Can this black masked wolf beat him?" The Alpha seemed to be holding his breath in waiting for an answer. Abby sighed.

"Lexa did kill those wolves and vampires a few weeks ago, Alexander brought his army to our home and she covered our escape. Our pack is trying to defeat him but we need allies, which is why I am here. My daughter said that you and your pack have been protecting a over two dozen human bunkers for decades now. Aya thought we might speak with them to discuss an alliance." Abby replied and Erik laughed.

"How could humans be of use in a war with hybrids and vampires and wolves? They'd be slaughtered! Not even the almighty black masked wolf could protect them and you know it. My father and his father before him protected the human bunkers for decades, I can't just send them into an impossible fight!" Erik shook his head and stood up and started to pace.

**_Tell him the truth, mom. He knows me and how I think, I trust him._ **

"They won't fight, that's not what we're asking. We need to hack into their bunkers, so we can use Alexander's own bunker's defenses against him. In order to do that, I must visit their bunkers so my packmate can hack into the network. Many of them share the same network with his lieutenants' bunkers and we can take over their missiles and guns. We aren't ill informed, we know he has hundreds of thousands in his army. It will take time, but with the right support we will defeat his army." Abby said calmly, not knowing how he would react to the information. Surprisingly, he burst into laughter and grabbed a bottle and two cups before sitting. Erik poured two cups and handed it to Abby.

"Just like Aya to have some crazy ass plan to win a fight. To your daughter, Aya. The smartest most stubborn woman I've ever met or heard of." Erik smiled as he toasted, then narrowed his eyes and scanned her face closely. "So tell me, what do the humans get in return for allowing your pack to hack into their computers?" Erik raised an eyebrow and cocked his head.

"A promise of a future above ground." Abby said directly, then met his eyes. The Alpha shook his head in disbelief.

"How is that possible? If the radiation doesn't kill them, the cold definitely will. You and I can live in tents out here without a problem, but not even the largest fire could warm it up enough for humans to last more than a few days. They'd suffer so badly they couldn't hunt if they wanted to. If they don't freeze to death, they will starve." Erik leaned forward in his seat, eager to hear what she said next.

"With us having remote access to the bunkers, we can terraform the planet, making it habitable in ten years. We can rebuild and make this wasteland what it once was. My pack will provide plant life and oxygen, the prey is already out there." Abby took a deep breath and focused her thoughts after seeing his reaction.

**_How much do you want me to tell him, Clarke?_ **

**_Nothing related to the war, I don't want him carrying the weight of his niece being tortured for information. Tell him our vision after the war._ **

"One of our hybrid packmates is able to create plant life, with his gifts. He just needs certain conditions and he can bring plant life back to the surface. We've been doing tests and our geniuses are certain that there will be sunlight soon. It will take a decade for enough plant life to grow and make enough oxygen, but it  **_will_ ** happen. We have stores of animal embryos, that we have already been breeding in our science station. We will get our planet back, the way it was before. Once we have every bunker on the planet online, our scientists and their tiny robots will do the rest. It will also afford both you and the human bunkers access to the technology we have. You can build homes and furnishings above ground or below with them. We will rebuild cities and one day, you will be able to see a green forest again." Abby smiled as Erik's face was filled with a hopeful smile. The Alpha looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded.

"I don't have many wolves left to join your cause, mostly women and children but you can have the men I have left. The rest are all fighting with Alexander, that was the deal I took to protect my pack. Fight for him, or watch him tourture our families to death before he does the same to you. My niece Freya watched her parents scream in agony before he killed them for refusing his offer. The bastard was about to do the same to Freya, she was only three and a half I couldn't let that happen. So I agreed to become Alpha in my brother's place and swore that my pack would fight for him without question. Alexander made it clear if any of them stopped fighting, the entire pack dies slowly. He took all the men with him, except for the guards and myself. We hunt for him and give him three quarters of our food, when his lieutenants show up. They come twice a week and if you are short in your donations, they murder a family. It is the same for all of the non hunter packs out here. Alexander and his lieutenants are hybrids, we don't stand a chance and pride will get the ones you love killed." Erik shook his head and sighed looking at the ground in shame. Abby stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We can stop him, Erik. Aya and Lexa want peace, they want their daughters to run in the woods again and they want Earth to be what it was. When the fighting is over, my Alphas will offer a treaty to all the survivors. They offer protection from hostile packs and rogue vampires. A new world where humans, vampires and wolves live in a peaceful coexistence." Abby gave him a hopeful smile, that Erik returned.

"I'll make the introductions, but I can't promise they will agree. I'm sorry I can't be more help." Erik shook his head and chewed the inside of his cheek.

"That's more than enough, Erik. We do have a safe place for wolf and vampire children on the other side of our wall. If you want to move Freya and the others there, you may. It has defenses and hybrids guarding it at all times, they will be safe there. I know how hard it is to fight a war when you have a child to worry about." Abby gave him a kind smile and he nodded thoughtfully before he responded.

"Thank you, Abby. I will accept your offer, it would be a relief to know that she is safe." Erik stopped and smiled, his eyes filled with an amused look. "Would she get to meet the black masked wolf? That would make her day! She's been going around growling at everyone saying she's Aya's mate and she's going to protect us." Erik started to laugh out loud and Abby nodded and laughed with him.

**_Aww… babe you have to meet her!!_ **

**_Sha, Klark. Ai na hit em op, Abi. Ai swega em klin._ **

_ I will meet her, Abby. I promise. _

"Lexa promises that she will meet Freya." Abby smiled widely and Erik seemed pleased with the arrangement.  _ This plan may actually work. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Two thousand miles**

**Northwest of Polis**

**Octavia POV**

  
  
  
  


**_Skairipa! Emo fous step klin gon yu trap nat. Ge yo ogud!_ **

_ Their army marches on your camp tonight! Be ready. _

**_Mochof Eko. Hit ai op raun hadgeda thri sintaim._ **

_ Thank you, Echo. Meet me at the hideout in three days. _

**_Sha, Skairipa._ **

  
  


"Chil yu daun, Aleksis." The dark haired hybrid looked over at her seken, who reeked of fear at Echo's news and had started to tremble. Her seken gave Octavia a questioning look, most likely wondering why she was so calm.

**_We are being watched, ai seken. Don't tip them off. I don't smell any hybrids, just vampires. Be careful what you say out loud. Now set up camp._ **

"Sha, Seda." Alexis gave a short nod and started to set up camp, calming somewhat in knowing her Seda was prepared. Octavia remained stoic as she turned and walked through the camp as it was being set up. One thousand wolves and five hundred vampires. Octavia was beyond grateful that Lexa and Clarke agreed to her choosing her own warriors. Many of the wolves were Trikru before Praimfaya, the five hundred vampires were trained by Josh. William's nephew was an excellent fighter, thanks in part to his relationship with Madi. Octavia shook her head and sighed.  _ Weird that he doesn't remember any of it, but probably for the best. _

"Wormana! Ai don hon emo op! Emo ste kamp raun rokol." Josh reported as he approached Octavia.

_ General! I found them! They are camped at a cave. _

"Os. Osir na set raun kom sheidgeda. Osir don nishiv op taim emo jomp 'sir op." Octavia replied then gave a dismissive nod.

_ Good. We will wait until nightfall. We will surprise them when they attack us. _

"Sha, Skairipa." Josh nodded respectfully, then turned and walked to his tent. Octavia let out a sigh.

**_Nero, take the wolves further out until they head to our camp. We can flank them on all sides when they attack._ **

**_Sha, Oktevia._ **

  
  
  
  
  


**Five hundred miles**

**South of Polis**

**Clarke POV**

  
  
  


The blonde hybrid took in the sight of the hunter pack and their camp. By her count, there were three hundred wolves at the camp and they seemed to be preparing to leave their camp. Clarke spotted a wolf heading to the edge of camp, past dozens of half destroyed buildings and stopped to relieve himself. The blonde hybrid smiled wide and flashed behind him, picking him up by the throat.

"Where is your Alpha?" Clarke ordered, smirking when the wolf's face when blank and she set him back on his feet.

"Our Alpha is with the other pack Alphas, meeting with Alexander's lieutenants at a bunker a hundred miles due west of here." The wolf replied robotically and the blonde hybrid narrowed her eyes.

"How many Alphas are at this meeting?"

"Ten."

"How many packmates do you have?"

"Four hundred. He took a hundred with him, the hybrids allowed each Alpha to bring guards. They stay in a cave nearby, a mile south."

"Thank you. Now you're going to go back to your camp and forget you ever saw me, say you understand."

"I understand." The wolf replied and Clarke smiled and flashed towards the west to track the Alphas.

**_Jax, hit ai op ouder._ **

_ Meet me there. _

**_Sha, Klark._ **

  
  
  


**Two thousand miles**

**Northwest of Polis**

**Night Time**

**Octavia POV**

  
  
  


"The spy said there are two hundred wolves in the camp, they're slower than us so it should be easy to kill them before they realize we're here." The hybrid whispered then motioned for his men to attack. The camp was completely silent as a hundred vampires snuck into the camp, there seemed to only be four wolves on watch. The group of vampires flashed to the tents as their leader watched from afar. He smirked as his men prepared to attack the wolves as they slept. "Too fucking easy." The hybrid said under his breath and chuckled.

"I agree… easiest kill I've had in years." Octavia replied as she thrust her hand through the hybrid's back and gripped his heart. "Yu gonplei ste odon, nomojoka." The dark haired hybrid whispered in his ear as she ripped out his heart and turned him to ash.

**_Nau, Nero! Jomp emo op!_ **

_ Now, Nero! Attack them! _

Nero led the wolves in the attack, surrounding the camp and then let out a howl to let the vampires know they were coming. The enemy vampires turned in shock, eyes wide with realization that Echo had fed them bad information. Octavia flashed through the camp killing the enemy vampires, ripping out hearts and cutting off heads. Many tried to flee, but were stopped by the wolves surrounding them. Nero's wolves killed the runners easily, biting their heads off or tossing them toward Octavia for her to kill. The failed sneak attack was over as soon as it had begun, all but one vampire was turned to ash. The last vampire screamed in pain as Nero shook him in his jowls, then placed him on the ground in front of Octavia as a prize.

**_For you, Skairipa._ **

"Mochof, Nero." Octavia smiled widely at the wolf and then grabbed the vampire by the throat, lifting him easily above her head. "You are going to tell me everything about your bunker and your people. How many vampires or wolves you have, the location of your bunker and supplies you have stashed away. Then you will take us there. Say you understand." Octavia's eyes were black with yellow glowing circles and her fangs were extended fully. The vampire's face went blank.

"I understand." He said robotically and Octavia smiled and set him back down.

"Os. Start talking." The hybrid replied.

**_Aleksis, how many do you see at their camp?_ **

**_Looks like about a hundred, only three guards and the rest are sleeping. Do you want me to attack?_ **

**_Sha, ai seken. Frag emo op!_ **

_ Kill them all. _

  
  
  
  


**Cave**

**Ten Miles East**

**Alexis POV**

  
  
  
  


The hybrid waited until the three guards were as far apart as possible before she thought of attacking. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tight.  _ You can do this, just remember what Octavia taught you.  _ She flashed to guard furthest away, stopping just behind him and thrust her wooden spear into the  _ sweet spot _ as Octavia called it. The vampire instantly turned to ash.  _ Don't think until it's over, move to the next. _ She flashed behind the next guard and dispatched him just as easily. The hybrid smiled wide, proud of herself and moved to the third guard. This time she gave herself a little more space between her and the guard instantly regretting her overconfidence as he turned around facing her. Alexis' eyes went wide and she flashed forward, thrusting her spear into his chest.  _ Phew, almost fucked that one up! Focus, don't get cocky.  _ She turned and signaled with her hands for Josh to move to attack. In less than a second, the vampires took their place outside one of the tents and set the charges. Once it was finished, Josh gave Alexis a nod and the vampires flashed out of camp.

"Osir are ogud, Aleksis." Josh whispered as he arrived next to the hybrid and she hit the detonator causing a first explosion in the camp. Josh gave her a nod and flashed towards their camp.

_ We're ready, Alexis. _

Screams erupted as the vampires burned to death and Alexis turned to leave. As she did, she was caught by the throat in a tight grip and lifted in the air. She gazed down at her attacker and instantly recognized him.  _ Jason! One of Alex's lieutenants! Shit, he's a hybrid! There's no way I can beat him! _

"Your brother is looking for you, Alexis. I don't know how you managed to escape, but Alex will torture it out of you before he kills you." Jason said with an evil smirk, squeezing her neck tightly. Alexis reached behind her and slipped the spare dagger Octavia told her to always carry out of its sheath. She swung it as hard as she could across his wrist, taking his hand off. The male hybrid screamed in agony as Alexis landed on her feet, dagger still in hand. Suddenly, the male hybrid was struck hard from behind and landed on his face on the ground. Josh flashed on top of his back and thrust his sword through his back.

"Alexis quick! Take his head off while I hold him, I'm not strong enough." Josh said as he struggled to keep the hybrid pinned. The female hybrid drew her sword and pressed it against Jason's neck, pushing as hard as she could.

"He's healing Josh! I can't…" Alexis was cut off by a growl and turned to see Nero running towards them.

**_I will hold his head, just keep pushing Alexis._ **

The wolf grabbed Jason's head in his jowls and bit down hard, then started to pull. The motion reminded Alexis of a dog she once owned when it played tug of war with a toy. Jason screamed and struggled, flailing around like a fish out of water as the wolf pulled his head.

**_Smart, Nero. Mochof._ **

**_Do not thank me until he is dead, little one._ **

_ Right focus on what's in front of you.  _ Alexis continued to push and Josh set one foot on the sword, pressing it downward. The female hybrid and the vampire let out screams a they pushed, their muscles were pushed to its limits. Nero's growls joined them until finally, Jason stopped flailing and turned to ash. Alexis let out a deep breath and pulled Josh into a hug.

"Thank you, Josh. He would have killed me if you hadn't shown up." Alexis told the vampire, breathing hard from the workout.

**_You as well, Nero. Mochof._ **

**_It is my duty to protect the pack, you are pack Aleksis kom Wonkru._ **

"We need to build those muscles up, ai seken. You've spent too many years not using them, it gave your kill the advantage. You will train harder, until you can cut through steel in one swift motion. Next time a hybrid attacks, you will kill him without help. Our skin softens when we relax, catch a hybrid off guard and you can kill him before he knows it." Octavia's voice startled her and she's looked to see her for sitting on a boulder nearby nonchalantly sharpening her sword.

"You were there the whole time?!?" Alexis said with a furious tone.

**_Sha, little one. Who do you think told me to grab his head?_ **

"You could have killed him yourself! I almost died!" Alexis was shouting, face red with rage.

"You will never learn if you rely on my help, ai seken. Now you have taken the life of a hybrid and one hundred vampires, there are few that can say that. Get some sleep, you will need it. Raven's baby bots are making five hundred pound weights for you to carry as we travel. It will build your strength and you will carry them everywhere you go until you are strong enough. Reshop, ai seken." Octavia said, then turned to head back to camp. Alexis looked over at Josh with a baffled look and he chuckled.

"She isn't joking, Alexis. You should get some sleep, I'll take the early morning watch so you can sleep in." Josh smiled as he picked up the young hybrid's dagger and handed it back to her. Alexis shook her head in disbelief and walked with Josh back to camp.

**_You did well, little one. Skairipa is proud. You have the advantage as a hybrid, but if you do not push yourself you will not get stronger. Reshop, Aleksis._ **

**_Reshop, Nero._ **

  
  
  
  
  


**Six hundred miles**

**Southwest of Polis**

**Clarke POV**

  
  
  
  


**_Jax, take the pack and hold outside of the cave. Do not let them escape when their Alphas call for help._ **

**_Sha, Klark._ **

Clarke approached the main bunker door slowly with her hands up and smiled when four wolves exited with rifles aimed at her. Green dots danced across her chest.

"I'm here for the Alpha meeting. I was told to come here." The blonde hybrid kept her face devoid of emotion and her voice was full of confidence. One wolf's eyes changed from his brown to the familiar green of Lexa and Gabi's eyes.

**_White rabbit, Mama._ **

"What's the password?" One wolf asked, scanning the hybrid closely

"White rabbit." Clarke replied, then smiled as the four wolves lowered their guns and seemed to relax.

**_Mochof, baby girl._ **

**_Pro, Mama._ **

"Apologies, I didn't realize two lieutenants were coming. This way, ma'am." The men led her through several large corridors and stopped outside of what seemed to be an office, gesturing for her to enter. She stepped through the doorway, meeting the eyes of each Alpha as she made her way slowly towards the other hybrid.

"You must be Juliana. I must say, it's nice to finally put a face with the name now that Alex's mother is dead. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow, however I am glad that you can attend this meeting. See how we do things in the west." The male hybrid said as she approached and offered his hand to shake. Clarke blocked him from reading her thoughts as she shook.

"As am I." Clarke replied carefully, then at the male hybrid's silent offer, took a seat next to him. The blonde remained silent as the hybrid laid out his plan to attack Polis in detail. Ten packs belonging to the Alphas in the room and the two hybrids would join the assault, a total of ten thousand wolves. The assault would take place in three days at nightfall. John and Emori had fed them false information, leading them to believe that Polis was where the women and children were sent. Alex wanted them to kill every last child, regardless of age to send a message to Lexa and Clarke. They believed it was only guarded by five hundred wolves and one hybrid. As she listened to their words, she also listened to their thoughts. Many Alphas were here under duress and hated Alex, in fact only two Alphas were here willingly. The remaining eight had an arrangement similar to Erik's pack, give Alex their strongest fighters to join his army or be slaughtered. Supply Alex's army with food and supplies, keeping just enough to keep the pack alive.

"Before we dismiss, is there anything you care to add Juliana?" The male hybrid raised an eyebrow and smirked wickedly.

"Just one. Yu gonplei ste odon." Clarke replied before flashing in front of the hybrid, thrusting her hand into his chest and ripping out his heart. Her movement was so fast, the other hybrid hadn't seen it coming and never had a chance to fight back. The Alphas all stood up in shock as Clarke flashed through them, killing the two Alphas that supported Alex. The blonde hybrid then tossed the two Alphas' hearts on the table, slowly licking the blood from her hands before she spoke. "My name is Klark kom Wonkru. I know you aren't here willingly, that each of you is trying to protect your pack and I sympathize with you. We do have a bunker for women and children, but it is not at the location we've led Alex to believe. The women and children are protected by complex defense systems and hybrids. If anyone attacks, they will burn to death before they get within five miles. If they penetrate that defense, they will be met with many more threats before facing the hybrids, vampires and wolves protecting them. I am telling you all of this, because we offer shelter there for your women and children. Our pack will provide for them and for you if you join us in the fight against Alexander. If you do not wish to join us, that is your choice and we will leave you be until the war has ended. After we win the war, we will make an offer of peace to any and all surviving wolves, vampires and humans. Our plan is to start a new world order. One people working together. We have scientists that have assured me that the planet will be livable for humans in ten years and we are working on providing food and shelter for any and all that join us." Clarke finished and scanned the thoughts of the Alphas, finding them all interested in her offer.

"You're her mate, aren't you? Your scent is entwined with hers… the brown wolf with the black mask. I know your aren't her because I was there, I saw how many she killed and I ran like a coward." One Alpha offered with some hesitation and Clarke smiled softly and nodded.

**_Damn Lex! What's with you suddenly being famous all over the planet?_ **

**_Ai na get em in, ai hodness._ **

_ I don't know, my love. _

**_It is what my mother intended. She would not have sacrificed herself unless she saw that it had to happen. Mother always said that when a war is fought, people often remember the heroes and villains better than the actual war. If the hero faces their enemy at the right place and time, it can swing the tide of the war by word of mouth. It rallies both the troops and people to your cause, by giving them hope._ **

  
  


"Yes, I am." Clarke replied and the man walked forward and knelt down in front of her.

"You and your mate are my Alphas from this moment until the day of my death. My pack is yours to command." The Alpha said and Clarke could not help the look of surprise on her face when the other seven Alphas did the same.

**_This wasn't the plan…_ **

**_Are you certain about that, Clarke? Gabi hasn't exactly shared details of her plan with us, only told us where to go and when. She told us Lexa had to fight alone, now the whole world is talking about the black masked wolf. This is why mother told you to trust her, no matter what._ **

The Alphas and their packs immediately joined the pack mind. Clarke could see through their eyes and saw eight thousand wolves turn to face the two thousand others in the cave.

**_Shall we attack, Klark?_ **

**_Not yet, Jax. Hold them until I get there, I will offer them a place in the pack. If they refuse, then you can attack._ **

**_Sha, Klark._ **

"Is he a feral? His mind feels different." One of the former Alphas, who she now knew as Peter asked and Clarke nodded.

"We couldn't bring ourselves to kill them when they posed a threat to some humans because they are our kin. Jax is one of the pups of Skye and Nero, they are just as much my family as my wife and children are. Even my youngest daughter is certain they are her siblings and she will argue with you if you try to correct her." Clarke couldn't help the wide smile and chuckle the thought caused. Bellamy made the mistake of telling Gabi the pups weren't her siblings and she argued with him for hours, before he finally gave in. "Return to your packs and prepare the women and children to travel. We will send transports for them in a few days to bring them to the bunker." Clarke nodded dismissively, grabbed the bodies of the two Alphas and flashed to the cave to confront their packs. When she arrived at the cave, she was met with wide eyes filled with fear as she unceremoniously dropped the Alphas bodies on the ground.

"Kill the mate whore!" One wolf growled as he lunged forward, only to be caught in Jax's jowls. The young wolf shook hard, snapping his neck and brought his body before Clarke. 

**_For you, Klark._ **

"Thank you, Jax." Clarke smiled and gave the young wolf a scratch behind the ears as he sat next to her. "I have killed the lieutenant and your Alphas. The rest of the Alphas have joined my pack already. I will never force any wolf to submit to my rule, however in times of war I cannot allow you to leave. Make your choice." Clarke finished and Jax stepped forward growling, ready to attack.

"We don't take orders from an over mated bitch! Attack!" One man growled and at least three hundred joined his attack, the rest stood their ground. Clarke remained still as Jax and the rest of the ferals bounded towards the enemy wolves. Behind her, several new packmates rushed forward and joined the ferals, causing a wide smile that filled the blonde's face. Their growls echoed through the cave. If anyone heard it from outside, they would probably run in fear. When it was over, the remaining wolves knelt down and bowed their heads.

  
  
  
  


**Erik's Camp**

**One thousand miles**

**Northeast of Polis**

**One Week Later**

**Lexa POV**

  
  
  


The transports were already being loaded with women and children when the hybrid mates arrived. Many of them stopped what they were doing and began to watch them closely, whispering to each other.

"You ready for some hero worship, babe?" Clarke said with a mischievous smile, that was met with a confident smirk from her mate.

"Sha, ai hodness. It won't bruise your ego, having a famous mate?" Lexa raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Clarke wrapped her arms around her mate's waist and placed a kiss on her mate mark.

"Only if you let it go to your head and let some random floozy flirt with you, forcing me to slaughter her." Clarke replied and Lexa smiled proudly, then pulled her into a deep kiss. Someone cleared their throat, catching the two hybrid's attention and they pulled away to see Erik. He was tall with dark brown hair and black eyes. Lexa thought it was strange for a wolf, his eyes were similar to vampires when they were angry or about to attack. It made him look intimidating.

**_His father was a vampire, mother a wolf. They both died before he could turn hybrid, but he has a lot of similarities to hybrids. When he's relaxed his eyes are light brown, almost hazel. He's what Madi would be like if she hadn't turned._ **

"Sorry to interrupt, Aya." Erik said with a smirk. "Must say it's a shame to hear that you settled down and found a mate. Guess I have to find another reason to look forward to your visits." Erik said with a wink to Clarke, the blonde burst into laughter and hugged him. 

"A loss for us both! It's great to see you again, Erik." Clarke said giggling and he smiled down at her chuckling. His choice of words, combined with Clarke's response filled Lexa's mind with curiosity and she gave her mate a questioning glance. "Lexa, this is Erik he's an old friend of mine. We've known each other for almost eleven years now." Clarke offered smiling, clearly avoiding the silent questioning of her mate. Lexa gave her mate a stern look and Clarke rolled her eyes.

**_Ai niron, what does he mean by looking forward to your visits?_ **

**_Erik and I were fuck buddies for a couple of years, no big deal._ **

Lexa couldn't hold back the loud growl that her mate's admission brought out and she glared angrily at Erik, who put his hands in the air.

**_Seriously, babe? It was never romantic, just sex. He knows I'm mated and would never try anything._ **

"I am sorry, Lexa. I was joking and clearly overstepped." Erik said softly, clearly trying to calm the situation.

"Don't be sorry, Erik. My mate occasionally forgets that I only have eyes for her." Clarke gave her mate a warning glare with glowing eyes.

**_Stop it, Lexa. You know I hate that shit._ **

Lexa stopped growling and closed her eyes, taking a calming breath before she spoke.

"Apologies, Erik. That was unacceptable behavior on my part." Lexa smiled and offer to shake his hand to put him at ease. He chuckled as he took her hand.

"It's quite alright, Lexa. A bad joke on my part, I should've known better. It's normal for a mate to be territorial, especially when they are marked like Aya. My brother's mate was marked up like her and he growled at every man or woman that came within five feet of her, even children once they hit puberty. She finally got so angry with him, she threatened to move to another tent and he stopped." Erik chuckled and Clarke joined in the laughter. 

"I remember that! Haley was so mad at him when he nearly attacked a ten year old boy for giving her an apple he found! Said if he was so fucking insecure that he thought she'd leave him for a child, she was moving out! The look on his face was priceless!" Clarke laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes. After a few moments, the laughter stopped and Erik cleared his throat.

"On a more serious note, I cannot thank you enough for protecting my people. It is a relief to know that they will be safe from Alex and his men, especially Freya." Erik finished and smiled wide, looking at a blonde child dressed all in black approaching. Freya's eyes went wide and smiled at the sight of Lexa, who made a point to wear her warpaint for this visit. Lexa walked to the blonde child and knelt down to her level. 

  
  


"You must be Freya, I am Leksa kom Wonkru." Lexa introduced herself then gestured at the two sticks strapped to her back. "Do you know how to use those?" Lexa raised an eyebrow and the girl nodded enthusiastically and pulled them out, swinging them around. The brunette hybrid chucked. "Not bad, with a bit of training I am certain you will be an excellent warrior. I could have my packmate Gaia train you to use them properly. She trains all of our children to fight and speak our language. Would you like that, Freya?" Lexa smiled at the girl's reaction, jumping up and down.

"That would be so awesome!" Freya replied with excitement and Clarke walked up behind them smiling, with a package in her hands. 

"This is my mate, Klark. We have been looking for someone to protect our baby, Gabriella. She is at the bunker you're going to live in. Would you be willing to do that for us?" Lexa raised an eyebrow and Freya became even more excited.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I will protect your daughter for you Lexa and Klark, I promise!" Freya replied and Clarke handed the girl the package in her hands.

"If you're going to protect Gabriella, you'll need these." Clarke said as the girl unwrapped the package, revealing two wooden training swords and leather scabbards for her to carry on her back. Freya covered her mouth with her hands and squealed.

"Thank you! This is the best gift ever! When I grow up, I'm going to be a scary warrior like you!" Freya said with confidence and both hybrids chuckled. Lexa stepped behind the child and began to help her attach her scabbards to her back as she spoke.

"I know you will. Now when you get there, report to General Belomi and tell him you are ready to start your training. He will introduce you to Gabriella and Gaia." Lexa told the girl, inspecting her to make certain they fit properly.

"Yes ma'am!" Freya replied with a salute and ran to show her friends her new swords with bright smile. 

"You just made her entire life better, as far as she's concerned. Thank you both so much for doing this, I know you're busy fighting a war and yet you took the time to meet my niece. It speaks volumes of the kind of leaders you are." Erik said and Lexa couldn't help but notice his eyes were glistening as he spoke. Clarke gave him a big hug, shooting a warning glance at her mate when a rumble left her throat. Lexa collected herself and spoke.

"You're quite welcome, Erik. I will give you time to say goodbye to your people before we head to Polis. I would like to have you go over our database and make sure we have all of the human bunkers marked. Then Abby and Marcus will travel with you to visit the humans." Lexa nodded dismissively and Erik turned and headed to the transports. Clarke wrapped her arms around her mate from behind and set her head on Lexa's shoulder, forehead pressed against her temple.

"Well, babe. Guess this is goodbye for now, I have another secret meeting to attend in the morning and I will be late if I don't leave now. I'll see you in a few weeks." Clarke told her mate before placing a kiss on her mate mark. Lexa turned in her wife's arms and pulled her close.

**_Ste kefa, ai niron. Ai hod yu in, Klark._ **

**_I love you too, Lex._ **

The blonde gave her wife a kiss on her lips and another on her mate mark before disappearing in a flash. Lexa sighed and watched as Erik's pack said their goodbyes, then head to her transport, Erik not far behind her. Once they were both inside, Lexa contacted Raven.

**_Kom Polis, Reivon._ **

**_On it, Heda._ **

Erik's eyes went wide with amazement as the transport moved without a driver and he looked around trying to figure out who was driving.

"My packmate, Reivon is driving it remotely. She is very gifted, we can use the time to rest. It is a full day and night's ride to Polis." Lexa offered then propped up her feet, taking advantage of the downtime. Erik followed suit and after half an hour, both travellers were asleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clexa Family
> 
> Hybrids  
> Leksa kom Wonkru/Lexa Ayasson(mated to Clarke)  
> Klark kom Wonkru/Aya Viktorsson (mated to Lexa)  
> Madi kom Wonkru/Madi Ayasson (daughter of Clexa/mated to Tristan)  
> Tristain Madisson (mated to Madi)  
> Gabriella kom Wonkru/Gabriella Lexasson  
> Alexis Isisson (Niece of Clexa/Octavia's seken)  
> Adalynn Isisson (Niece of Clexa)  
> Ariana Isisson (Niece of Clexa)  
> Adrian Isisson (Nephew of Clexa)  
> Isis' kom Wonkru (deceased, daughter of Paxton)  
> Aaron Isisson (deceased, Alexis/Alex's brother)  
> Paxton McCreary (deceased, mated to Diyoza, father of Isis and Hope)
> 
> Werewolves  
> Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane (mates)  
> Charmaine Diyoza (Paxton's mate/currently in orbit)  
> Hope Diyoza (Paxton/Charmaine' daughter/currently in orbit)
> 
> Feral Wolves  
> Skye (prefers Lexa's company)  
> Nero (prefers Octavia's company)  
> Skye/Nero's pups:  
> Jax (prefers Clarke's company)  
> Ryder and Gus (prefers Madi and Tristan's company)  
> Anya (prefers Gabriella's company)  
> Vampires  
> Viktor/Anastasia (Clarke/Aya's parents/great grandparents to Alex and Alexis)
> 
> Clexa's Pack
> 
> Hybrids (the remaining are wolves)  
> Octavia (mated to Ben)  
> Bellamy (mated to Echo)  
> Indra  
> Raven (mated to William/Vampire Bill)  
> Gaia  
> Monty (mated to Harper)
> 
> Notable Wolves (Pack)  
> Echo (mated to Bellamy/spy)  
> John Murphy (mated to Emori/spy)  
> Emori (mated to Murphy/spy)
> 
> Notable Vampires  
> William/Vampire Bill (mated to Raven/Vampire Chancellor)  
> Josh (William's Nephew/Madi's Ex-boyfriend/Octavia's lieutenant)
> 
> Notable Werewolves (non-pack)  
> Erik (Alpha/Clarke's former lover/Freya's uncle)  
> Freya (Erik's niece/designated protector of Gabi)
> 
> Notable Humans  
> Aden (Natblida/Human Chancellor)
> 
> Enemy Hybrids  
> Alexander Isisson (Clexa's nephew/Alexis' twin brother/mated to Derek)  
> Austin Isisson (Nephew of Clexa)  
> Derek Alexandersson (mated to Alex)  
> Connor


	9. Bodyguards, Truths and Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya arrives at Mount Weather. Clarke meets with an enemy hybrid. Lexa, Madi, Octavia and Indra are given their next missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need a refresher on who is who, the last chapter has a Character list in the end notes.

**Mount Weather**

**Bellamy POV**

  
  


"Reporting for duty, General Belomi." Freya said with a salute to the hybrid, as she exited the transport and Bellamy couldn't help but smile wide at the young wolf. The girl was proudly wearing her twin wooden swords on her back and had somehow managed to find warpaint to match Lexa's on the trip.

**_She's so adorable and obviously worships you, Heda. Are you seeing this?_ **

**_Sha, Belomi. I like her a great deal more than her uncle. He will not stop rambling about how well he knows Klark! I may kill him before we arrive in Polis._ **

**_You used to hate me too, if you recall. You were so afraid that she cared more about me than you, that you didn’t see how much she loved you._ **

**_I know that Klark loves me and only me, Belomi. However, I do not want Erik within a hundred feet of MY mate!!_ **

"Excellent Freya, right on time  **and** prepared for battle. Come with me, I'll show you around and then introduce you to Gaia." Bellamy gestured for her to walk with him and was trying not to chuckle at how well Freya was imitating Lexa. The child walked beside him with authority, standing erect with her hands folded behind her back. She gave each person they passed an approving nod as if  **she** was the General, not Bellamy. As they entered the hall that Gaia and Aden had transformed into training grounds, the girl's eyes lit up and she smiled wide. There were two dozen young wolves and vampires sparring in several rings around the room. Gaia paced back and forth giving instructions to the students on how to move or strike. Bellamy looked down at the child next to him and smirked before he spoke.

“I have a special visitor for you, Fleimkepa.” Bellamy announced and the hybrid woman turned, smiling. Gaia approached the girl and knelt down to her level with a smile.

**_By the Spirits, Belomi she’s so cute with her swords and warpaint!!_ **

**_I know, Gaia. You should’ve seen her in the corridors acting like she was in charge._ **

"You must be my new initiate, Freya. I am Gaia, Fleimkepa for our people. It is my job to train our young to be powerful warriors worthy to protect Heda. Heda means  _ Commander  _ in our language and Leksa kom Wonkru is Heda. I am also charged with protecting Heda and the Royal Family." Gaia extended her hand and the girl took it gladly.

"Reporting for training, Fleimkepa Gaia." Freya replied as she shook and smiled at the young feral wolf approaching behind the Fleimkepa. Gaia turned and gestured at the wolf. "This is Anya, she will be assisting you in your new position in the pack. She was named after the General that taught Leksa to be the warrior that she is today. Anya and her littermates are a part of the Royal Family. You saw Anya’s mother when you met Leksa and Klark, the brown one similar to Heda.” Freya gave the wolf a short nod.

“That’s Skye!! They say she always fights beside Lexa and they fight as one! Pleasure to meet you, Anya daughter of Skye.” Anya approached the child and sniffed hard, before licking her face.

**_I like this one, Gaia. She reminds me of Leksa._ **

**_I agree, Anya. Are you certain she isn't a natblida, Heda? She reminds me so much of you and Aden when you were children._ **

“Heda tells me you've been assigned to protect Princess Gabriella, is that correct?" Gaia asked with a kind smile and the girl nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes ma'am, I'm her bodyguard!!" Freya replied excitedly and the two hybrids smiled as her enthusiasm. Anya started to act playfully with the girl and for a moment, Freya giggled. Bellamy and Gaia let out a chuckle, before the girl stood up straight and began growling to scold the feral wolf.

"We're supposed to be training, Anya! This is serious, not play time. It's our job to protect the princess, we can play later." Freya pointed her finger at the young wolf and gave her a stern look. Anya sat down and let out a woof in response. Freya took a deep breath, collected herself and then looked to the two hybrids."I’m sorry it won't happen again while we're on duty, right Anya?" The child raised an eyebrow and the young feral woofed. Gaia and Bellamy were desperately trying not to burst into laughter.

**_I wasn't that serious all the time…_ **

"Thank you for keeping Anya in line, Freya. Our training session for today just began. Come, we will get you set up over here. Afterwards, I will show you to our quarters and you can meet Gabriella. You will be staying with myself and the princess so you can protect us. Anya sleeps in our quarters as well and usually sleeps next to Gabi. The princess, Anya and I will teach you how to speak our language during your stay. Does that sound acceptable to you?" Gaia gave Bellamy a wink as the girl hopped around in excitement.

**_When she was the girl’s age, Leksa held a knife to the throat of five of our finest warriors while they slept. She told them that she was Heda Leksa kom Trikru and they must swear fealty, or die. All because Onya told her no one would follow a five year old even if she put a knife to their throat._ **

**_That was a misunderstanding, Indra! Besides, I was punished accordingly by both you and Onya for it..._ **

Bellamy and Gaia let out a loud laugh as the memories flowed through their minds, only to receive a stern look from a growling Freya. The girl was not alone in her scolding of the hybrids. Anya stepped in beside Freya and growled, baring her teeth.

**_This isn’t play time, it’s training time! It is our duty to protect Gabriella._ **

**_Okay, Anya… relax._ **

Both adults instinctively pulled themselves together and Bellamy cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I will leave you to your training, Freya. If you need anything, let Gaia or myself know. I will see you at dinner tonight. We all meet in the hall for meals and you will sit at the head table with us." Bellamy gave the girl a nod and left the training grounds, chuckling to himself.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Three Thousand Miles**

**Northeast of Polis**

**Clarke POV**

  
  
  


**_Jax, stay out of sight unless it looks like it's a trap._ **

**_Sha, Klark._ **

The rendezvous point was tucked away in an ancient city, that seemed to be on a coast of a frozen sea or ocean. There were remnants of ancient steel ships along the outskirts of the city, seemingly sticking out of the frozen ground. The foundations of the buildings in the city were stone, old stone. As the blonde hybrid walked through the ruins of the city, she found an old worn sign reading UBLI, the first and last letters were rubbed off through time and nuclear war. Clarke could not help a sense of nostalgia looking around at a city that was lost so many years ago. It was almost haunting to stand where humans once stood, knowing that all who lived here died nearly two centuries ago.

**_You sure about this, Gabi?_ **

**_Sha. Yu hit em op hir, Mama._ **

_ Yes. You will meet him here, Mama. _

“I grew up here before the great war.” The strange voice with a stranger accent startled Clarke and she turned with fangs bared, eyes black and glowing. The red headed man behind her simply chuckled and smiled as he pointed at the buildings surrounding them. “I was born ten blocks west of here, worked the yards as a lad and at the end of a hard day drank a pint ‘o the black stuff in the pub over there. Is it strange that I miss the booze more than anything else from back then?” The red head smirked and raised an eyebrow at Clarke who watched him cautiously. The man smiled and continued. “When I was twenty a fella came into the pub and slaughtered everyone in it, but me. I laid on the floor covered in my own piss and shite, making a damned fool of myself. He walked up to me and said, ‘I let you have your life, now you work for me. Always and forever.’ It was a hell of a scary sight, him all covered in blood with black glowing eyes. I agreed and he turned me right then and there. Now look at me, two hundred and fifty years later in the service of his grandson and right back where it all started. So what’s your story? How’d you get turned?” The redhead seemed genuinely interested in what Clarke had to say and she answered truthfully.

“I was attacked by a pack, though you already know that by my scars. I was about to die, I wanted to die but my father showed up. Viktor turned me, offered me a new life as an immortal and I took it. I still remember how his blood in my mouth became more and more intoxicating as I drank. Strange, isn’t it? We spend the rest of eternity trying to taste what we had on the last day of our human lives and we never find it. No blood can satisfy you the same as the day I turned. Is it the same for you?” Clarke raised an eyebrow and found the red head gulp at the memory as he nodded in agreement.  _ Why am I telling him this? _

“The curse of all vampires to never be satisfied, not really. Though you and I have an advantage over vampires, we can mate. Weird isn't it, having a mate offsets the blood lust. I’ve gorged on entire cities of humans and never felt satisfied, once I mated the constant craving stopped. Almost like having them is enough, even if you never drink blood again. That's not to say I don't still crave it, just not as much as before I mated. Until you are separated, then nothing can satisfy you not food or blood or killing.” The male hybrid fixed his eyes on the building behind them, deep in thought. After a moment he cleared his throat and came back from wherever his thoughts took him.  _ Strange, I can't read his mind. I've never met someone I can't read… _ "Did you ever enjoy slaughtering people?" The redhead raised a questioning eyebrow and Clarke shook her head immediately.

**_Something feels wrong, like he is using some kind of power against you. You are too smart to talk to a stranger like this._ **

**_I agree, Jax. Stay sharp._ **

"Father killed the pack that attacked me as I turned, but left the Alpha for my first kill as a hybrid. I remember the sound of his bones cracking when I ripped his body into pieces and the taste of his blood flowing into my mouth. I thought I would enjoy it, but I didn't. I've killed plenty since then, but it never brought me joy… only emptiness. Nothing truly brought me joy until Madi. Once I met Lexa… You're right, everything is different once you mate." Clarke stared off into the distance, deep in thought.  _ Why am I telling him all of this? I don't know him or anything about him and I'm spilling my guts out like we're best friends.  _ After a moment, she continued. "Alexander cannot win this war. If he does, he will never stop. He will kill and kill until there is nothing left and I believe we are in agreement on that.” Clarke finished and looked into the Connor’s eyes, smiling wickedly. 

“What makes you think that? We both know you can't read my mind, so you're making assumptions aren't you?” The hybrid man countered as he narrowed his eyes and Clarke smiled.

“You're here and you haven't attacked me. I’m Klark kom Wonkru, it's a pleasure to finally meet you.” The blonde smiled and offered her hand to shake, but he refused to shake.  _ Not that I could blame him, he doesn't know if he can trust me yet and I'm a hybrid _ . 

“Connor Fogarty. I’m happy to finally meet you in person, the morse code shit was getting old. When did you last see Paxton? I haven't seen him in centuries.” Connor replied as Clarke withdrew her hand and the blonde sighed.  _ Fuck why do I  _ **_need_ ** _ to tell him the truth? What is happening? _

“Five years ago. You heard they shipped his dumbass into space, yes?” Clarke replied and Conner rolled his eyes, grumbling.

“Aye, I heard. Your brother made a right mess of things when he left. He said he'd send a message from your compound’s frequency when he got back. I didn’t expect anyone to send a message after two centuries, but I’m glad you did.” Connor offered with a sincere smile.  _ I don't feel any emotions from him either. If he's lying, I have no way to know. Fuck! For all I know this is a trap! _

“My mate and I killed Paxton. He came back to Earth acting like he was God's gift and wanted nothing but death and destruction. He was a threat to my family and my pack, so we cut his head off.” Clarke took a deep breath and prepared herself for him to attack. Instead, Connor laughed maniacally.

“If your mate wasn’t the most feared woman on the planet, I would kiss you right now. He may have been my sire, but he was a selfish prick that couldn’t lead people no matter how hard he tried. Paxton never once thought before he acted, then again look at us. Here we are taking shit from his dumbass grandson not two centuries after the world was finally rid of one selfish psychopath bastard.” Connor replied and Clarke could see that he was not pleased with the current situation. “What do you think of Alex?” Connor raised an eyebrow.

“He acts on his emotions and doesn't think things through, just like Paxton. It was foolish to attack my compound the way he did, if he had come to us as family we would most likely be allies. He killed his mother and removed a threat to your people, I understand that move as an Alpha. I would do the same to protect my pack and my people, however that is not why he did it. He did it out of hatred for her, not what is best for your people. He turned potential allies into enemies because of his mommy issues. Alexander is a child playing at war and he started a war with a dangerous enemy by attacking our compound. My people were fighters that finally had a chance to settle down and start families. He forced us out of our comfortable lives and started a war with the largest pack on the planet. Regardless of how I feel about killing, I will kill any man or woman that threatens my daughters without a shred of guilt afterwards.” Clarke let out a low growl.  _ What fuck is wrong with me??  _ She could feel that Jax was growing anxious, waiting to attack. 

**_Jax, stay back. You're right he's using some gift, I can't stop telling him stuff. We don't know what he's capable of._ **

“Same here. I have a wife and four kids, two girls and two boys." Connor stopped and smiled wide for a moment, then turned into a frown as he continued. "Then Alex showed up five years ago, looking and acting so much like Paxton it terrified me. I left my family to help my sire's grandson and have regretted it ever since. He had his men kidnap my family while I was away. They aren't hybrids, so they couldn't fight back like your family. He tortures them, if I don't please him. I can't read minds, so I don't know where he keeps them. So I have to do what he says, or he’ll do god knows what to them. At least I had experience as a psychopath's progeny to help me through it, but it's not how I remembered like you said. I don't take joy in killing anymore, not since my family and now they could die at a psychopath's whim.” Connor shook his head and a rumble left his throat. “That little shit is torturing my mate and children! I am a hybrid, yet I am unable to do anything to stop him!” The redheaded hybrid let out a terrifying growl so loud, it carried for miles. Jax suddenly rushed forward and stood between Clarke and Connor growling and baring his teeth. Connor gave the wolf a cautious look, then walked towards Clarke and offered his hand. Jax growled louder, eyes glowing.

**_Easy, Jax._ **

"Now you will shake hands? What are you playing at?" Clarke raised a skeptical brow and Connor shrugged, sending a smile at the feral wolf.

"It's only fair, you've told me what I needed to know. You see, you can't lie in my presence. No doubt you've been wondering why you've been so upfront with me. So yes, I'm ready to confess my own sins. I don't know why, but you can't read my mind unless you touch me." Connor replied and Jax growled louder.

**_It's a trick, Klark._ **

**_You may be correct, but don't attack him yet. He is a hybrid, Jax be careful._ **

"He's protective of you, isn't he? He’s no match for me and yet he risks dying to protect you. I heard you had ferals in your pack, but he's not what I had imagined. It's alright, boy I promise that I won't harm your Alpha." Connor held out his hand and allowed Jax to sniff him, the wolf stopped growling when his nose touched Connor's hand. Jax stepped aside, allowing Clarke to take the male hybrid's hand.

**_It is safe, Klark. He is a friend._ **

"You'll get all of it at once, my entire life similar to what happens with mates." Connor gave Clarke a nod and she took his hand. His memories washed over her, every memory, every thought and Clarke knew she could trust this man. He hated Alex and Paxton. He was Paxton's spy, he knew Isis' as a child and cared for her. He was there when Paxton killed Isis' family and nearly killed her. Connor was the one that snuck Isis out while Viktor distracted Paxton. He only helped Paxton because he was afraid of him and was often tortured, he did what he had to do to survive. Connor was the one that turned Paxton into Eligius, he helped lead him into their trap. He couldn't live with the thousands of innocent lives he took in Paxton's name. The guilt he carried nearly broke him, until Connor met his mate and they started a family. He had finally gotten the peace and quiet to start a family, now that was gone. 

“So what will you do now, Connor? Serve my little douchebag nephew, or grow beyond him?” Clarke raised an eyebrow and smirked, as Connor chuckled.

“I'll do what I'm best at, Clarke. Wait for the right moment to make a move against him, starting with this. Here." Connor handed Clarke a radio and a map. Jax made a point to step forward growling, causing her to smile proudly and rub his head just behind his ears.

**_Mochof, Jax. I’m pretty sure it’s safe now._ **

"The radio is what Alex uses to communicate with us, you can listen in and hear what an idiot he is. Leave it on at all times, I'll contact you with five clicks like this and then switch to this frequency here. We can speak properly that way. The map is a list of allies to our cause, they will help us overthrow Alex and aid your spies. If the enemy catches any of your warriors or spies, they can find refuge at any of those locations. Your people must never be in the same camp as me, or they will be caught because they can't lie. Make certain they know my face and name so they can avoid me." Connor explained, with his hand on her shoulder so she knew he was telling the truth. 

**_You hear that, babe? Another ally._ **

**_Sha, ai niron. A dangerous one. You really couldn't lie?_ **

**_Nope. You think I'd normally talk to a stranger like that?_ **

"Thank you, Connor. My packmates will look for your family, we will do everything we can to find them I promise you!" Clarke smiled with relief.

**_'Uncle Erik' obviously wasn't a stranger to our daughter._ **

**_Not now, babe._ **

"I know you will. That's why I'm choosing you over Alex, but until they are safe I will not cross him outwardly. You can contact me the same way as before when your people need information, but how much I can give depends on my family’s safety. This is goodbye for now, Clarke. I'll be in touch." Connor bowed his head, then turned and flashed out of the city. 

**_Rae…_ **

**_Already hacked into the radio, Mama Wolf. I'll keep you posted on anything I hear. I also scanned the map he gave you into memory and I'm sending it to the Ambassadors and spies._ **

**_Awesome, Rae. Thank you._ **

The blonde hybrid sighed and began to head back to Polis when her oldest daughter’s mind filled with panic. The image of Lexa holding Erik high above her head filled Clarke’s mind and she shook her head, smiling at her wife’s jealousy.

**_Mom!!! Nomon's gonna kill Erik!!!_ **

**_Try to calm her down Madi, we need his help and I’m three days from Polis._ **

  
  
  
  
  


**Polis**

**Lexa POV**

  
  


"Nomon!" A familiar voice shouted. Lexa's face lit up when she exited the transport and laid eyes on her oldest daughter.  _ Thank the Spirits, she’s safe!!  _ Madi rushed forward, throwing her arms around her mother in a tight hug. 

"Hay un, ai yongon. It's so good to see you, I did not think it would be this soon!" Lexa pulled out of the hug and cupped Madi's face, looking her over for injury.

"I know, but Gabi said to bring you with me to my meeting with a pack a few hundred miles west of here. I missed you so much, Nomon! Everyone we meet is talking about you, it's so crazy…" Madi stopped suddenly and looked over her mother's shoulder, eyes wide. She ran past Lexa and squealed, throwing her arms around the wolf exiting the transport. "Uncle Erik! Oh my God, you're alive! I thought I'd never see you again after the bomb!" Madi said with enthusiasm and he picked her up as she hugged him tightly.  _ Uncle Erik? Seriously, Klark? _

**_'Uncle Erik' obviously wasn't a stranger to our daughter._ **

**_Not now, babe._ **

"Look at you kid, all grown up and one hell of a looker too! Bet the boys line up for a chance with you, just like your mom." Erik smiled down at Madi as he spoke and she seemed so happy to see him. Lexa to let out a loud growl and her fangs extended. 

**_MY daughter!!_ **

"Everytime I bring up Aya, she growls at me and I don't know why. I mean yeah, I flirted with your mom but a little harmless flirting never hurt anyone. I'm sorry that I flirted with your mate Lexa, but in my defense she flirted back." Erik raised an eyebrow, giving Lexa a cautious look as she glared angrily at him. Madi gave the wolf an eyeroll and chuckled.

"Lexa’s a hybrid, not a wolf. You can’t flirt with my mom and expect Nomon to be cool with it. Plus, mom told her you guys were fuckbuddies, so Lexa’s  **never** going to like you." Madi shook her head and smiled as Lexa bared her teeth. Erik shook his head with a wide smile and chuckled when Lexa snarled at him. Skye came bounding towards him, growling and baring her teeth as well.

"Why not? The way I see it, we have a lot in common. We both agree that Aya’s fucking gorgeous  **_and_ ** she has the greatest pair of tits on the planet." Erik's eyes went wide as Lexa flashed forward gripping his throat tightly and lifted him into the air.

**_Mom!!! Nomon's gonna kill Erik!!!_ **

**_Try to calm her down Madi, we need his help and I’m three days from Polis._ **

“What the fuck Erik, do you have a deathwish?! He didn’t mean it Nomon, Erik obviously has no filter or common sense!!” Madi glared angrily at the wolf hanging in the air by Lexa’s strong grip on his neck. 

"If you  **_ever_ ** talk about  **_my wife_ ** like that again, I will rip your fucking throat out nomojoka!" Lexa growled, squeezing his throat until the Erik's neck and face were purple with veins bulging.

“Nomon, please calm down!!! Mom’s right, we need his help with the humans and I’m certain Erik won’t be stupid enough to make inappropriate comments again." Madi gave Erik a stern glare and Lexa growled louder before releasing the wolf. Erik landed on the ground gasping for air and started rubbing his neck, that was already bruising. Skye moved closer so that her teeth were inches from Erik's face, snarling and eyes glowing.

**_Shall I kill him for you, Lexa?_ **

**_No… not yet. Mochof, Skye._ **

"I'm sorry... I shouldn’t have said that...” Erik said with a shaky voice after he managed to catch his breath and Lexa simply growled in response.

“That’s the understatement of the century!” Abby’s voice filled the air as she approached with glowing yellow eyes. A look of relief spread across Erik’s face as the doctor approached, only to receive a growl from the doctor as well. “Don’t you look at me like that young man, talking about my daughter like that in front of her mate will get you killed. The fact that Lexa released you and has not allowed Skye to kill you, is proof of her incredible self control. I doubt you will be that lucky next time, so I highly suggest you avoid my daughter and her mate for a while. Now go inside and keep any comments about my daughter's anatomy to yourself!” Abby’s voice was filled with such authority, the male wolf immediately followed her instructions and left the three women in haste. Lexa watched the wolf closely with black eyes glowing yellow as he walked through the bunker door.

“Mochof, Abby.” Lexa said after taking a calming breath and Abby patted her shoulder.

"I'm going to lecture my daughter about purposely stoking your jealousy, Clarke is just as responsible for this as Erik." Abby grumbled and let out a sigh as the Heda shook her head.

“Klark isn’t responsible for making me jealous, why would you say that?” Lexa raised a questioning eyebrow and both Abby and Madi chuckled.

"I'm afraid Clarke has mislead you. She doesn’t really hate it when you are territorial over her and the girls. She likes occasionally being reminded that you will do anything to keep her and your daughters, so she stirs the shit pot. I warned her that her mind games would eventually backfire and some poor soul might end up dead, but she said you are strong enough to stop yourself." Abby shook her head and rolled her eyes. 

“Why would she do that? I nearly killed him!!!” Lexa narrowed her eyes, trying to make sense of what Abby was saying.  _ Klark hates territorial mates, she brings it up everytime I get overprotective and growl.  _ Madi let out a loud chuckle, then smiled at Lexa.

"Great sex. She told you about her and Erik, knowing he would only make it worse. Erik’s a great guy, but he thinks every woman on the planet finds him irresistible. He's half wolf and half vampire, that makes him stronger, like I was before I turned hybrid. Because he’s stronger than most wolves, Erik doesn’t think twice about flirting shamelessly with mated wolves and mom knows that. Mom knew he’d push your buttons and piss you off, she just figured she would be here to stop you. I do the same thing with Tristan." Madi replied with a mischievous smile, causing Lexa to give her a surprised look.

"Wait… Klark actually said that?" Lexa asked flustered, clearly confused by the mixed messages, both Abby and Madi nodded.

"First tip she taught me before Tristan and I mated. Say you hate it so you can keep him from killing someone, then prepare yourself for really hot sex. Mom was right, the sex is amazing when he gets jealous." Madi smiled wide and chuckled when Lexa shook her head in disbelief.

**_Klark?_ **

**_Dammit, Madi I said calm her down, not tattletale on me!_ **

**_Would you rather Nomon kill Erik cos you're a brat that stirs the shit pot in order to get laid?_ **

**_I raised a smart ass._ **

**_Yep. Gabi is like Nomon, I'm like you and from the look on Nomon's face you're in trouble the next time she sees you._ **

**_Our daughter is correct, ai niron._ **

"Taim na bants, Nomon. We have a long way to go in a short amount of time. Think you can beat me there, or are you so distracted by Erik's comments about mom's boobs that you need a handicap?" Madi gave her mother a cocky grin and Lexa smirked then disappeared in a flash.

  
  
  
  
  


**Three Hundred Miles**

**South of Polis**

**Alexis POV**

  
  
  


"Nodotaim, seken! You have the strength, use it and don't hold back!" Octavia commanded as Alexis doubled over trying to catch her breath. It was too much. How was she supposed to beat one of Heda’s generals while carrying weights?  _ It’s impossible!! _

**_You can do this, little one. Believe in yourself as much as Oktevia does._ **

**_Easier said than done, Nero._ **

"You're not holding five hundred pound weights, Seda. It's impossible to beat you with them!!" Alexis argued just before her fos knocked her off her feet and the young hybrid landed hard on her back. Octavia stood over her seken and picked up the weights in her dominant hand, holding her sword in the other.

"Get smak daun gyon op nodotaim! Again!" Octavia demanded backing up and Alexis complied, jumping up on her feet. "Jomp ai op, seken" Alexis hesitated a moment, then swung her sword. As usual, her fos easily met each strike despite using the wrong hand and it caused Alexis to become frustrated with herself.  _ She's the same size as me, but I can't beat her even with a handicap. _

Octavia charged the girl, one hand carrying five hundred pounds as if it were not there. The dark haired hybrid struck over and over, faster each time and Alexis was struggling to meet the blows. Suddenly, Octavia rolled backwards on the ground and tossed the five hundred pound weights at Alexis. The weights hit her hard in the chest and knocked her down. The seken let out a growl and flashed forward striking over and over in her fury before kicking her fos in the chest. Octavia flew backwards and hit the cliff wall behind her. She barely recovered before Alexis flashed forward and struck another blow. The final blow had so much force behind it that she sliced Octavia's sword in two. Octavia stepped around her with impossible speed and held her broken sword against Alexis' throat.

"Os, Aleksis. Obviously  **you** are the one holding yourself back, not the weights." Octavia smiled proudly and gestured at the weights Alexis did not realize she was holding.

"Holy shit! I don't even remember picking them up!"

"Because you were focused on the fight, not them. Like I said, you have the strength and abilities, you're just afraid to use them." Octavia instructed, then looked over her shoulder at the approaching hybrid. “That will be all for today, Aleksis. Get cleaned up before dinner!” Octavia ordered, then looked to Indra as Alexis scurried away.

"Your seken is learning quickly, Oktevia. You have taught her well, I am proud to call you my seken. You have become a great warrior and an even better Seda, ai seken." Indra said with her trademark stoicism and Octavia smiled at the rare complement.

**_Gabriella has a mission for us, Oktevia. She said that your seken must stay here and lead in your absence._ **

**_Sha, Wormana. I will give Aleksis her orders, then report back to you within twenty minutes._ **

**_YOU are a Wormana, Oktevia. The days of you being my seken ended many years ago, you no longer answer to me. You are my equal and I am glad that Gabriella has chosen you to fight by my side on this mission._ **

**_Mochof, Indra._ **

  
  
  
  
  


**Four Hundred Miles**

**West of Polis**

  
  
  


"Holy shit, Nomon is that Alex?" Madi whispered as she scanned the perimeter. The mother and daughter found cover on a cliff overlooking the pack camp. 

"Sha, ai goufa and that is his mate Derrick. Did Gabriella tell you they would be here?" Lexa raised an eyebrow and Madi shook her head.

"Did she warn you the other hybrids were sneaking up on you when you fought Alex back home?" Madi replied and Lexa sighed in frustration as she shook her head.  _ This is not easy taking orders from Gabi, especially when she keeps us in the dark. Part of me wants to lecture her about sharing information that could make a difference in a fight, but Isis said we have to trust that Gabi knows what she's doing. _

"She did not, but there must be a reason. We need to trust her…" Lexa spotted the other two hybrids that were present during her fight weeks before. "Jok. That's four hybrids against two and at least a thousand wolves." Lexa closed her eyes and focused on Gabriella's mind.

**_Ai fyucha, what is your plan?_ **

**_Hod op, Nomon. Jomp emo op kom sheidgeda._ **

_ Wait, mom. Attack them at night. _

**_Sha, ai goufa._ **

"Guess we are waiting, strik pakstoka. Watch the hybrids closely, do not lose track of them. I do not want to be caught off guard." Lexa instructed and Madi nodded in understanding. Skye slowly approached, careful to be light on her feet.

**_There are another thousand less than a mile away, Leksa._ **

**_Mochof, Skye. We will attack at night, surround the camp from afar until then._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. As always I appreciate thoughts and comments. Give me about two weeks for next chapter.


	10. Heroes and Bittersweet Victories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabi gives Freya her first mission. Alex sets a trap for Lexa and her pack. A new face takes prisoners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **VIOLENCE WARNING**
> 
> So sorry for the delay in posting!!! Hope you enjoy!!!

**Mount Weather**

**Midnight**

**Freya POV**

  
  


**_Freya, gyon yu op!_ **

_ Freya, get up! _

Freya woke up the moment Gabi's mind touched hers and looked over to Gabi in her crib. Anya was laying on the floor in-between the two girl's beds and she raised her head in curiosity as well. Freya rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock on the wall, then walked over to Gabi.  _ It’s really late... _

"What's the matter, Princess? Do you need something?" Freya said groggily and reached out to touch her. The image of a family standing at the bottom of a steep cliff filled her mind. They looked scared and hungry, one looked wounded.

**_Sis emo op, Freya._ **

_ Help them, Freya. _

"C'mon Anya, we have a mission!" Freya ordered as she grabbed the infant and her belongings, then headed out on her first mission. It took half an hour to get all the necessary supplies and make their way to the tunnels. Gabi told Freya and Anya to go through the maintenance tunnels so they could move unnoticed until they reached the bunker door. Freya walked proudly with two swords strapped on her back and a baby carrier holding Gabi strapped to her front. Anya walked next to the two girls, with a glow stick hanging from a large rope around her neck. Freya  **loved** the young brown wolf and thought of Anya as her best friend, though Freya couldn’t read her mind. The Princess was kind enough to translate Anya’s thoughts to Freya so the two young wolves could talk to each other. Both agreed that it was  **their** job to protect Gabi, no matter what.

"Are you sure about this, Gabi? This tunnel is pretty big and we don’t know how far it goes." Freya said with crumpled eyebrows as she took a look around their surroundings after exiting the door. The tunnels were pitch black, save for a tiny light dancing on the walls and was completely silent. The child bodyguard was wearing her special armor, like the grown ups in Lexa’s pack. Gaia said the Queens had Raven make it especially for Princess Gabriella’s personal bodyguard. It was silver from her feet to her neck, with a black Mark of the Queens symbol on the chest. It was so awesome!! All she had to do was hit the mark and the armor went inside the mark so she could shift. If she wanted to put it back on, she just had to press it to her chest and her armor was back on. Gabriella’s baby carrier, two swords and armor were next to her bed each night as she slept in case she needed them. Tonight was the first night the Princess told her she had a mission... a  **rescue mission** . 

  
  


**_Sha, Freya. Oso dig emo op daun der._ **

  
  


_ Yes, Freya. We will find them down there. _

  
  


“Stay sharp, Anya. We don’t want to be caught off guard, they could have been followed and we have to make Leksa proud. She won’t be proud of us if we don’t rescue them.” Freya assured the feral wolf, making a point to pronounce Lexa’s name with a Trig accent.  _ I can’t believe I already have a special mission with the Princess!!! I have to remember my training, like Gaia says to. Protect Gabi, no matter what!!  _ The trio continued to follow the tunnels for an hour until they reached an opening overlooking the side of a cliff.  _ Whoa!!  _

**_Klam yu daun oder, Freya_ **

_ Climb down there, Freya. _

Freya let out a sigh and reached for the rope around Anya’s neck, the feral wolf gestured to a metal pole on the wall.  _ I need to ask Lexa to join the pack, I can’t talk to anyone but Gabi and Uncle Erik telepathically.  _ Freya brought the rope around the pole, trying to remember the knot Uncle Erik taught her was strongest. Luckily, Anya directed her with large nose when child bodyguard almost made the wrong crossover and Freya mentally berated herself.  _ Phew!! That could have killed us, you have to be careful Freya! I’ll play with Anya to thank her later, this is a serious mission time and I have to focus. _ Anya helped the girl tighten the knot with her teeth, then Freya sat Gabi and her swords down on the ground and shifted to her wolf. Gabi let out a giggle and the young white wolf let out a woof.

**_You look like Mama!_ **

Freya shifted back to human form and put her hands on her hips, shaking her head defiantly.

“Leksa is brown with a black mask, not white silly baby!!” Freya rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.  _ I know EVERYTHING about Lexa and Gabi knows that! Was she testing me? _

**_Klark is Mama. Leksa is Nomon._ **

“OH, sorry… that was dumb. I didn’t know Klark was white, that was bad of me.” The girl let out a deep breath and shook her head berating herself.  _ What was I thinking? I can’t just learn stuff about Lexa and her kids, I have to learn about Klark too. I’ll ask Gaia everything about Klark tomorrow at training. _

**_Jax looks like Mama too!_ **

“Mochof, Gabi. I will remember that, now give me a minute. Anya and I have to test the knot.” Freya said almost professionally, then shifted back to her white wolf and grabbed the rope. She and Anya pulled hard on the rope, her wolf was much stronger than her human form. Once she was certain the knot was strong enough, Freya dropped it. The girl then shifted to human form, put on her armor, swords and Gabi. Freya took the end of the rope and wrapped it over her shoulder leaving enough slack to climb down. “Okay, I think we’re ready. Anya, you know the signal if we're in trouble.” Freya took a deep breath and focused on her task.  _ You can do this, don't be scared. Gabi believes in you!  _ The young blonde climbed down the cliff, with Gabi in tow for what felt like hours. If she wasn’t a werewolf, she would never be able to climb so easily. Finally, Freya heard rustling beneath her and smelled werewolves.

“Hello? Are you Freya? The one Gabriella told us about?” A woman’s voice called out from below and Freya smiled proudly.  __

“That’s me!! Don’t worry ma’am, I’m here to rescue you and your children! You’re safe now.” Freya replied confidently and shimmied down until she met the ground. The child let out a huff of relief, despite knowing she would have to go back up again. _Climbing_ _a rope is a lot harder than I thought!_ She looked up at the mother and her children, some of them were adults by the look of them. She could smell their fear rolling off of them and Freya grabbed the rope tightly with one arm, to remove the rest of the rope around her neck. “We can meet officially after we save you. I put a glow stick on the rope, I’m gonna climb up and help Anya pull you up one at a time. Sorry I can’t pull all of you up at once, I’m not as strong as the Black Masked Wolf yet. I’ll send out a flare when I’m at the top, okay?” Freya said candidly and the family looked at her as if they were surprised by something. _Are they surprised Gabi’s with me?_ Freya let out a deep breath and turned to begin the long climb up the cliff. She signaled for Anya to pull her up, by tugging the rope and held on tight. Gabi was absolutely thrilled, cooing and giggling as Freya's muscles burned. Finally, the child reached the top and rolled over on her back for a moment to rest. Anya stepped up and started licking Freya’s face until the girl growled.

“Okay, Anya just give me a minute to rest… you didn’t have to climb that!!” Freya’s eyes were glowing and she huffed before pulling out the flare gun. She let off a flare tossed the rope down and then looked over the edge. “Can you see the rope? There’s a glow stick on the end!” Freya shouted down, squinting her eyes trying to see them. The wasteland was so dark and the glow stick was so far below that she could not see it. Gabriella said they didn’t bring any rope to climb the cliff and if Freya didn’t help them they would be killed by the bad man's pack. They were being hunted, which meant they had to do this fast.

“I’m sending the kids up first, I’ll tug three times like this when one is tied to the rope!” The woman’s voice called up and Freya waited patiently until she felt the three tugs. Freya set Gabi and her swords down, then shifted to her white wolf. She and Anya pulled harder that they have ever pulled before, snarling and growling as they pulled each family member up the cliff. They lifted one person at a time, then tossed the rope back down for the next. A red headed boy about Freya’s age came up first and smiled then shifted to a red wolf to help the two wolves pull his family up. The next up was another red headed boy in his teens that seemed to be wounded, there was blood covering one sleeve and he looked exhausted. "It's okay we've got your family, you should rest! Dr. Jackson will heal you when we get back to the bunker." Freya assured the older boy as she tossed the rope back down the cliff. The next two girls were grown ups and looked like twins, both blonde and pretty. One girl seemed injured, like her brother and the other moved to help with the rope. Finally the mother made it to the top and plopped on the ground, breathing hard. Freya dropped the rope, then shifted and put on her armor, Gabi and swords. Once she was dressed and armed, Freya offered her hand in a shake. 

“I’m Freya, this is Anya and you know Princess Gabriella. Follow us, we’ll get you safely to the bunker.” Freya announced, gesturing at the young wolf and the mother took her hand smiling wide. 

“Thank you, Freya. I’m Maggie, these are my twin daughters Cait and Cara, my two boys Ciran and Cormac.” Maggie replied and her four children gave the girl wide smiles. Their clothes were ragged, faces gaunt and they seemed to be very weak, but happy to be rescued. 

“Lead the way, Freya.” The uninjured blonde girl her mother called Cait said with a kind smile and the family followed her back through the tunnels. They walked for half an hour in silence, mostly because they were all so tired from the climb.  _ I need to get stronger so it will be easy next time.  _ Eventually Cait broke the silence as she stepped next to Freya and looked down.

“Are you one of her daughters? The Black Masked Wolf... I heard she had two, but one was older than Gabriella.” Cait raised a questioning eyebrow and Freya shook her head. 

“Nope. I’m the Royal Bodyguard for Princess Gabriella. Leksa has  **three** daughters… Gabi, Anya and Madi.  **Four** sons… Tristain, Jax, Gus and Ryder. Don’t get it wrong or Gabi will argue with you for hours, you can ask General Belomi when you meet him.” Freya instructructed as she walked proudly through the tunnels back to the bunker. 

"So you know her, the Black Masked Wolf?" Cait asked and Freya nodded her head, smiling wide.

"Yep. Her real name is Heda Leksa kom Wonkru, she's the one that gave me the job of protecting the Princess. She gave me the swords and armor so I could do my job better." Freya replied proudly and Maggie spoke up with a wide smile.

"That was nice of her! I'm glad she chose you, otherwise we might not have made it here. You’re our hero, Freya!!" Maggie offered with a smile and it made Freya prouder than ever.  _ I'm a hero now _ !!!

"What's she like? Is she like they say in stories?" Cait asked with a curious look and Freya nodded.

"She isn't as tall, but she's an  **amazing** warrior and looks really scary with her warpaint. You don't have to be scared of her though, she helps people and protects them from the bad man. I’m training to be a warrior worthy to protect Leksa and the rest of her family!!! I hope she's proud of me when she finds out we rescued you! Maybe she'll come see us, that would be so awesome!!" Freya replied excitedly and let out a deep breath when she saw the door to the bunker. _ We did it! We saved them!!  _ “Ok, we’re here. Don’t worry, no one will attack you while you’re with me and the Princess. C'mon Anya, let's go find the General.” Freya announced as they entered the bunker door, only to be met by a very panicked Gaia and Bellamy.

“Freya! Anya! Gabi! Where have you three been?!? We’ve been looking every… Uh, Freya… who are they?” Bellamy knelt down in front of the girl and raised a questioning eyebrow seeing the family with them. He looked worried, but Freya wasn't sure why. 

“I’m Maggie. Gabriella led us to the cliff, Freya and Anya were kind enough to rescue us. Freya climbed all the way down with Gabi and climbed all the way back up. Then she and Anya pulled us up the cliff one by one. Gabriella said you knew about my husband, Connor. Red headed hybrid you can’t lie to...” Maggie replied and outstretched her arm, which Bellamy took chuckling.

“Our pack has been looking everywhere for your family, but apparently we didn’t have to bother. I didn’t realize Freya and Gabi were already mounting a rescue mission to find you.” Bellamy and all of the adults smiled widely, shaking their heads. Gaia knelt down to Freya’s level and scanned the two children for injuries, then let out a deep breath.

“Freya, why don’t you, Anya and the Princess come back to bed while the General shows our guests to their rooms? You can tell us all about your rescue mission at breakfast, when you've had some rest. You three must be exhausted from rescuing Connor's family.” Gaia offered, shooting a strange look at Bellamy and Freya nodded.

“Sha, Seda. C’mon Anya and Gabi, let’s go back to bed now. We’ve completed our mission and I’m pretty tired from all that climbing. Reshop, General Belomi.” Freya replied, holding back a yawn and was grateful Gaia suggested they wait to tell the story.  _ I'm so tired. Saving people is hard work! _

“Reshop, Freya.” Bellamy answered with a proud smile. Freya followed Gaia to their quarters with Gabi in tow and Anya beside her, a huge smile on her face.

  
  
  
  
  


**Enemy Camp**

**Midnight**

**Lexa POV**

  
  


Lexa struggled with her patience as she and Madi watched the camp silently for hours, waiting for Gabi’s instructions. Alex and the other three hybrids kept to the edge of the camp, talking around a fire. Lexa wished she could hear their discussion, but she did not want to tip them off by opening her mind. Derek could read thoughts she knew for certain, if she opened her mind he would sense her presence immediately. They could not lose the element of surprise, especially two against four plus two thousand wolves. After hours of boring recon, Madi nudged her mother and pointed at the hybrids.

"Nomon, it looks like Alex is leaving!" Madi whispered, as the male hybrid turned and flashed east towards Polis.  _ Dammit!!! We lost him!! _ Lexa scanned the perimeter, locating the other three enemy hybrids and kept her eye on Alex’s mate, Derek. The three hybrids seemed to spread out towards the edge of the camp as Skye's mind searched for Lexa and Madi's.

**_Lexa, the wolves camped a mile out are are moving towards you and Madi._ **

"Jok! We had a chance to stop Alex and now he's gone!" Lexa let out a low growl, closed her eyes and focused on Gabriella's mind.

**_Ai fyucha…_ **

**_Jomp em op nau, Nomon._ **

_ Attack them now. _

**_Skye, go for the wolves heading towards us. Pick off as many as you can before they get here._ **

**_Sha, Lexa._ **

Lexa and Madi stepped to the edge of the cliff and Madi pulled out Raven's Greek Fire grenades, handing two to Lexa. The mother and daughter aimed their grenades so the wolves below would be surrounded by fire. The ground below lit up in a circle of flames and the air was filled with screams. The two hybrids stepped off the edge of the cliff and landed on the ground with a boom that cracked the ground. The enemy wolves turned in shock to see their unexpected visitors and thousands of growls erupted through the pack.

"The black masked wolf and her runt!! Kill them!!!" One of the hybrids shouted and the pack shifted, bounding towards the two females. Lexa drew her swords, Madi her guns and both let out loud growls before attacking the incoming wave of enemies. Madi opened fire with her wolfsbane bullets as Lexa flashed through slicing heads and limbs. Lexa shifted into her brown wolf and rushed towards Derek growling ferociously, before barrelling him over. The brown wolf grabbed the male hybrid in her mouth and shook him, as he screamed. Suddenly, Derek pulled out a dagger and thrust it through the brown wolf's eye, causing Lexa to yelp. Lexa tossed him in the air towards Madi, who spun around and kicked him backwards towards her mother. The Heda shifted back into human form, then pulled the dagger out of her eye and impaled Derek through his back with it as he flew backwards. 

“Fucking bitch!!” Derek shouted as the knife went in and the brunette grinned, then kicked his body forward. The Heda kept her hand on the dagger as Derek flew forward and was grateful to have the extra weapon. Derek flashed forward, swinging his sword with massive force and the Heda struggled to block the strikes. The male hybrid managed to throw her off her balance and struck hard as her back hit the ground. Lexa barely blocked the strike, flashed to her feet and attacked. She swung her two swords, striking repeatedly but each blow was met easily by Derek's sword. The male hybrid punched the Heda in the face with his off hand and the force knocked her down. Lexa instantly recovered and was back on her feet blocking his blows, until Derek landed a powerful kick in her stomach. Lexa flew backwards and her body hit the cliff wall with such force that a massive portion of cliff crashed down on top of her. Derek flashed on top of the pile of rubble Lexa was buried underneath, smiling triumphantly. “You actually believe you can defeat me? You’re what, less than four decades old if even that? I’m a year shy of two centuries and we get stronger as we age, little girl. You and your pack are children waging war with hybrids centuries older than you. The grown up hybrids are going to kick your baby pack’s ass and The Black Masked Wolf will be a cautionary tale for anyone that tries to rise against us!!” Derek laughed maniacally, just before the ruble beneath him flew upwards and threw him through the air. Lexa’s massive brown wolf caught the airborne hybrid and grabbed his head in her mouth. The brown wolf shook Derek with impossible speed and force until finally, his body came free of his head. Lexa shifted back to human form and looked down on his ashes, smirking.

"Yu gonplei ste odon, nomojoka." Lexa said with a smile, drenched in Derek's red blood then shifted and made her way towards the next enemy. She and Madi barrelled through the enemy wolves growling as they shifted back and forth from human to wolf. 

**_The reinforcements are approaching on your left flank, Lexa._ **

Lexa's brown wolf turned growling eyes glowing yellow and charged the next wave, Madi's black wolf close behind her. Skye and the pack surrounded the enemy wolves from behind, picking off the stragglers as they ran. One of the two remaining hybrids flashed behind Skye, with a wicked smile and stabbed her in her hind leg with his dagger. Skye yelped from the pain and turned as the hybrid put his arms around her neck squeezing tightly, so she could not move. 

**_Skye!_ **

"You're the black masked wolf's pet, aren’t you? Guess that old phrase of people looking like their pets is true after all, there really is a striking resemblance. I have a message for your Alpha, tell her to take her pack of feral dogs and run or we will kill every last packmate. I hope your death breaks your master’s heart, you filthy mongrel." The hybrid squeezed tighter to break Skye's neck and the brown feral tried to squirm out of his grip. She flailed around in his arms whimpering as he laughed wickedly just as Lexa flashed behind the hybrid and swung her sword. The hybrid screamed as one of his arms fell to the ground and Skye backed away growling, before grabbing his head in her jowls. The male hybrid struggled as she shook him back and forth like a rag doll before dropping him in the ground before Lexa. 

**_For you, my Alpha._ **

The hybrid didn't have time to recover before Lexa was on him and sliced his head off in one swift motion, turning him to ash. Lexa immediately rushed to Skye and pulled the dagger out of her hind leg, sympathetic pain filled the brunette’s face when the feral whimpered. 

**_Mochof, Lexa._ **

**_You are my family Skye, no need to thank me._ **

The Heda shifted into her brown wolf and licked Skye's wound until it was fully healed.

**_Is that better, ai pakstoka?_ **

**_Sha, Lexa. We should see to our pups._ **

Lexa and Skye turned to see the next wave of enemies circling Gus and Madi. Their two black wolves were fighting back to back, snarling at the oncoming wave of werewolves. Skye and Lexa rushed towards their children's attackers with glowing eyes, growling ferociously. The third enemy hybrid watched from a far smirking as he watched the hybrids fighting with their feral companions.

"So the ferals are her weakness... Alex needs to hear abo… " He was cut off by a low growl behind him before he could turn to find the source of the growl a massive black wolf grabbed him by the head and shook him.

**_For you, Octavia._ **

"Mochof, Nero." Octavia said calmly as the wolf dropped the hybrid's body in front of her and she thrust her fist into the hybrid's chest. "Don't fuck with our family, asshole!" Octavia exclaimed as she ripped his heart out, turning him to ash. The remaining enemy wolves stopped their attack, dropping their weapons as Octavia, Madi and Lexa looked around them.  _ He must’ve been the Alpha…  _

"You may join my pack or you may die, make your decision!" Lexa ordered and the remaining wolves fell to their knees, submitting to their new Alpha. The three female hybrids gasped suddenly and eyes glowed yellow as Bellamy’s mind reached out to the pack mind.

**_Heda, Clarke... you’re never gonna believe who just rescued Connor’s family…_ **

Bellamy sent images of young Freya with Gabi strapped to her front, twin swords on her back and Anya beside her with a massive rope around her neck. The child was walking proudly in front of a blonde woman and her four children, they all looked injured and malnourished. Lexa smiled widely and shook her head in disbelief.

**_I think Freya deserves a visit from the entire Royal Family, ai hodness. Perhaps an award or special title..._ **

**_Definitely, babe! I’ll get word to Connor that they are safe. How the fuck did a five year old manage to find them, Bell?_ **

**_Apparently she was following Gabi’s instructions, Clarke. Just... try not to freak out on her for climbing a two hundred foot cliff while holding Gabi._ **

**_SHE DID WHAT?!?!?!_ **

Madi burst into laughter at the panicked reaction that came telepathically from Clarke and visually from Lexa. The Heda’s face went from proud and amused, to completely horrified.

**_Holy shit, my baby sis has a badass baby bodyguard!!! Freya sounds so fucking awesome, I cannot wait to meet her!! If Gabi talked her into it, you know that she’s gonna be way worse than I ever was!!_ **

**_Lex, we are having a MAJOR discussion with Freya about Gabi's safety when we see her!! In fact, I should probably have Erik meet us there, so she knows we're serious. Gabi could have been killed!!!_ **

An involuntary growl left Lexa’s throat at the mention of Erik, causing Madi and Octavia to chuckle.

**_As long as Erik keeps his distance from you, ai niron. In fact, he can stay outside of the bunker until we leave and then he can lecture Freya._ **

“That’s one hell of a kid, Heda. Maybe we’ll get lucky and our babies will grow up to be that brave!” Octavia chuckled, shaking her head in amusement and Madi nodded.

“I  **wish** I was that awesome at five, but if this is any indication Gabi is gonna get this kid in trouble!! Bellamy said she was following her instructions, which means Gabi knew the danger and risked both their lives. You may want to have a MAJOR talk with Gabi while your at it. Not that it’ll help…” Madi smirked at her mother, who seemed to still be reeling from the news of Freya’s bravery while in possession of her infant. Madi and Octavia were all smiles when Indra’s mind found theirs and their minds went back to war.

**_Heda, I found Alex. He went into a bunker fifty miles east of your position._ **

**_Mochof, Indra. We are on our way to you now._ **

**_Sha, Heda._ **

  
  
  
  


**Fifty Miles East**

**Indra POV**

  
  
  


Alex came to sudden stop and walked up to a cliff, bending down just before the cliff. He fumbled around on the ground until what looked like a door in the ground opened. Indra watched from on top of the cliff as Alex entered the hidden bunker and suddenly heard Gabi's voice in her head.

**_Hod op kom Nomon en Madi._ **

_ Wait for Mom and Madi. _

**_Sha, Gabriella. Heda, I found Alex. He went into a bunker fifty miles east of your position._ **

**_Mochof, Indra. We are on our way to you now._ **

**_Sha, Heda._ **

Indra watched the surrounding area for movement and noticed a gray wolf in the distance, perhaps a mile out. The gray wolf stood still and did not seem to see Indra, however it seemed very focused on the bunker door.  _ Strange, it's like he's waiting for something or scouting like I am. _ Indra continued to watch him closely until she felt her packmates closeby, then reached out to Octavia’s mind.

**_Oktevia, hez osir op. Pakstoka ai sir op._ **

_ Octavia, watch our backs. There's a wolf watching us. _

**_Sha, Indra._ **

Lexa and the pack approached the bunker door, Indra remained in her position watching over them. The Heda and Madi entered the bunker and the rest of the pack moved to a wider perimeter. Skye and Gus both stopped to watch Madi and Lexa enter the bunker before moving into their position. Octavia was slowly approaching the grey wolf from behind when it shifted… into Alex.  _ Shit!!!  _ Octavia charged him, but before she got ten feet from him, she fell to her knees. Indra could feel unbearable pain coming from her former seken and let out a growl.

**_Heda! Em la pros!!!_ **

_ Heda! It’s a trap!! _

  
  
  


**Enemy Bunker**

  
  


Lexa and Madi stepped carefully in the bunker, something felt off about it. It was dark, but with their hybrid eyes they could see clearly. This bunker had not been maintained well and smelled of death, old death. Octavia’s mind filled the pack with panic and the image of her falling to her knees as unbearable pain washed over her.

**_Heda! Em la pros!!!_ **

_ Heda! It’s a trap!! _

  
  


“Nomon, if Alex is outside who did we follow in here?” Madi raised an eyebrow, then turned snarling at the approaching hybrid. The mother and daughter hybrids let out a growl, eyes black and glowing, prepared to attack. Both of them felt Octavia lose consciousness as the hybrid spoke.  _ Dammit! Hang on Octavia!! _

“The ability to change your physical appearance is seriously underrated gift, if you ask me. Alex never appreciated until I suggested using myself as bait. Too bad for your female packmate, I promise you that she is going to experience more pain than anyone can imagine. But don't worry, Alex won't kill her right away we have questions and she will answer them all… eventually.” A man with Alex’s face stepped forward, then his looks changed. He had brown hair and green eyes, very similar to Ana, Isis and Alexis’ green. _ Shit!  _

**_Lexa! Alex has taken Octavia onto a transport! I will track her for you._ **

**_Mochof, Nero. Don't get too close though, you're no match for him._ **

**_Sha, Lexa._ **

**_Mafta emo op, Indra._ **

_ Follow them, Indra. _

“Who are you?!” Lexa demanded baring her fangs and the male hybrid chuckled, shaking his head.

**_Lexa that's my big brother Austin, be careful he's very dangerous!! Do not let him bite you or you'll be paralyzed!_ **

“I could ask you the same thing. You went to war with my baby brother, yet none of us know anything about you except for that stupid fucking black mask. We do know about your little runt and her mate, Tristain if I recall. He's with a friend of mine now and unfortunately passed out, perhaps I'll pay him a visit looking like his pretty mate here. Maybe he'll give me a big kiss when he sees me. Don't worry, it isn't exactly cheating and he won't know it's me until I rip his heart out." Austin said smirking as Lexa and Madi both growled ferociously, baring their fangs. Madi flashed forward and attacked the hybrid with her dagger, stabbing him in the chest. She kicked him hard into the wall, leaving a large dent in the steel and was on top of him with black glowing eyes.

"I'll kill every last one of you if hurt my mate!!" Madi screamed and the hybrid merely laughed, then tossed her off him with no effort.

**_No Madi! He's too strong and never does anything unplanned! Be careful, he led you there on purpose!!_ **

"Please, child! I'm two centuries old, you pose no threat to me and I could easily ask my friend to kill your mate while he sleeps. Now both of you play nice, or your mate and your female packmate are dead, am I understood? Now, tell me about yourselves.” Austin said as Lexa and Madi both growled ferociously, baring their fangs.

“I'm not one for sharing my personal details to psychopath strangers, sorry to disappoint.” Lexa smirked and Austin chuckled.

**_No matter what, DO NOT let him get even a drop or your blood in his mouth or he can take your form. No one will be able to tell it’s not you, not even a mate. Alex can’t track him either, ‘cos he can leave a fake scent..._ **

“So stubborn, should have known you'd be overly confident and childish about it. Have it your way, then.” Austin pulled out a small rectangular object and pressed it, smiling. “I heard the Black Masked Wolf was a champion of the people, let’s see if that’s true. There are just over a hundred women and children behind that door that will burn to death in exactly ten seconds. Now I can easily take you both on, perhaps one of you will get lucky and survive. But if you fight me, innocent people will burn to death and at least one of you will be dead as well. Make your decision.” Austin said with an evil smirk and Lexa scanned his mind. His thoughts verified he was telling the truth. They had Tristain, there were innocents here and he planned to kill them. Lexa focused her mind and could hear the thoughts of at a hundred werewolf women and children, all terrified. The room suddenly filled with the smell of gas and the Heda flashed to the door, growling in frustration. Austin smirked, then disappeared in a flash as the mother and daughter rushed to save the families trapped inside. Lexa ripped the metal door off its hinges as Madi ran forward to help the families escape. 

“Follow us!! Quickly!!” Madi shouted, picking up children and flashing outside, then returning for more. Lexa followed suit and as Austin predicted, the room went up in flames. The mother and daughter moved more quickly than ever to rescue the families. Fighting the flames to reach as many as they could as the disappeared and reappeared with four or more people tossed over their shoulders.

**_Skye! Protect them while we search for more!!_ **

**_Sha, Lexa._ **

  
  


The mother and daughter did not stop until everyone was out, then shifted to lick any wounds. It took a long time before the families were well enough to travel, too long to follow her packmates. Octavia was long gone with Indra and Nero following behind her.  _ May the Spirits give you strength, Oktevia kom Wonkru. We will find you, ai swega em klin!!  _ Lexa let out a frustrated sigh, angry that she fell so easily into the trap.  _ Should I have let them die to save Octavia? _

**_Absolutely not, Heda. They were recording all of it, from the enemy camp to the bunker and broadcast it across the planet. Alex was purposely trying to prove you are weak and a fraud, Heda. If you had decided to fight, thousands of people would think you cared nothing for their lives. You did good and don’t worry about Octavia. I’m tracking the transport and I’ll let you know where they take her. O’s one of the strongest people I know, she’ll be ok._ **

**_Mochof, Reivon. I hope you’re right and I didn’t just sacrifice her to save my image._ **

Lexa looked around at the frightened families and sighed, before she spoke.

“Our pack will lead you all to safety and provide shelter. Transports will meet us on the way, but for now you must carry your children. My pack will keep you safe, you have my word.” Lexa announced so they could all hear her, then turned to lead them east to Polis. After about two hours of walking in the dark wasteland, they were met by Raven’s transports. The mother and daughter loaded the families onto the transports with heavy hearts.  _ Why would Gabi not warn us about Tristain and Octavia? _

**_Gaining Connor as an ally was more important in the big picture. Think of how useful he would be as an ally. If you need information, send Connor and he gets the truth without torture. Gabi sees the big picture, like my mom did. Them being captured has a purpose, we just don’t know it yet. That’s why Alex hated my mom… she was willing to put people she loved in danger to save the many._ **

**_You're saying that Gabi would let one of us die to win the war?_ **

**_Maybe. Believe me, I know how hard it is to swallow._ **

  
  


Once everyone was loaded, Lexa and Madi hopped into the last transport. Madi laid her head on her mother’s shoulder and the Heda pulled her close.

**_We will find Tristain, ai goufa._ **

**_What if they kill him or Octavia?? If Tristain dies…_ **

Lexa pulled back and lifted her daughter's chin, looking deep in her blue eyes.

  
  


**_Ai swega, Madi. We will find him and Octavia, then bring them home._ **

  
  
  
  
  


**Far to the North**

**Ten Hours Later**

**Indra POV**

  
  
  


The transport finally came to stop, but Indra did not understand why this location. There seemed to be nothing for miles, she had to watch from three miles away behind a boulder to remain unseen. The door opened and Alex stepped out, dragging Octavia by her neck.  _ Nomojoka!! I will enjoy killing you.  _ Austin exited last looking triumphant and moved past Alex, kneeling on the ground. He opened a bunker door and the brothers entered, dragging Octavia behind them. The Wormana moved to follow them, but was cut off by Gabi.

**_Hod op, Indra!_ **

Indra held back a growl and rolled her eyes.  _ Taking orders from a child…  _ Indra heard something headed towards her on the left and turned to face the approaching creature. Nero rushed up behind the hybrid, excited to see the approaching black wolf. Indra relaxed at the sight of the young wolf, then asked for an explanation.

**_Ryder! What are you doing here? You should be with Tristain!_ **

**_Tristain is inside... they took him. He ordered me not to help him..._ **

Indra took a deep breath and gave the young wolf a scratch behind the ears, knowing how attached the ferals are to their non feral companions. Lexa and her family saw them as family members, even outside of family ferals were rarely apart from their non-feral counterparts. Even at war, Skye, Nero and their pups were always near the ones they bonded with. Ryder and Gus followed Tristain and Madi everywhere. Indra could feel his concern and a sense of helplessness that he could not disobey Tristain’s commands. The young wolf probably didn’t realize that Tristain was protecting him, but Indra could sympathize with him. Likewise, Nero was very anxious and worried over Octavia, whimpering as he watched the door close behind them.

**_Heda, we found Oktevia and Tristain. They are in a bunker far northwest of Mount Weather._ **

**_Os, Indra. We will bring the families to Mount Weather, then meet you there. If anything changes…_ **

**_You will be the first to know, Heda._ **

Indra sat next to the boulder so she could watch the bunker, trying to make herself somewhat comfortable. Nero and Ryder laid down next to the Wormana, watching the bunker closely. She knew she was in for a long wait, even if Alex and Austin left Tristain and Octavia came first.  _ It takes as long as it takes. May the Spirits give you both strength.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos! I will post new chapter in about two weeks.


	11. Fleimhaka (Flamemaker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack takes a major hit. One hybrid discovers a new power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been far too long since I updated this and for that, I apologize. However, I think it was good for me to step back for a while and come back to it with fresh ideas. I wrote a few chapters ahead and when I reread it, I felt it wasn’t my best work. So I scrapped them all and tried to think more seriously on where I planned to take this story. I have an outline set up and know where the journey will take us now. I really do appreciate all of those who’ve been reading and leaving comments on this series from the beginning. I truly hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Octavia POV**

  
  
  


The room was dark, reeking of blood, piss and fear as the dark haired hybrid woke. Pain coursed through her veins and her mind was fuzzy, trying to remember how she got here. The female hybrid was chained to a chair in a cell, the realization caused her struggle in an attempt to break the chains. It wouldn’t be easy, her captors were well aware of her strength and wrapped several pounds of chain around her. It also didn’t help that she felt incredibly weak. The walls of the room were steel and seemed to be monitored by a camera placed where the wall met the ceiling.  _ Where the fuck am I? The last thing I remember was… Alex. Shit, he has me… Dammit, Octavia!!  _ The sound of footsteps approaching caught her attention and she turned her head to find her captor open the cell door.  _ Nomojokka!  _ Alex was smiling triumphantly as he entered the cell, accompanied by two other hybrids. The pack mind tingled in the back of her mind, but she ignored it knowing that the hybrids were likely able to read her thoughts.  _ I can’t risk tipping them off if the pack is on their way to rescue me. Keep your mind closed. _

“I was beginning to wonder if you’d ever wake, baby hybrid. I hope I haven’t caused any permanent damage in that tiny brain of yours.” Alex smirked wickedly, leaning down to her level and the dark haired woman spat in the man’s face. Growls filled the room and a yellow glow escaped the eyes of all four hybrids in the room.  _ I’m not going to win this, but I’m sure as fuck not going out like a weakling.  _ Octavia met the eyes of her three hybrid captors, holding back a gasp when Gabriella’s mind touched hers through Alex himself. The infant showed Octavia what she saw through the eyes of Alex’s army and they were running to defend the bunker at blistering speed. Alex and his lieutenants had been busy making a hybrid army, while their pack was concentrating on rescue missions. Then the child showed her that Indra, Nero and Ryder retreating as hundreds of hybrids arrived to hold the perimeter of the bunker.  _ Dammit, there’s no way we can beat that many hybrids.  _ Gabriella seemed to disagree as her mind brushed against Octavia’s. 

**_Oso mou yuj kom ‘sir spin raun. Oso laik won pakkru._ **

_ We are stronger than we think. We are one pack. _

“You will pay for that, bitch!! Bring him in!” Alex growled and the other two hybrids exited the cell to follow his commands. “I have never liked packs, the numbers do come in handy but the connection weakens them. That is why I have always made a point to stay clear. My mate read your Alpha’s mind before she murdered him. Your pack is nothing like the others in the wasteland. They allow their instincts to kill and mate to control them, sharing a weak bond with their pack. Most feral packs could care less if you killed a packmate, unless it is a mate. Your pack, on the other hand, has given into pack instincts. That one mind, one soul, one pack mentality can make for a formidable opponent. It is also incredibly foolish. Harm one wolf in a pack that closely bonded, every packmate feels their pain and suffering. You can bring an entire pack to its knees if you torture the right wolf, in this case you and your Alpha’s son. Your love for each other has made you all weak and I will break every single one of you.” The male hybrid hovered over her with eyes glowing and fangs protruding under his wicked grin as Tristain was dragged into the cell. Octavia’s eyes went wide at the sight of her packmate bloodied and barely conscious.  _ How the hell did I not feel him being taken? Do Heda, Clarke and Madi know we’re here?  _ The two hybrids chained Tristain to a chair on the opposite side of the room, his head hung lifelessly yet the dark haired Wormana knew he was alive. 

“Jok of, psychopath. You’ll never break me or my Alphas!!” Octavia replied with growl and the older hybrid burst into maniacal laughter, the others joining in. 

“Now, normally I start asking you questions and you answer them or your packmate suffers. However, I’m far more interested in crushing your pack than finding answers. Why bother asking questions when I can make you feel more pain than any living creature has suffered. Your mates will no doubt amplify both your suffering to the rest of the pack and soon your pack will crumble into nothing. The Black Masked Wolf will be forced either abandon you or come for you herself. I’m leaning towards the latter, given her ridiculous need to save the world. If she does, my army of hybrids will crush her and any others that seek to aid you. Let’s begin, shall we?” Alex turned to face the half conscious hybrid and Octavia immediately felt Tristain’s pain wash over her as he woke, screaming in anguish. It was only a few moments of unbearable pain before Octavia felt the packmind and berated herself for being weak enough to instinctively call them.  _ This is what Alex wants and he knows we won’t be able to break from the pack. _

**_Ste yuj, Skairipa. We will not abandon you._ **

  
  


**************************************************************************************************

  
  
  


The dark haired hybrid had no sense of time, the only thing she was certain of was that they severely underestimated their enemy. Alex was nothing compared to Paxton, he was hundreds of times worse than his grandfather. Torturing them until they passed out and then giving them blood to heal, only to continue. The pain crippled the entire pack, the battles and rescue missions ceased. Alex enjoyed every tourture session so much it was sickening. Ocatavia and Tristain’s ability to read the minds of the pack as well as her captor only made it worse. Alex knew the pack could read his thoughts through Octavia and Tristain. He wanted them to know how much he enjoyed having the ability to torture thousands at once. Days, then weeks, then months passed…, the pack was too disoriented to make a move against hundreds of hybrids. The despair of being unable to fight for their packmates was felt among all. Her Alphas retreated to Mount Weather to be with Gabi and support Madi, who was completely broken by her mate’s suffering. Bellamy felt like a caged animal, wanting to rescue her but knowing that he could  **not** leave Luna and Link with their mother captured. Octavia’s seken Alexis spent nights crying in Gaia and Indra’s arms over her inability to rescue her fos. Tristain and Octavia did their best to maintain strength for the sake of their pack, however the pain combined with the hopelessness felt by their pack mates made it impossible. They had never suffered a defeat since becoming pack and that is what made it so humiliating.

Alex was right. Pack bonds were a weakness that if manipulated correctly, could bring an entire pack to their knees. Alex was smarter than they gave him credit for and everyone in the pack was beginning to feel that Alex just might win. Their minds were one. Their bond was unbreakable, able to feel every thought and emotion. That is what made them so vulnerable to such an attack.  _ It turns out the bald douchebag was right, love  _ **_is_ ** _ weakness. _

**_Yu gonplei nou ste odon, Oktevia kom Wonkru._ **

_ Your fight is not over.  _

  
  


Octavia was dragged from her state of unconsciousness when Gabi’s mind touched hers. The dark haired hybrid blinked slowly as she took in her surroundings, finding her in the same position as always. Chained to a chair directly across from Tristian, who was screaming as Alex’s powers flooded the young hybrid with fear and pain. Octavia was somewhat grateful she had been knocked out, it was the only time that she wasn’t suffering. They never left this room, nor the chairs they were chained to. In addition to the pain from tourture, both hybrids’ muscles ached from being in the same position for so long.  _ This is how I’m going to die…  _ The thought was fleeting, lasting for less than a second and Octavia immediately berated herself.  _ Don’t give that monster the satisfaction. Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim. Don’t give up. _

**_Yu ste mou yuj kom emo, yu na teik emo dau, Fleimhaka._ **

_ You are stronger than they are, you will defeat them, Flamemaker. _

Gabi’s thoughts left the dark haired woman confused, but it  **was** coming from a baby that seemed to enjoy giving vague directions. Octavia and Tristain were here because the child allowed them to walk into a trap. That fact alone caused ripples throughout the entire pack. They trusted Gabi to guide them and she purposely put them in this position. No matter how hard Lexa and Clarke tried, Gabi refused to offer any motive for her actions. Octavia’s mate, Ben was furious and demanded that something be done. Their Alphas finally attempted to compel their daughter to give them answers, only to spend three days trapped in the minds of various animals trekking across the wasteland. None in the pack were able to bring Lexa and Clarke out of it, leaving the pack very unsettled. Raven had the best way of putting it, though at the time her ability to joke in the face of uncertainty upset many wolves.

**_If Super Baby can send two of the most powerful Alphas to bed without supper for three days straight, what else can she do?_ **

Finally, Gabi released her two mothers and sternly informed the pack that they were not to attempt to control her again. It blew the minds of everyone and regretfully caused many to fear the child’s power, including her own parents. Madi sunk into a deep depression and Gabi went on a telepathy strike of sorts, refusing to speak to anyone about anything. Isis told them to trust the infant no matter what and in the moment they needed her the most, she abandoned them. It was an added insult to a horrible situation and it felt like the pack might crumble. For reasons unknown, Gabi decided to only speak to Octavia and it was normally conveying reassurance. Telling her to be strong, repeating over and over that Octavia would defeat her captors. It made absolutely no sense and the dark haired hybrid felt a swell of rage burning inside her. Alex had been torturing them round the clock for three months and the child that was supposedly going to lead them to victory was no help.  _ I don’t need you to tell me to stay strong, I need a way out of here before our pack is destroyed.  _ Rage towards her captors and rage towards her Alphas’ daughter coursed through every vein. Gabi’s mind flooded Octavia with excitement, pride and delight that felt almost foreign to the hybrid after so much suffering.

**_Os, Fleikhaka. Ste yuj en fleim op._ **

_ Good, Flamemaker. Be strong and angry.  _

**_I don’t understand, Gabi…_ **

**_Spin yu raun kom faya. Frag emo op kom faya, Oktevia!!_ **

_ Think about fire. Kill them with fire, Octavia!! _

The dark haired hybrid felt a mixture of confusion at Gabi’s instructions and pain from her packmate. Octavia felt helpless as she watched Tristain’s body writhe with pain and had to fight the urge to react to the feeling in her own body. Alex, his brother Austin and a hybrid she didn’t recognize were in the room with her, smiling maliciously. There was no way she could fight them all in her weakened state, much less break her chains. Yet Gabi’s thoughts were like a song stuck on repeat, playing over and over obsessively. _You’re stronger than they are, you will kill them, be angry, think about fire._ _What is she trying to tell me?_

**_Fronzeda op! Spin yu raun kom faya!_ **

_ Focus! Think about fire! _

The Wormana took a deep breath and closed her eyes, envisioning flames as the child instructed. Octavia kept her focus on her rage and the dancing flicker she imagined, growing stronger by the second. The flames she pictured changed from the orange glow, to white, then a blue fire so hot that it melted steel into liquid in moments. The female hybrid was so focused on the image in her mind, that she was only vaguely aware of the blood curdling screams at first. It wasn’t until the smell of burning flesh filled the room that the young hybrid’s eyes snapped open. Before her, the entire room was engulfed in the unbearable blue heat that somehow managed to avoid her and Tristain completely. Alex rushed out of the room, howling in anguish as his flesh melted and the other two hybrids fell to the ground in a pile of ash. Both her and Tristain’s chains fell to the floor, melting into a gooey liquid.  _ What the fuck?? _

**_Nau, Oktevia. Yu ste klir, teik Tristain op en buk yu au!_ **

_ Now, Octavia. You are safe, take Tristain and run! _

The female hybrid rushed to Tristain’s side and slung him over her shoulder, then flashed out of the room. She made her way through the bunker with her packmate in tow, amazed to find that every corridor and room filled with the blue flames. Dozens of piles of ash covered the floor, the steel walls and bulkhead doors were melting all around them.  _ Holy shit, that’s at least thirty dead hybrids. How the fuck did this happen? It wasn’t me was it? No, that’s not possible... _ To add to the female hybrid’s confusion, the flames never touched her or her packmate as they made their way through the bunker. It was almost as if they were avoiding them, yet the heat was suffocating. Had she not been a hybrid, the heat alone would have killed her. Finally, she came to the surface and was met by two ecstatic black wolves accompanied by her former fos. Octavia dropped to her knees and placed Tristain on the ground as the black wolves bombarded both hybrids with licks. The male hybrid coughed, eyes blinking slowly as he came to his senses.

**_Tristain!!_ **

**_Hey beautiful… sorry I didn't come home for dinner._ **

**_Shof op, Tristain. I'm never letting you out of my sight again._ **

**_Fair enough, Madi._ **

**_Oktevia, how did you..._ **

**_I don’t fucking know, Heda. Gabi said to think about fire and the next thing I knew…_ **

The female hybrid was cut off by the sudden appearance of Bellamy and her seken, Alexis. Bellamy looked horribly scruffy, his thick beard and unkempt hair made him look years older. In fact, his hair was beginning to turn white over his ears and parts of his beard. Octavia had never felt safer than she did now, with her big brother’s arms wrapped tightly around her. The action seemed to slowly pull her nerves out of the frantic state they were in the last three months and her aching body relaxed into him. They stood there in silence, holding each other for several moments before Bellamy pulled away with watery eyes. 

“I love you, sis.” Her brother smiled down at her, then was unceremoniously pushed aside by her seken, who pulled her Seda into a tight hug. Bellamy smiled wide at the young hybrid, who had grown so attached to his sister and was unconsolable during her imprisonment.

“I thought he was going to kill you both and I couldn’t do anything to stop him!! I don’t know what I would have done if that happened.” Alexis exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the older hybrid and her seken’s tears of joy began to soak her tattered shirt. Meanwhile, Nero began sniffing and nuzzling her face, while flooding her mind with his love for her. For the first time in months, the pack mind was flooded with joy and a sense of relief.

**_I thought you were lost forever, my friend._ **

**_Me too, Nero._ **

“Chil yu daun, ai ste klir, ai seken. Where are Alex and the other hybrids? I saw Alex leave, but the other hybrids inside are dead.” Octavia asked, only to receive another unexpected hug from her former fos. If she had not just escaped from hell, she might be skeptical and yet she knew that Indra loved her.  _ She just very rarely shows it. _

“They fled, ai lukot. Alex burst out of the bunker on fire with a strange blue flame and ran westwards screaming.” Indra offered with an uncharacteristic smile on her face, likely happy the nightmare was over for now. Lexa’s mind touched theirs, images of her Alpha’s and Madi flashing across the wasteland towards them.

**_The other hybrids followed him when the wolves in their company fled. Skye is following their trail. Oktevia…_ **

**_I know, Heda. You’re glad we’re safe and though you won’t say it…_ **

**_Ai hod yu in, Oktevia kom Wonkru. You are my family and my pack. I am so sorry that we let you down._ **

**_Nou, Nomon. Oso na gaf Oktevia na ge yuj. Em laik Fleimhaka._ **

_ No, mother. We needed Octavia to be strong. She is Flamemaker. _

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? Please tell me that my mate’s baby sister didn’t allow us to be tortured so Octavia would learn how to set a bunker on fire with her mind.” Tristain looked to Alexis with a crumpled brow, knowing that she knew more about Gabi’s powers than anyone. Alexis shook her head and shrugged.

**_O also killed a few dozen hybrids in the process, big guy. Not even Clarke and Lexa can do that, maybe this had to happen to win the war._ **

“Raven may be right. Gabi knew about your ability, so she allowed you to be captured knowing it would force you to use it. None of the other hybrids in the pack have the same powers as Clarke and Lexa. Only Clarke, Lexa, Madi and Tristain can affect emotions or heal others with saliva. Gabi sees through the eyes of others as well as the future, Monty can make things grow, Raven is a breathing supercomputer… the rest of us haven’t manifested our gifts yet. Indra can’t read minds outside of pack, like Monty and Raven. Each of you probably has a gift similar to other hybrids like my siblings.” Alexis offered with a grim expression and shook her head in disbelief. The pack was forced to revisit what their part was in Gabriella’s plan and that was a very sobering thought.  _ How many people will be hurt or killed. _

“Alright, so say that she’s right. How the hell can we learn to use these powers without taking turns being tortured?” Bellamy offered as a rush of wind surrounded them, the hybrids turned instinctively with glowing eyes and fangs protruding.

“I believe that’s where we come in, lad.” Connor interjected as he appeared, accompanied by two brunettes and a blonde man. Alexis rushed forward with her arms wide open, pulling the three strangers into a hug. The three strangers wrapped their arms around each other in a tight group hug.  _ I guess they know each other... _

“I thought we agreed it wasn’t safe to see each other!! If Alex finds out you’re alive…” Alexis replied with a shaky voice and tears of joy ran down her face and her packmates looked at them in confusion.

**_It’s okay, they’re family._ **

“Let him, Al. I’m done hiding from our brother. I’m three times his age and I’ve been hiding like a scared pup. I’m ready to fight him and this Gabriella child won’t stop pestering us to join the fight.” The blonde man offered as he pulled out of the group hug and Alexis mentally introduced them to the pack. 

**_Everyone this is Adalynn, Ariana and Adrian... my older siblings._ **

“No offense on the account of you being Clarke’s family and all, but why come now? Alex has been handing our asses to us for three fucking months while he tourtured my sister and Tristain. What exactly do you have to contribute to the fight?” Bellamy argued and Gabi answered for them, then pulled the entire pack mind with her.

**_Emo na tich yu op ge mou yuj, Belomi._ **

_ They will teach you to be stronger. _

  
  
  


***************************************************************************************************

  
  


“You said they were weak, Alex. That they were like untrained pups and one of them just killed thirty hybrids at once.” A man’s voice said, as he paced back and forth anxiously. The pack was looking through his eyes, able to only witness and unable to take action. He was in a room that looked similar to the med bays in their own bunkers and Alex was on a bed with skin blackened and peeling. He was horribly burned, bone exposed in several areas where the flesh had melted. On the table next to him were a dozen drained blood bags, yet… Abby was the first to offer thoughts on the matter.

**_He isn’t healing… he’s a hybrid and should be fully healed with that much blood._ **

“How the fuck was I supposed to know the baby hybrid was pyromancer!! She clearly didn’t even know or she would have used it months ago.” Alex growled, yet it was not the same as before… it was weaker, almost like a pup’s. Octavia and Tristain’s minds were recalling how terrifying his growls had been during the last few months, causing fear to overpower their senses. This was nothing like that. The man, presumably a doctor approached a small mirror and the pack was able to see their vessel. He was older, likely in his sixties and looked like he had been battered though time. Yet as weak as the man looked in the mirror, he grinned as if he were enjoying himself. 

“The blonde Alpha is your blood relative an a child of Viktor. His sire line is the oldest and strongest in vampire history, according to legend his blood carries the hybrid gene. Every hybrid that has ever lived got the source of their power from a member of his sire line. Because of that, your aunt’s entire pack shifted with her mate making them a blood pack! But you knew that already, that’s why you used that bond against them and they  **will** make you pay for that. Were you seriously foolish enough to believe that her pack wouldn’t manifest the family traits when they turned hybrid? You should have been prepared for this, you know what your father was capable of before he died and he was turned by Viktor’s granddaughter. He slaughtered thousands of Paxton’s hybrids with single thought and the survivors never healed. Imagine what a pack sired by his own daughter is capable of.” The old man was smiling wide into the mirror as he looked at Alex through the reflection and the hybrid’s face turned to malicious intent. The man turned and faced Alex, gazing deep into his eyes. The hybrid seemed to be furious as he glared back, causing the old man to chuckle. Finally, Alex broke eye contact and sighed.

**_Lexa, I think he was trying to torture him and it didn’t work… he had that same look before used his powers on us._ **

“Can you heal me or not doc?” Alex growled, shaking his head and looking defeated.

“The damage is too extensive, only a hybrid with healing powers can restore you.” The doctor replied with a confident tone before chuckling and received a glare from Alex in response.

“What the fuck are you saying, Hackett??” Alex demanded, yet without the forceful tone that he once had. Once again the doctor broke into a chuckle, this time sounding even more joyful.

**_He’s weak, babe. I think what O did really fucked him up._ **

**_Sha, ai houmon._ **

“Your wounds will never heal and your powers will never return. That is unless you can convince your aunt to heal you. Seeing as how you spent the last three months torturing her pack, the odds aren’t in your favor. You are powerless to fight them, boy and I am finally free of your hold on me. I hope the Black Masked Wolf wipes your armies and lieutenants off the face of the earth. It will take some time, her hybrids may be young but they are older than the ones you made. One by one their powers will manifest as your hybrids still learn to run without falling down. You’ve lost the war already and now that you can no longer torture me into submission, I’ll be taking my leave. Goodbye, Alex… may you rot in hell for your sins and the Black Masked Wolf haunt your nightmares.” The doctor finished, leaving the room without another word. As the vision dissipated the pack mind was filled with a sense of hope that they never believed they would feel again. As their minds returned to their bodies, Gabriella’s thoughts resounded through the pack.

**_Em’s kwelen, oso ste yuj. Oso na gon teik emo daun nau, ai pakkru._ **

_ He’s weak, we are strong. We can defeat them now, my pack. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will make an effort to update in a more timely manner!


	12. Ridyolida (Truthbringer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a different perspective as Clexa and pack prepare to take on Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy.

**One Month Before**

**Octavia/Tristan's Escape**

**Connor POV**

  
  
  


The stories of Clarke and Lexa's pack seemed to prove true, the red haired hybrid knew that much when they rescued his family from the clutches of Alex's army. The legendary pack that strives to save the world at any cost and can never be defeated. They had been at war with Alex for nearly three months now and in that time rescued thousands of families, like his own. Every battle they were outnumbered and yet every time they succeeded, killing hybrids ten times their age. Clarke's young pack seemed to have an advantage over an army older and well over ten times larger, though none understood how that was possible. Hope was returning to the people with a promise to be rid of Alex and the possibility of healed planet. Who didn't want to see the frozen wasteland go back to green grass, lush forests and blue oceans… to finally see the sun again and feel it's warm rays on your skin. For six years, it felt like a distant dream and yet now that dream seemed possible. Clarke's pack was going to save them from a monster and restore the planet.

However, when he arrived at Mount Weather, he saw a very different side of the pack. Connor had witnessed it before many times throughout the centuries and each time broke his heart. _Blood pack._ The first werewolves in existence were blood pack, slowly evolving or perhaps it was devolving through time. Blood packs were very formidable as opponents, despite a very specific weakness. The bond that made them strong could also defeat them and the proof of that existed right here in their own pack. _The ferals…_ Ferals cannot return to their human form and live mostly like average wolves. Clarke's feral wolves were blood pack long ago, likely one of the ones Paxton broke over a century ago. Paxton enjoyed having the power to drive an entire pack into a feral state. Connor watched in horror as Paxton forced pack after pack to shift permanently into wolf form by breaking their will. From the looks of Clarke's pack, they would soon be like their feral packmates and it was brutal to witness. Clarke herself was nothing like the strong willed blonde he met weeks ago. She was gaunt, malnourished and her blue eyes held no light, almost as if she were dead. The Alphas had decided that it was no longer safe for non pack to be near them and called their friends for help. Luckily, they had gained thousands of allies through their quest to save the wasteland and each one answered their desperate call. They had several packmates that had joined by choice, not blood and the Alphas released all of them to save them from their shared suffering. Surprisingly, most chose to follow in their former Alphas footsteps and took over the blood pack's aid stations and refugee camps to continue their work. Wolf and human families relocated to other bunkers, while the blood pack pulled together to lick their wounds. 

Blood packs can only heal fully if they are together and their instincts drove them to find a den. Clarke's pack was young, considering they turned just over six years ago and they still had much to learn. They had absolutely no idea they had this particular weakness, so this was a major blow. Even without their non blood packmates, their numbers were breathtaking. Nearly nine thousand wolves, including their feral companions, making them the largest single pack on the planet. It was remarkable how the ferals so easily integrated into Clarke pack and Connor believed it was **because** they were once a blood pack as well. They leaned towards pack instincts, opening themselves to the pack mind and if you harmed a packmate, they would annihilate you. Their feral companions had a deep connection with them and it was evident at Mount Weather. Thousands of ferals surrounded the bunker to protect their pack, a testament to their bond. Connor watched as the ferals tried to comfort their companions and could see that it did make a difference. The packs Paxton broke lasted mere days before they turned feral and though Clarke's pack looked ragged, her pack was still in human form.

"So... between the wolfsbane fog and the fire mines, you should be safe from his armies. If you need help…" Clarke offered half heartedly before a pained expression filled her face, broadcasting that her son and packmate were once again being tortured. She was trying to be strong for her allies, but Clarke wavered more and more each time he saw her. The once strong Alpha was breaking under the crushing weight and though it saddened him, Connor also respected their strength. _Any other pack would have turned feral two months ago..._

"You can call me. My name is Erik, I'll be based at the Polis bunker and will take over the rescue operations until Aya is able to return." A large wolf interjected, throwing a grief stricken glance at the blonde and it was evident this wolf cared deeply for the blonde Alpha. 

"Well, I'll leave you to it..." Clarke offered, then excused herself and as she walked towards the bunker door, her white feral companion rushed to her side. _Jax, I think his name is…_ The younger white wolf covered the blonde with kisses and nuzzled her until a smile filled her face. _The ferals can console them… is that why they haven't broken, because they are supporting their non-feral companions? Are they trying to keep Clarke and Lexa's wolves from sharing their fate?_ It should be impossible, ferals have no memory of their previous selves and this wolf was just a pup. Yet looking around, Connor saw dozens of ferals trying to comfort their packmates. Jax looked very similar to Clarke's wolf, so much so that it was uncanny and the same could be said for all other feral pairings. Each feral looked remarkably like their non feral companions. The Black Masked Wolf won countless battles because the enemy attacked her feral Skye, thinking she was Lexa. Connor couldn't help but wonder if it meant that they were destined for each other.

"Aya is the catch of the century… the strongest, most beautiful woman **and** Alpha I've ever met. Now look at her, I barely recognize her anymore, hell I barely recognize **any** of them." Erik told the hybrid over several rounds of moonshine, Connor didn't have to get the wolf drunk to get him to tell the truth. His powers made him incapable of being lied to, however the Irish hybrid loved a good stiff drink. Clarke's packmate, Monty made one hell of a moonshine… any regular werewolf would be passed out three shots in. Luckily his drinking companion was half wolf, half vampire and managed to hold his own. However ten shots in, the melancholy took over as he reminisced about the old days… before Lexa walked into Clarke's life. Connor learned that Erik had believed that Clarke would mate him and he was incredibly jealous of Lexa.

"I haven't known her long, but you're right about her being different. A crying shame, it is. What was she like before the world ended?" Connor offered after another round of shots. According to Erik, the white wolf garnered a great deal of attention from Alphas in several packs throughout the planet and dozens fought for the right to mate her. Clarke hated their territorial displays, though she wasn't above sleeping with most of them to stir the shit pot. It was rare for a wolf that had been marked so viciously to hold the attention of so many and yet Connor himself felt drawn to her within minutes of meeting her. Clarke was a force to be reckoned with and all who knew her lamented her current state. Connor carried the semi-conscious wolf to his Rover once it was evident her had far too many drinks, then headed back to the bunker. 

"I know you don't want to leave the princess, but it is no longer safe for you here Freya." A young hybrid offered the blonde child, who Connor recognized as his family's saviour. The female hybrid was perhaps in her twenties, looking as tired and weak as the others in her pack.

"I have to protect the Princess, Gaia! I'm not abandoning my post or my duty to Gabi!!" Freya argued, with a stern glare at the woman and the red haired hybrid decided to help the woman out. _Reassure the child that everything will be fine once Clarke's pack gathers their strength. Doesn't matter if it isn't the truth..._

"Go with your uncle, lass. Your princess and her pack will turn feral soon and it won't matter…" Connor clamped his mouth shut, confused as to why he was so forthcoming and cleared his throat. "Sorry, I mean that Alex will break them in no time… what in the bloody hell?!?" The red headed hybrid shook himself, trying to figure out what compelled to say something like that to the girl. _I mean sure, I was thinking that but I'd never repeat it to a child!!_ The young hybrid gave him a stern look, then turned her attention to the girl. 

"Don't pay attention to him, Freya he's clearly had too much to drink. No go find your Uncle Erik." Gaia instructed, shooting a wary look at the red headed hybrid and girl seemed determined to stay. Foolishly, he decided to offer some assistance because he knew the young hybrid was too drained to fight stubbornness of Freya.

"Uh, he's passed out in the Rover after spending hours lamenting his inability to tell Clarke how much he loves her. Poor thing is so wrapped up in the blonde, he's actually considering challenging her mate. It's pathetic really, he needs a good fuck to set him... Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with me?!?" Connor shook himself again as the female hybrid picked up the child and stomped off angrily. _What the hell was that??_

**_Em laik Ridyolida._ **

**_I don't speak your language Princess, therefore have no idea what you're saying… besides, I thought you weren't speaking to anyone. I seem to recall your mother complaining about that…_ **

**_My pack tried to compel me, so I don't talk to them anymore. Gaia is like you, Truthbringer._ **

**_Fuck me... is that what it's like to be around me?_ **

**_Sha… yes. I need you to find my cousins._ **

Connor's mind flooded with the image of two brunette hybrids and a blonde male hybrid. Each of them in separate bunkers spread throughout the Wasteland. _If she thinks I'm traipsing across the planet on a mission to find her long lost family…_

**_Find them, Truthbringer. We need them to make our pack stronger._ **

As soon as the connection to the child began, it ended and it left the hybrid torn. _They saved my family, the least I can do is help theirs. But how much longer can they take it before they finally break?_ Connor let out a deep breath, then made his way to the quarters Clarke and Lexa had generously set aside for his family. As he walked the corridors deep in thought, Connor very nearly bumped into brunette Alpha.

"Moba…" Lexa offered, not bothering to look at whom it was that she nearly collided with and the male hybrid couldn't help but try to ease her somehow. The brunette looked more broken than her mate and packmates, likely blaming herself for her inability to save her own people.

"I haven't thanked you." Connor replied, causing the Alpha to meet his eyes in confusion. _She really had no idea who I was, poor girl is half gone already._

"I'm sorry… I don't…" Lexa blinked slowly, as if waking from a deep sleep and seemed to be disoriented. _Bloody hell, she's way worse off than the rest of them._

"Connor, I met your mate a couple months back and your daughter saved my family." Connor gave her a grin and offered to shake hands, but received a frustrated look in return.

"If only Gabriella would make an attempt to save her own family…" Lexa interjected coldly and he wished that he could turn off his gift, if only for a moment to ease the brunette's pain. Even if she tried to be hopeful, she could only speak the truth and Lexa was obviously hurting. _My presence will make her say what she's feeling and_ _that's the last thing she needs right now… or maybe the best._ Connor let out a deep sigh and decided to at least try to reach her. _This woman is not the Black Masked Wolf, she's almost broken and if she goes feral they all may._

"Who's to say your daughter hasn't already set things into motion to save your pack?" Connor raised an eyebrow and hoped she would listen, he was **very** familiar with Gabi's gift. _Isis had us running all over the fucking planet… at least we had airplanes back then._

"If she has, she doesn't think it's worth telling us. Gabriella isn't speaking to anyone, she won't even tell us when she's hungry…" Lexa sighed, shaking her head in frustration and Connor could understand the brunette's frustration.

"You shouldn't have tried to compel her. Gabriella is never going to be normal and won't be controlled. Her gift causes obsessive thoughts and I know exactly how hard it is to let a baby dictate your actions. Isis was incredibly gifted, yet none of us could make sense of her choices until we saw the finished product. Your pup has that same gift and though it may seem like Alex won the game, Gabi is the one holding the cards. Your daughter will never be good at social interaction and may seem cold, heartless even. Her gift is to see the big picture and each step along the way. Your baby knows that suffering and death is sometimes necessary for the greater good. From what I hear, your mate is the most stubborn gal on the planet and though Gabi may look like you, she's got her other mother's will. You may be a badass in a battle, but you're surrounded by a bunch of gals that you will never win an argument with. In other words, you're completely fucked." Connor smirked, was relieved when the brunette smiled and chuckled. _You have some life in you in after all._

"I suppose you're right... it's just so difficult to have faith sometimes. Klark's niece told us to trust Gabi no matter what, because she would lead us to victory and yet…" Lexa replied, beginning to seem more present in the conversation and more like the woman he heard about. _Alex is playing mind games and if you've lasted this long, there's a chance you'll get through it._

"She led your son and beloved general into a trap that has brought your pack to its knees?" Connor finished her thought and the young Alpha gulped hard as she nodded in agreement. 

"Yes." Lexa replied and Connor let out a sigh, then shook his head.

"My gift is the truth, so I won't bother sugarcoating it. Your pack has been rendered powerless and that's not your fault… you didn't know what to expect. I've seen this dozens of times to packs much older than yours and yet it still breaks my heart. **Your** pack should have crumbled months ago and that speaks volumes to your strength. If there's one thing I've learned in nearly three hundred years, it's that there's always a purpose." Connor explained and the brunette sighed, then shook her head in frustration.

"My pack has done nothing but fight to make this a better world, so what grand purpose could there possibly be to make us suffer like this?" Lexa asked with a desperate look and Connor let out a sigh. _Nothing, but good people often suffer and I'm very sorry this is happening to you._

"I wish I knew. Perhaps fate is trying to teach you that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. You were a warlord in your human life, yes?" Connor offered and noted that the brunette took offense at first, then nodded in agreement. _She doesn't like being called that, but also thinks that of herself._

"I... suppose that is a fair assessment." Lexa mumbled and chewed on her bottom lip. _Definitely doesn't like it… is it her past that she is ashamed of?_

"In that time, have you ever fled a battle because it was best for your people rather than fight?" The redhead raised an eyebrow and Lexa nodded, looking like she was reliving a nightmare.

"Once, many years ago, before Klark was..." Lexa's reaction suggested that she knew Clarke when she was human and **that** would be unprecedented. _We forget our human lives at first… then it hits us like a freight train. Wait… did Lexa's decision lead to her mate being turned?_

"Raped to death by a pack of feral werewolves and became a hybrid?" Connor interjected scanning her closely and the brunette took a deep gulp, nodding her head. "I don't recall hearing stories of your mate giving up after that. In fact, I've been told that she overcame it and went on to be Alpha of the largest, most powerful pack on the planet. If Clarke gave up after being brutalized like that, all of you would've died years ago when the world burned." The redhead suggested and Lexa closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"If you are trying to inspire me somehow…" The brunette began and he cut her off before she could say more, knowing if she spoke the truth she felt inside it would bring down her spirits even further.

"Your mate has a heart and strength of will I've never seen before, your pack reflects both. It's easy to give up hope when you're the good guy and the bad guy is winning, believe me I know. People like Alex fight dirty and if you're not careful, you'll lose yourself." Connor offered and Lexa stared off, deep in thought for a moment.

"I think I already have." The brunette closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

"No, you haven't. If you had, your pack would be completely feral. It isn't fair, but life gives us a kick in the ass sometimes to remind us what's important. Alex is a sick fuck and he will draw this out as long as he can. The question is, will you allow your pack to become like your feral packmates or will you fight to the bloody end to stop a tyrant?" Connor asked and the brunette took a moment to think before responding.

"I honestly don't know anymore." Lexa replied and hearing herself say that seemed to surprise her, not that he blamed her. _Sorry girl, you can't lie… not even to yourself with me around._

"You didn't say you'd give up and that's a start. You have the blessing of being able to hold your family and pack close. Use that and never forget the strength that comes from it. With a great deal gumption and some blind luck, you may find yourself defeating the bastard. When that happens, find me and we'll raise our glasses to your victory." Connor gave her a smile and turned to leave, reaching out to Gabi with his mind.

**_Alright, princess… I'll help find your family. Just tell me where to go..._ **

  
  


**_Good Truthbringer, you have one month._ **

*************************************************************************************************

**Queens Compound**

**Present Day**

  
  
  


"Well done, lass. Again." Connor's face was dripping with blood and he gave his opponent a proud smile. Lexa's green eyes changed to black with glowing yellow circles before she attacked him again. She was fast, bloody strong for a hybrid barely three decades old and though Connor was ten times her age, he had a difficult time keeping up with her. The red headed hybrid hadn't taken a punch to the face in over a century and it was refreshing to finally have a good fight. Lexa was looking more like herself, her fighting spirit had returned and Connor was happy to see this side of the Alpha. The redhead blocked her swings easily and moved to push her backwards with his own swings. Through their sessions Connor learned that Lexa preferred to let her opponent think she was losing before coming out of nowhere for a final, devastating hit. _It's smart, she tests out their fighting style and learns their tells, then goes in for the kill when they get too confident._ Sure enough, as soon as Lexa was at the edge of the training circle, she sidestepped Connor's punch and decked him hard in the jaw, causing him to stumble. 

"Need a break, old man?" Lexa smirked confidently before the redhead flashed behind her and swept her legs out from under her. The brunette hit the ground with a grunt and Connor flashed on top of her so she couldn't recover. 

"No… you need to learn to be less predictable, lass." Connor smiled triumphantly, then offered her a hand and lifted her back on her feet. "You're an excellent fighter, just don't always hold back until the end or someone like me will use it against you. Lexa's eyes changed back to green and she gave the older hybrid a nod of understanding. Clarke and Lexa's pack had been training for weeks to get them back in fighting shape so they could defeat Alex's army one and for all. The cousins of the royal family worked with the hybrids to bring their untapped powers to the surface and hone them.

With Alex severely injured, his armies fell back to bunkers far to the west and the blood pack was able to return to their home. It was an amazing bunker, far more advanced than any Connor had been in before. The royal family quarters were massive and elegant, providing plenty of space for their cousins. The quarters the Queens provided for Connor's family allowed each of his four children a private bedroom and bathroom. Viktor spared no expense, there were markets, training rooms, schools, restaurants and even two fucking pubs. _I could definitely get used to this place._ They even had farms, a massive forest and wolf den. It was every wolf's paradise and Connor could see why the pack felt at home here. Meanwhile, more and more wolves were defecting, showing up at the bunker to offer to join them. Erik had managed to complete the rescue efforts, due to the large amount of forces that abandoned Alex's army. Raven had successfully hacked into every bunker and was preparing them for terraforming the planet. From what Gabi, the spies and Raven learned, the enemy army had dwindled from two hundred thousand to just over twenty thousand. Most wolves had defected, leaving mostly vampires and hybrids. Vampires were easy enough to kill, especially with a pyromancer on their side. It appeared that Gabi's plan was finally coming together and was regaining the trust of her pack. Now they just had to bring out Lexa's powers… The brunette was the only hybrid that hadn't manifested yet and Gabi was constantly pestering the other hybrids to push Lexa harder.

"Nodotaim, krik gona!" Lexa threw a hard right, Connor took the punch in the jaw and rolled backwards as he hit the ground.

_Again, old warrior._

"I think you need a bit more motivation… give me a hand here, will ya?" The redhead nodded at the cousins, all of them hybrids and at least three times her age. _She needs the push and Gabi won't stop pestering me about Lexa._ The hybrids grabbed weapons and circled the Alpha, growling. The four hybrids took turns flashing towards her with several attacks, trying to overpower her. The brunette Alpha received several cuts, yet always recovered and gave back as much as she took. Connor himself hit the wall four times in the span of thirty seconds. _The Black Masked Wolf is just as badass as they say she is… yet at her age she should be no match for us._ The older hybrids pushed her further, moving faster and working together. Connor landed a swift kick in Lexa's stomach, sending her backwards and into the direct path of Adalynn's spear, impaling her. The brunette let out a painful grunt, followed by a ferocious growl before turning into her brown wolf and knocking the four attackers backwards. It was the first time he had seen her wolf and finally understood her nickname. The four older hybrids pressed on their attack, only to be knocked backwards by the massive wolf time and time again. Adrian gave his sisters a nod and the two ran chained attacks on opposite sides, forcing Lexa into human form as they kept flashing forward and striking with a sword. The second Lexa blocked the first strike, the other sibling flashed forward swinging their sword. They forced Lexa into a box, as Connor and Adrian began chained attacks from the other two sides of her. The brunette was blocking frantically trying to keep them from overwhelming her and growling ferociously. The older hybrids increased the pressure, moving faster and swinging their weapons harder until Lexa finally hit her breaking point. The brunette let out a roar and lifted off the ground as an incredible force ripped through the room. All four hybrids flew backwards, the room filled with the sound of bones breaking and metal bending. Lexa looked around the room in shock, everything in the room had been thrown in a 360° radius with such force they were destroyed, even the steel walls were even bent outwards. Only the hybrids were still intact, though they were very bloodied and busy snapping their bones back into place so they could heal.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" Lexa apologized with wide eyes as Connor flashed in front of her picked her up and spun her around in a circle with a proud smile. _About fucking time, girl!!_ He set the brunette back on her feet, noticing an uncomfortable look on her face and patted her on the back.

"WOOOO!! Did you see that?!? That was bloody amazing… I knew you had it in ya!!" The redhead began to laugh, picturing the broken woman he met a few weeks ago and marveling at the powerful force she had blossomed into. "A few hundred hybrids won't be a problem if you learn to use that properly. Guess all those stories of you levelling a battlefield with a growl aren't so far off the mark. I am buying you a drink at Nylah's, cos we are definitely winning this war!!!" Connor let out a joyful laugh, proud of both her and himself for his part in getting her here. _Alex is gonna have his ass handed to him now!!_

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary... I would rather continue training." Lexa replied in her standard professional tone and adjusted into a more regal stance. _You seriously need to learn how to relax!!_

"The hell it won't, babe!" Clarke interjected with a wide smile as she approached and pulled the brunette into her arms, followed by a long kiss. "You discovered your power and we are definitely celebrating because we could use the break. We went from hell, then went straight into training seventeen hours a day. I think **everyone** needs a good drink, not like we can get a hangover. Please??" The blonde set her forehead against her mate's and nuzzled her nose as she spoke.

"Sha, ai hodnes." Lexa smiled and the blonde pulled back with a smirk.

"Good, cos Gabi says we have to head due West first thing in the morning… our whole army. We're going back to war." Clarke took Lexa's hand, then turned to head out of the destroyed training room.

"In that case, we're going straight for the hard stuff. C'mon kids, let's celebrate our last night of peace and quiet." Connor smiled and followed the Alphas to the bar. _We might just rid the planet of the evil fucker!!!_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next couple chapters will be the battle to end the war and Alex.


	13. War for the Wasteland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa, their pack and allies face off with Alex's army.

**Alex's Bunker**

**One Week Later**

  
  
  


"Alex! The Black Masked Wolf is here with her army! It's not just their pack, the other packs are here as well and we're vastly outnumbered." A male hybrid announced as he entered the room and Alex could hear screams erupt through the bunker.  _ What the hell? How did they get into the bunker? _

"How many?" Alex did his best to prop himself up into a sitting position and winced from the pain of his wounds. His flesh was still blackened and missing all together in some parts of his body. On most days, he was unable to leave his bed and when he was able to do so, it was for no more than an hour at a time.  _ Fucking pyromancer bitch. _

"Fifty thousand at the very least, hybrids, vampires and wolves. Should I order a retreat?" The lieutenant asked, only to receive a growl in return and Alex shook his head.  _ I won't give the Black Masked Wolf the satisfaction of seeing my army turn tail. _

"I am  **not** running away like a scared pup, order the attack." Alex barked and his lieutenant gave him an incredulous look, any other time he would be punished for questioning his alpha. Now, Alex was powerless and more were abandoning his army to swear fealty to his enemy.  _ I will not lose to that bitch's army!!! _

"But we're outnumbered!" His lieutenant argued and the alpha's veins pumped with rage, refusing to admit defeat. 

"Order the fucking attack!" Alex shouted and looked up as the door to his room opened, a familiar face stepping through, with a woman that smelled like the Black Masked Wolf.  _ Her mate!  _

"You really are a selfish prick, aren't you nephew?" The blonde offered with a smirk as she and Alexis entered the room, Alex's eyes went wide with surprise. His lieutenant moved to attack, only to be lifted mid air and held there, screaming in pain.  _ Did she call me nephew? How is she lifting him like that? _

"You're outnumbered brother and as you can see, even your hybrids are no match for us." His sister smiled triumphantly as the hybrid dangling in the air screamed in pain and then turned to dust. Alex's eyes went wide and panic flooded his mind, unable to believe what his sister had just done.  _ She's never been able to do that!! How?? _

"How the fuck did you do that?" Alex tried to sound commanding and hoped that his once broken sister was still afraid of him. It was evident that Alexis and this woman were not afraid in the least. 

"You've been holding me back, brother and it turns out that I am as powerful as you are, just in a different way. As you can see, I can turn bodies into dust by evaporating all liquids and our aunt Clarke here can hold you in the air without touching you. We aren't the most powerful ones in the pack, that's the Black Masked Wolf and Octavia." Alexis replied and the male hybrid growled, only to be lifted off the bed by unseen force.  _ Shit!! _

"Let's go nephew, you have an execution to attend. Oh and you can struggle all you want, I'm not releasing you until we get there." Clarke interjected and waved her hand in the air, causing the hybrid to float towards the door. The male hybrid tried to struggle against the unseen force holding him in the air and pulling him behind two women, yet it was no use. With his power of tourture neutralized and his body weakened, Alex was as weak as a pup. The blonde led him out of the bunker slowly, allowing him to see the dozens of piles of ash and Alex fought the panic flooding his veins.

  
  
  
  
  


***********************************************************

***********************************************************

**50 Miles West**

  
  


**_I have Alex, guys. I'll meet you on the battlefield._ **

**_We'll be here waiting, ai niron._ **

"Alexis and Klark are on their way with Alex, Viktor. Are you certain that you want to fight?" Lexa shot Viktor a questioning look and he gave her a loving smile. 

"I have sat by and allowed our family to terrorize the world for long enough, it ends today. I am so proud of you and Aya. You have kept your morals despite the horrors you have suffered, while so many others chose to fall into darkness. I know that you and Aya will bring true peace to the wasteland. Aya is my beloved daughter and my greatest accomplishment in the over two millennia I have walked this Earth. You came into my daughter's life and gave her happiness no other could. I shall always cherish the day Aya came into my life and that fate brought the two of you together. Now I have two daughters, two beautiful granddaughters and hope for the future. I know how you dislike affection in public, so I will only say this, I love you every bit as much as my own daughter and my grandchildren Leksa kom Wonkru." Viktor smiled down at his daughter in law and gave her a warm hug as Madi approached with a smile. 

"We love you too grampa, even if Nomon doesn't say it." Madi smiled up at him and then stood next to her brunette mother.

"You have your orders, attack the vampires that escape Octavia's flames. The rifles Raven gave your men have both wooden and wolfsbane bullets. The pack will focus on the hybrids and the bulk of the wolves, while our allies take out the runners. May we meet again, Viktor." Lexa offered and then pulled her father in law into an impromptu hug, ignoring the smirk from Madi. 

"May we meet again, Lexa." Viktor pulled away, giving his daughter in law a smile, then flashed to join his men.

"You're turning into a softy, Nomon." Madi smiled widely and Lexa nodded in agreement.

"Technically, he's family ai goufa. Therefore I am not breaking my own rules." Lexa replied and her daughter shook her head, laughing.

**_Oktevia, be ready. I want them to see just how fucked they are. Klark, are you and Alexis almost here?_ **

**_Yep. I'll be there by the time you're finished offering their surrender._ **

Thousands of wolves, hybrids and vampires lined the battlefield, as the enemy army stood in shock. The brunette hybrid focused on their thoughts, finding most of the enemy army suddenly afraid to attack and had no idea that they had so many willing to stand against Alex. Lexa flashed to the center of the battlefield with her blonde mate, both of their eyes black and glowing. The brunette hybrid gave the enemy army a wicked grin and raised her voice so the enemy could hear her.

**_They're scared, nomon._ **

**_Sha, ai goufa. Focus, do not allow yourself to get sloppy._ **

**_Alright everyone, I want no casualties on our side. We have them outnumbered, so look out for each other and work together._ **

**_Sha, Wanheda._ **

**_Reivon, are we ready?_ **

**_Broadcasting worldwide is 3, 2, 1… every bunker is online, Heda._ **

"Alex is permanently disabled, he is no longer able to torture you into submission. As you can see, you are outnumbered and stand no chance in this fight. His sister and my mate are bringing him here as I speak to be executed before you. You can either surrender or die, make your choice!" Lexa shouted, then gasps filled the air as Clarke and Alexis arrived with a battered looking Alex dangling in the air behind them. The enemy army seemed conflicted, not certain if they should attack or retreat and was completely unaware that retreating was not an option. Clarke dropped Alex to the ground and gave her niece a nod as Alexis pulled out her sword. The male hybrid glared angrily at his sister and snarled.

"You actually think you have the strength to kill me, sister?" Alex smirked and his sister nodded, with a proud smile 

"Yu gonplei ste odon, Alex." Alexis growled and swung her sword with as much strength as she could muster, slicing her brother's head off. The air filled with shouts and growls, as the enemy hybrids charged the center of the battlefield. The three hybrids remained still and waited until the enemy was a hundred feet away, before Lexa gave the command.

**_Nau, Oktevia!_ **

Blue flames rose from the ground in a massive circle, trapping the hundred or so hybrids. At least a dozen were too slow to stop their forward motion, bursting into flames and crumbling to dust. Behind them, the enemy wolves and vampires launched their own attack, charging the battlefield.

**_Jomp emo op!_ **

Lexa ordered, then jumped over the wall of flames, landing in the circle of fire at the same time as her mate and children. The enemy hybrids had the four outnumbered and yet they were no match for them. Madi and Lexa sliced through them with their swords as their mates shifted to use their wolf's brute strength against their enemy. Lexa blocked blow after blow with her sword, then kicked them towards her mate and then blocking the next wave of attacks. Clarke grabbed them in her jowls and shook them before flinging them towards the blue flames. Clarke used her abilities to send others hurtling through the air and setting them ablaze upon impact with Octavia's wall of blue fire. The brunette hybrid and her blonde mate alternated from wolf to human form. Clarke would grab an enemy hybrid in her jowls or with her ability, shook them hard enough to break bones and sent them to her mate to plunge her fist in their chest for the kill. Madi and Tristain were fighting in a similar manner, shifting from wolf to human. Working together, the family of hybrids blinked back and forth, easily missing their opponents' feeble attacks. It seemed that the warning Alex's doctor gave him was true, these hybrids were mere babes in comparison to their hybrids. Their flesh was not as solid, due to lack of practice and in combination with Octavia's flames, they were doomed. Dozens fell in a matter of minutes, while the pack launched their attack.

Outside of the fiery circle, thousands of wolves clashed as their massive forms barrelled into one another on the battlefield. Behind them, Viktor and his vampires attacked the rear flank, flashing through the enemy wolves. The sound of thousands of gunshots filled the air, joined by the screams of the enemy army. Enemy wolves landed on the ground, seizing from the wolfsbane in their bloodstream and vampires collapsed into ash. A second wall of blue flames went up, surrounding the entire battlefield and kept anyone from escaping. Skye, Nero and the ferals used it to their advantage, picking up wolves with their jowls then tossing them at the flames. Bellamy, Indra and Gaia charged through in wolf form, trampling over the enemy vampires then shifting to rip their hearts out. Then thousands more growls filled the air as Connor and Erik led allied packs to the battlefield bursting through Octavia's flames, unburnt. The allied wolves and hybrids forced the enemy to the wall of flames in the center of the battlefield. Alexis fought in tandem with her fos alternating from turning her enemies to dust and swinging her sword expertly. When in wolf form, Alexis would shake them until she heard bones break and then tossed them at Octavia, who quickly sliced off their heads with her sword. Occasionally, Octavia would stop and set a large group ablaze, careful to avoid her packmates. Skye, Nero and ferals continued the assault on the enemy wolves pushing them towards the flames.

Back in the inner circle of fire, the Royal Family were decimating the hybrids trapped with them. Lexa blocked a blow, then kicked her opponent hard and sent him flying to his fiery death. Clarke lifted small groups of enemies in the air with her abilities and then her family members sliced their heads off, often killing five at a time. Lexa smiled widely to see less than a dozen enemy hybrids remained in the circle with her immediate family, proud of how well they worked together. Heda looked past the flames surrounding her family and watched her pack cutting through the waves on enemies easily. Their packmates had forced the enemy towards the flames and many panicked at the realization that they were trapped. Wolves and vampires alike fell, until the twenty thousand enemies quickly dwindled to just over one thousand.

**_Heda, do you think you're ready for this?_ **

**_Sha, Oktevia. Everyone out, Skairipa and I will handle the rest._ **

**_Sha, Heda._ **

The pack and allied armies ran toward the outer wall of blue flames in a retreat, leaving a confused enemy behind. As they passed through the wall, Octavia's flames left them unscathed and several enemies made to follow them out, only to burn. Only Lexa and Octavia remained, surrounded by a thousand enemies. Lexa gave the dark haired hybrid a nod and focused all her might on her gift. The brunette's body lifted in the air with a mighty roar and flung the enemy army backwards as Octavia set the entire battlefield on fire. Screams filled the air as every enemy burst into flames and their bodies turned to ash. The blue flames disappeared, leaving the once frozen ground a muddy puddle of ash and melted ice. The pack and their allies looked around in awe, shocked at how quickly the battle was over.

**_Os, Mama en Nomon. Wor ste odon. Osir na lid chilnes in gon brana houd._ **

_ The war is over. We will bring peace to the new world. _

**_Holy shit balls, that was fucking awesome!!! Every single moment was broadcast world wide across every bunker in high definition! Seriously the coolest shit I've ever seen!!_ **

**_Thank you for that assessment, Reivon._ **

**_You're welcome, Heda. Activating terraforming in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Congratulations ladies and gentlemen, we are now officially on the road to a green planet. Heda, Clarke you're being broadcast live._ **

The pack fell in behind their Alphas, with the ferals taking their place next to their non feral companions. Skye and her pups surrounded the royal family, while Nero stood proudly next to Octavia.

**_We have defeated the enemy, my Alphas. I am proud to call you both my pack and my family._ **

**_Mochof, Skye. Without you, this never would have worked._ **

**_Do not give my mate a bigger head than she already has, Lexa. Skye already thinks she is special because of her bond with you._ **

"My name is Leksa kom Wonkru and this is my mate Klark kom Wonkru. As all of you have witnessed, Alex and his army have been destroyed. To my left is Connor Fogarty, I am certain many of you have either met or heard of him. To his left is Gaia kom Wonkru… both of them have the gift of truth and no one is capable of lying in their presence. I tell you this, so you know my next words are true. The terraforming process has begun and the planet should be livable in approximately one decade. My mate and I do not wish to replace one tyrant with another, therefore we welcome the leaders of each pack, each coven, each human settlement to join us for a summit. My packmate Raven is sending rovers to each camp and bunker to collect the leaders that wish to attend. If you do not wish to join the summit, my mate and I will  **not** force you to do so. You may continue living apart from our people, as long as you refrain from any acts of violence towards those that choose to join our Coalition. Those of you that  **do** attend will be given the opportunity to participate in this Coalition and aid us in creating a new world order. Gaia and Connor have agreed to be present during the entire summit so there are no misunderstandings or falsehoods made." Lexa finished and gave Clarke a nod to continue, who smiled proudly.  _ This is actually happening, we actually did it!  _ The pack mind was flooded with both relief that the war was over and excitement for the future.

"Let it be known to all who bear witness; Hybrids, vampires, wolves and humans alike. **Hunter packs, forced mating and attacks on human settlements** **WILL NOT be tolerated going forward.** Any that choose to disregard this **planet wide law** , will be eliminated in the same manner as Alex's army. Our allied packs have agreed to join my own pack in donating blood, therefore hunting humans is unnecessary. The members of the Coalition will set up a system of laws and regulations that will also be enforced planet wide, by our people. We welcome all of you to join, but as my mate said we will not force you. As long as you do not attack those in the Coalition, you have our word that we will allow you to live in peace. We look forward to meeting with all of you and working to make this planet livable once more. We will meet with those who wish to attend the summit two weeks from today at the coordinates being transmitted to your bunkers and camps. To those that have either given my pack shelter, fought beside us and fed us valuable information in order to bring Alex's reign to an end, the **entire planet** owes you thanks. My packmate Raven is also transmitting instructions to contact my people if you need help in the future. Even if you chose not to join the Coalition, you may call us for help. We look forward to meeting you all to discuss the future and our vision for the New World." Clarke smiled widely and winked at the brunette, who was smiling proudly. 

**_I love you, babe._ **

"Ai hod you in seintaim, Klark." Lexa replied as she pulled the blonde into her arms and nuzzled her mate mark.

"Ugh! Moms, you're still being broadcast in every bunker so everyone on the planet knows how disgustingly in love my parents are... **still** ." Madi grumbled and her two mothers simply chuckled.

"I don't care, do you babe?" Clarke smirked wickedly and pressed her forehead against her mate's.  _ I've never liked PDA, but we just ended a fucking brutal war… _

"I agree, Klark." Lexa smiled into her mate's lips as she kissed her deeply and pulled her body impossibly closer.

**_Okay, so I'm ending the transmission before this turns into a porno._ **

**_Shof op, Rae!_ **

  
  



	14. Building the New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the saying goes, all things must end. Here's the final chapter of Peace in the Wasteland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been finished for a few weeks, but I've been putting it off because I don't want it to end. Alas, it must. Peace in the Wasteland was my first ever fic and I've dealt with alot of remorse in ending the story. I hope you enjoy and thanks to everyone that took this journey with me! You guys are the best!

**Polis**

**Two Weeks Later**

  
  


Dozens of rovers lined the perimeter of the old city for the summit with the world’s current leaders. The city itself was slowly becoming what it was before and Raven had hoped to one day turn it into a city of old, with the help of her nanobots. The bots were currently at work rebuilding and improving the buildings that a year ago were merely rubble. It would likely be three or four years before it would be what Raven and the Royal Family had hoped to make. Even then, it would be another six or seven years before humans could visit and they were hoping to have the beginnings of a forest around them by then. For the moment, the summit would be held in the Second Dawn bunker that Lexa’s people found shelter in so many years ago. Raven altered it to fit the world leaders and there were currently a little over one hundred delegates gathered. Lexa, Clarke and their family stood regally in front of the crowd, prepared to discuss the new world. The majority of those present were allies of the pack and helped them defeat Alex. Aden and Naomi agreed to speak for the human population as several human leaders felt uncomfortable in the company of werewolves and vampires. Raven arranged for the entire summit to be broadcast to those unable to attend and gave them a way to communicate any concerns. Once the delegates arrived, Clarke stepped forward to begin the summit.

**_Alright guys, everyone ready to do this?_ **

**_Ready as we’ll ever be, Clarke._ **

“Thank you all for coming. The end of the world forced us all to put the survival of our people first and I don’t have to tell you that it has been extremely difficult for everyone. We know there is scepticism and understand the reasons for that. That is why we come before you with something to offer and have the Truthbringers here for the sake of transparency. There are a few items that are unnegotiable and after private discussions with most of the delegates present or at home, we are all on the same page. We will begin this summit, by introducing our plan to build a new world. We have several divisions that are in need of volunteers to help our vision for the future to become a reality. The heads of each division will introduce themselves and give you more information on their needs.” Clarke gave Raven a nod and she stepped forward to address their guests.

**_Here goes nothing, Mama Wolf..._ **

“I am Reivon kom Wonkru and this is my mate, William kom Wonkru. The two of us are in charge of making the planet what it once was, before the first nuclear event. There are hundreds of positions we need filled to help us in the mission for all to live above ground. Any of those of you with experience or interest in technology and engineering are welcome to join a team led by William and myself. We are using nanotechnology to rebuild homes and other facilities, as well as monitoring the terraforming process. Any human, vampire or werewolf that wishes to join our technology team can meet with us tomorrow morning in the operations room here in this bunker. I have also provided a feed for any not present to join in on the discussion remotely, transmitting the instructions to all bunkers now." Raven offered and pulled up a hologram that showed a time lapsed projection of the planet healing, becoming what it was before the first Praimfaya. The allied hybrids and vampires in the room smiled, having lived before the world first ended. That was their dream, making the world what it once was. William stepped forward and addressed the room.

"Many of you in this room grew up in the old world, like myself. I've told my wife countless stories of the old world and it is our dream to raise our children in the new world. Any help that we can get from those of you familiar with technology, will help make that dream a reality. Once the planet is healed, we will shift our focus to remaking the old world. Cars, computers, even planes will be a reality again. Even if you have no experience with terraforming, we can use you to create transportation and homes. Those humans that are unable to leave their bunkers can work remotely through Raven and we will gladly accept your help. My wife will transmit the details to you, if robotics and technology aren't your thing, we have other options." The three hundred year old vampire moved next to Raven and gave her a wide smile when she leaned into him.

**_We're talking about our future kids already, Vampire Bill?_ **

**_You don't want to teach our kids how to fly a plane or ride a motorcycle, Little Bird?_ **

**_Oh, I most definitely want to do that hot stuff!! All yours, Monti and Ari..._ **

"I am Monti kom Wonkru and this is Ariana kom Wonkru. Ariana and I have the ability to make plant life grow, even in the harshest conditions. We are currently working with Raven and William to build over two hundred greenhouses throughout the wasteland in preparation for us to live above ground. We will be growing food and other plants in preparation for the completion of terraforming. Once the radiation is low enough to allow for plant life above ground, we will transplant what we have grown. This will be a massive undertaking, but I think we can all agree it will be worth it for our children to run in a lush forest once more. Many of you have worked with us on improving your bunker farms, which I am told are thriving. Any people that have farming or botanical experience are welcome to join us tomorrow in the farm here in the bunker to discuss our plan to bring forests back to the wasteland. Raven will broadcast the meeting as well to the bunkers.” Monti informed them and as he looked around the room, he was met with several smiles.

**_I can't read their minds… are they interested?_ **

**_Very interested, Monti. At least ten of them here have the experience and are eager to hear what you have planned. This will work._ **

**_Bell, you're up._ **

"My name is Belomi kom Wonkru and this is Adrian and Alexis kom Wonkru. Adrian and I have the ability to control water and Alexis has the ability to make water evaporate. We are in charge of the effort to bring ponds, rivers, lakes and oceans back to wasteland. We will also be working with Raven to provide each future village and city with drinking water. My sister Octavia is a pyromancer and will be working on thawing the ice. We will need help building levees and dams, as well as transporting fresh water to the greenhouses Monti's team will build. We're looking for people that aren't afraid to work hard, we'll need muscle and a lot of it. We need volunteers to help us in this effort, any that wish to join us can meet us in a tent outside of the bunker. This meeting will also be broadcast to those unable to attend." Bellamy finished and scanned the thoughts of those present, so far everyone present was receptive to their plan.

**_All yours, Doc._ **

“I am Abi kom Wonkru and this is Erik kom Wonkru. We are the head physicians for Wonkru and with the planet healing, we will need more medical staff to meet the needs of all of our people. We have already discovered countless medical uses for hybrid saliva and vampire blood. We will be building a Medical School for any that wish to join and will provide medical resources for all settlements on the planet. We understand that not every settlement wishes to join our people, we will still provide each of you with medical supplies and aid. Raven has given each settlement information on arranging acquiring these supplies. We will be working in connection with Nylah kom Wonkru, who is in charge of trade throughout the planet, to deliver the needed supplies and food.” Abby finished and gave her granddaughter a smile as she stepped forward.

**_All yours, sweetheart._ **

“My name is Madi kom Wonkru, oldest daughter of Leksa and Klark kom Wonkru. As my parents advised you two weeks ago, hunter packs and attacks on humans are completely forbidden. My mate, Tristain and I will be leading a task force to implement law enforcement worldwide. We will provide training and any tools necessary to help each settlement create their own form of police. Every settlement has been given the means to call for help, if needed and you have my word that we will come to your aid. Any wolves or vampires that wish to join our team, may join us tomorrow morning at the tower ruins to discuss our plan for eradicating the hunter packs. Aden kom Wonkru will be visiting the human settlements for the same purpose of training future law enforcement officers. Once trained, you will police your own people and we will not interfere as long as the laws of the World Council are enforced. The  **only** time our pack will interfere in the affairs of a settlement, is if they break one of the worldwide laws put in place during this summit.” Madi finished, then stood regally next to her mate and two mothers.

**_You're up, Nomon._ **

**_I never understood that phrase… why not just say it is my turn?_ **

**_We're creating a new world, Nomon. You're gonna have to get used adapting to slang, especially if this internet thing Rae and Bill keep talking about happens._ **

**_Oh, it most definitely will Baby Heda! Can you imagine a whole world connected, like our pack is?_ **

**_You can't read minds over the internet, Little Bird._ **

**_Who says we can't? I'm a living, breathing supercomputer and I can read minds..._ **

**_If anyone can figure out how, it's you Raven._ **

"The rest of you are invited to be members of the World Council. One delegate from each settlement will serve as the leader of their individual people. A second delegate will be chosen by each settlement to serve as Ambassadors on the Council. We will have  **nothing** to do with your people’s process of choosing said leaders or Ambassadors. As we said before, we do not intend to replace one tyrant with another.” Lexa addressed the crowd proudly, able to read their minds and see that her dream was shared by all present. Their minds were filled with images, some were imagination, others were memories of the old world. Not a single wolf, vampire, hybrid or human doubted the ability of Wonkru to make the dream a reality. Parents envisioned their children running through green landscapes, others imagined flying transports and cities like Lexa had only seen in movies. 

**_Everyone seems interested, babe. With their help, we can do this. Gabi will see a forest and…_ **

**_Holy shit… we're totally gonna be the next Avengers! I'll be Jarvis and I can build the tower so that…_ **

**_Not now, Rae!_ **

**_Right, sorry… my mind goes like a billion miles a second._ **

“With the planet slowly healing, we can focus on building a new government. So let us begin with the basic laws and work from there. We understand that humans need more breaks than werewolves, vampires and hybrids. We also expect our discussions to be heated at times as we will be discussing new laws and creating borders for each group to call their land. As such, we will take breaks every two hours and if needed we will add more. I will turn things over to Markos kom Wonkru, who has a plan for dividing the land equally between each settlement.” Lexa finished and gave Marcus a nod, then smiled proudly.

**_Well done everyone, now we just have to put it all in motion._ **

**_Based on the minds I'm reading, that won't be a problem Heda._ **

  
  


***********************************************************

**Eighteen Years Later**

**Wonkru Territory**

**(Formerly Shadow Valley)**

**Gabi POV**

  
  
  


"Are you sure about this, Gabi?" Freya raised an eyebrow and the brunette hybrid shrugged in response. The princess looked identical to Lexa so much so that people often confused the mother and daughter. The two hybrids were dressed in plain clothes at Gabi's insistence, though Freya was not happy about it. The blonde hybrid refused to leave her dagger behind back home, despite Gabriella's complaining.  _ Freya is so fucking stubborn, why can't she just trust me? _

**_Freya is doing her job, ai goufa._ **

**_You both worry too much, Nomon. At least mom trusts me…_ **

**_I do trust you, Gabriella… I just don't trust Diyoza. She betrayed us long before you were born and I will not make the same mistake twice._ **

**_Ai get em in Nomon. Everyone in the pack keeps showing me their memories from it, but don't they deserve a second chance?_ **

"Of course I am." Gabi replied with a smirk and then pointed up to the blue sky above them, a tiny object seemed to be descending. As it moved closer to the ground, the writing became visible.  _ Eligius IV Prisoner Transport, I've been watching them my entire life… it's almost surreal to actually meet them in person. _

"That's not what I meant, Gabi. Your moms and the pack said they're the reason the planet died all those years ago…" Freya argued while mentally preparing for a fight and the brunette let out a frustrated sigh. The blonde hybrid was five years older and up until last year, she was Gabi's fos. The Queens offered to promote the blonde to a general, but she turned it down. Freya said that she would rather continue to protect the Royal family than lead an army and the Queens named her Captain of the Queen's guard instead. The blonde hybrid was very protective of the Royal family, especially Princess Gabriella and was rarely not by her side.

"Hope is nothing like her father and she's taken control of the pack inside the ship. Besides, we're both hybrids, we have Nero covering us and the Eligius is made up of only wolves. There's nothing to worry about Freya, ai swega em klin." Gabi promised and watched the ship carefully as it touched the ground. A ramp opened up and a group of werewolves exited, led by a girl in her late teens. Freya tensed up, prepared to fight if necessary and the brunette hybrid took her hand to calm her. A woman in her late forties to early fifties stood protectively next to the young Alpha and scanned the two hybrids closely.

**_Chil yu daun, Freya. You won't have to fight today…_ **

**_You better be right, cos your moms will kill me if anything happens to you._ **

"Welcome back to Earth, Charmaine and Hope Diyoza." Gabi stood regally, looking and sounding exactly like her mother, causing the older wolf to tense up.

"You smell different, but you look like…" Charmaine narrowed her eyes and the princess shrugged, having heard the same thing from anyone that knew Leksa kom Wonkru.  _ I've only heard it a million damn times... _

"My mother, Leksa kom Wonkru. I am Princess Gabriella kom Wonkru and this is Freya kom Wonkru, Captain of the Queen's Guard." Gabi extended her hand to shake and Hope took it smiling widely, while her mother seemed sceptical. 

"It's great to know that you're actually real and not just in my head. My mother was beginning to think I was crazy for taking instructions from someone I never met. How did you do that, by the way?" Hope replied, shooting a glance at her mother and Diyoza was clearly still on edge.

**_She doesn't trust us, Gabi. Hope seems to, though._ **

"Your half sister Isis, watched your father and his pack for centuries. Before she died, she took me with her to visit your mother and her pack so I could visit you. I witnessed your birth through your mother's eyes and I've been watching you ever since. I'm sorry for everything you went through on the Eligius IV, but you couldn't land until now." Gabi answered and noted the pained expression on both of their faces. Once Diyoza bombed the planet, they entered cryosleep and stayed that way until a malfunction woke them. Charmaine was forced to give birth to Hope and raise her on the ship alone until Gabi told her to wake the rest of the pack and come to the ground. The pack tried to take control of the ship, refusing to take orders from a teenage girl and there was an attempted coup. Luckily, Diyoza trained her daughter well and they outsmarted the culprits by ejecting them into space. Clarke and the others referred to it as 'floating'. The brunette hybrid was witness to all of it through their eyes and was only a few months older than Hope.

"The planet was dead… how did this happen?" Charmaine asked coldly as she looked at the green forest surrounding them and seemed to be sizing the two hybrids up. It was in times like this that Gabriella wished she could read minds outside of the pack, but that's what she had Freya for.

**_She's running through possible scenarios, Gabi. Planning her attack on us if it's necessary._ **

**_Do not attack her unless she attacks us. This is a diplomatic mission._ **

**_They were a hunter pack once, ai hainofi._ **

**_Not anymore. Wich ai op, ai lukot._ **

_ Trust me, my friend. _

"Terraforming. It took longer than expected, but it is every bit as livable as it was before the first nuclear war. My two mothers wish to speak with you regarding your place in the New World and we are here to escort you to the Capitol. Shall we?" Gabi gestured to a transport landing behind them and their eyes went wide at the sight of it. Not that it surprised her, the world had changed dramatically in the eighteen years since the war ended. Hunter packs had been completely wiped out, a new life above ground was built and technology was the center of it all, thanks to Raven's nanobots. Viktor and the others said that living in this new world was like walking through their old memories. They said the only difference was that vampires and wolves could live out in the open among the humans.

"How the hell did you get one of those? I haven't seen a flying limousine in…" Diyoza asked and the brunette princess finished her thought for her.

"Nearly two hundred years, I know. My aunt Raven and uncle Bill have been enjoying rebuilding the world through technology. Your pack must stay here with your ship for now, the invitation to the Capitol is for family members only." Gabi instructed and a few dozen ferals appeared from the tree line, showing them they were surrounded. Diyoza growled with eyes glowing yellow and glared at the two young hybrids.  _ Is she crazy? We have her outnumbered and outmatched, if she attacks they won't hesitate to kill her to protect me. _

**_We will watch them for you, ai hainofi._ **

**_Mochof, Nero._ **

"So we're supposed to trust that you won't kill us once you separate us from our pack? Not gonna happen, kid!" Charmaine growled and her daughter gave her a stern look, with eyes glowing yellow.  _ I knew Hope would take our side... _

"Enough, mom! They won't hurt us and last time I checked, I was the Alpha of our pack. The Queen's terms were clear, they will not harm us unless we give them reason to. After you, Princess Gabriella." Hope gave her cousin a nod and Diyoza seemed to relax, though she still seemed tense.  _ Be smart and listen to your daughter, I promised my moms this would be peaceful. _

"Gabi is fine, we are cousins after all." Gabi smiled kindly, trying to put them at ease and gestured for her guests to enter the vehicle. "Take us home, aunt Rae." The princess commanded after everyone was seated and Raven's voice filled the air over an intercom.

"On it, kiddo. For the sake of transparency, I should tell our guests that I've disabled their transport and it won't fly anywhere until I allow it. No running away and bombing the planet this time, Diyoza." Raven offered with a snarky tone and the transport lifted into the air as Charmaine seemed to panic.

"How is that possible?"

"Anything is possible with an army of hybrids, vampires and wolves. There are hundreds of thousands of us, by the way, so I suggest you behave yourself." Freya interjected with a confident smirk and Gabi shot her a glare in return.  _ Why is she being so aggressive? I told her this is a diplomatic mission!! _

**_Don't scare them off, Freya!_ **

**_I'm just stating the facts, ai hainofi. We have them outnumbered by nearly two hundred thousand and I don't want Diyoza getting any ideas of betrayal._ **

"Alright ladies, it's a two hour flight to New Polis, so sit back and relax. There's pretty much every movie and TV show we have on file available to watch, so help yourself." Raven offered over the intercom and the transport took off, headed to New Polis.

  
  


***********************************************************

**New Polis**

**World Capitol**

  
  
  


"Thank you for flying Wonkru airlines, enjoy your stay at the Capitol." Raven's voice came over the intercom as they landed and the two wolves looked around in awe. The landing pad had a clear view of the city and it was full of life. Polis looked like any city that existed before the first nuclear war, surrounded by a lush forest and filled with gardens. There were new houses and buildings, seemingly untouched by the end of the world nearly two centuries ago. Gabi couldn't read the minds of their two guests, but Freya could.

**_Diyoza recognizes this, Gabi. She's wondering if she's dreaming or went backwards in time._ **

**_That was aunt Rae and uncle Bill's vision, to make the world what it once was._ **

"How is any of this even possible?" Diyoza's jaw was hanging open as she looked around and Gabi shrugged as if it were nothing. Granted nearly her entire life was spent watching it all be built, with the exception of the first year of her life. The Queens and their people worked tirelessly for twelve years to build it all.

"Terraforming, nanotechnology and a few thousand very gifted hybrids hybrids. We have a dozen hybrids in our pack that can make plants grow, my aunt Rae is basically a super computer and she oversees most of the tech. Everyone on the planet worked together to create this and there are many other cities like this, my moms will explain the rest." Gabi replied, smiling at a group of children running through the streets, laughing as they chased behind a few feral wolves. Businesses lined the busy streets, filled with humans, werewolves and hybrids. There were stores, bars and restaurants with holographic signs welcoming customers. 

"This way, ladies." Freya offered and gestured for the two wolves to follow them toward the massive tower at the center of the city. At the entrance of the tower sat Anya, waiting for Freya and Gabi to return.

**_You two arrived right on time. No trouble, I take it?_ **

**_Nope. I can't believe you doubted me… you do know I see things before they happen._ **

**_As Lexa says, always be prepared for the worst even if Gabi is certain that nothing will happen. The Governors and Ambassadors are waiting in the throne room to meet our guests._ **

The feral wolf walked beside the two hybrids as they led their two guests inside and up the elevator. The interior of the tower was large enough for any werewolf to run freely through the entire building and was home to the Royal family. They had apartments set aside for the Governors and Ambassadors to use when they visited the capitol. Once at the top floor, they led their guests to the throne room and were welcomed by three dozen of the world's leaders. Skye and Jax sat on either side of the two Queens, more out of habit than for protection. 

"Welcome to New Polis, Charmaine and Hope Diyoza." Lexa announced as they entered and gestured for them to take a seat in the two empty seats. Hope gave her mother a nod and they both took a seat, as Clarke approached them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hope. I'm your father's sister, Klark kom Wonkru and this is my mate, Leksa kom Wonkru. Our other daughter, Madi will be here tonight with your nieces and nephews to meet you. As Alpha of your pack, you have a seat on the council and as part of the Royal Family, you have a permanent home here in the tower. The rules of the World Council are simple, no violence towards the other members of the Council and absolutely no Hunter Pack behavior. The punishment for either is death and is enforced by every nation under the World Council. All investigations are handled by Connor and Gaia Wonkru. I will warn you ahead of time, you cannot lie in their presence and therefore our court system takes swift action after a crime." Clarke finished and gave Lexa a nod, before the brunette stepped forward.

"The Governors and Ambassadors have gathered to come to an agreement on which lands to provide for your pack to call home." Lexa finished and Gabriella gave her two mothers a nod, then exited the throne room. She had little patience for Council meetings and was relieved that her parents allowed her to skip this one. Freya had no choice but to remain, as part of her duties, but Anya followed the young brunette hybrid out of the throne room. _ Politics are so fucking boring!! _

**_Agreed, ai lukot. Wolves shouldn't spend so much time talking, they should hunt and provide for the pack._ **

**_At least you get it, Anya…_ **

  
  


"Hayun, ai strisis!" Madi's voice surprisingly caught her little sister off guard and her face lit up with excitement as her big sister threw her arms around her.

"I missed you, Madi! Moms are in a Council meeting…"

"I know, that's why I didn't bother showing up earlier. Nothing is more boring than politics, I do not understand how they have the patience for it. I'm a born fighter, not a politician." Madi smirked confidently and it was true, her older sister was best in a fight.  _ But that's not what our moms want us to be... _

"You do know that Mom and Nomon want us to take over for them eventually, right?" Gabi raised a questioning eyebrow and found her older sister shrugging in response. 

"Look me in the eye baby sister and tell me that's ever gonna actually happen." Madi gave her little sister a grin and Gabi shook her head, smiling widely. Nothing she had seen of the future involved her two mothers stepping down from their thrones. Leading their people was in their nature and part of what made them who they were. Just like fighting was in Madi's nature and advising was Gabi's, it was always meant to be this way. Their mothers ruled the planet, while the two princesses did their part and they were more than happy to do so.  _ Mom and Nomon will never step down… I don't think they would ever want to step down. _

"Not in the next two decades at least. You know Mom and Nomon, they can't let go of the reigns… ever. It's a part of who they are." The brunette replied and Madi threw an arm around her sister, shooting her a mischievous smile.

"So… I am child free for the next three days, thanks to Gramma Abby. Which means that you and I are definitely going to Nylah's for a drink...or five. Monti's new whiskey is calling our names… well, mine at least." Madi offered and the brunette grinned in response, glad to let their mothers deal with the Eligius IV pack.

**_Not fair! How am I going to be stuck in a Council meeting while you and Madi have fun?_ **

**_You're the one that insisted on joining the Queen's Guard, Freya. Knowing my big sister, we'll still be there when the meeting is over._ **

**_I'll hold you to that, Gabi..._ **

"Agreed, big sister." Gabriella hooked arms with her big sister and walked happily to Nylah's Pub. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading I really appreciate kudos and comments and any suggestions you might have


End file.
